The Legendary Saiyan
by Dario Soto
Summary: Imagine a universe where Gohan is the son of Bardock instead of Goku. Join Gohan as he goes on a life of adventure as he tries to save the Tamaraneans from a powerful clan: the Cold Empire!
1. Prologue

**I hope you enjoy my story. I know that this didn't happen on Planet Vegeta, but I hope you still like it. P.S., this is not a crossover story with DC comics. The reason I include Starfire and her race because I thought it would be cool to include her in my story. Anyways, enjoy!**

Prologue

Long ago, in another parallel universe; there was a planet across the galaxy called Planet Vegeta. This planet held the universe's mightiest warrior race in all of existence known as the Saiyans. They were intelligent, strong, fast-learners, and can endure up to anything that was thrown at them. This race had it all: from their predator instinct to their intellectual minds. All Saiyans had two things in common; they all had spiky black hair and black eyes. Every Saiyan had the features of an earthling, but the one thing that made them stand out was their monkey-like tails. They believe that their tails are the key to unlocking a Saiyan's true power. A Saiyan born without a tail would have been a laughing matter on Planet Vegeta.

Once inhabited with the Tuffles, a race of intelligent beings, a long time ago; the Saiyans were cast out from the Tuffle's territory. This act allowed the Saiyans to adapted to their environment and used that knowledge to kill all the Tuffles. In addition to the genocide, the Saiyans quickly learned how to use the technology built by the Tuffles and soon started to create their own civilization. And over time, they soon discovered the power to create energy and the ability to fly.

But just like any other race, there was a legend among the Saiyans. It was foretold that a Legendary Saiyan will emerge and will wreak havoc across the universe. This Legendary Saiyan is known to be unstoppable, causing death and destruction wherever they are. But many believe this was only a myth; there was no being in the universe that was that powerful.

However, there were beings so powerful; they can destroy an entire plant in the matter of seconds. These beings were known as the Cold Empire. This empire was controlled by a clan that came from a long line of brutish tyrants and was feared throughout the galaxy. When the Cold Empire saw the Saiyans at first, they thought that they would make a fine collection to their army. When they spoke to the Saiyans, they all agreed to aid the Cold Empire on their quest for conquering the entire galaxy for years to come. With the aid from this clan, the Saiyans quickly conquered hundreds of planets. And as they did that; they were becoming stronger.

As they were claiming planets, they encounter a particular one that was different from the rest. This planet was known as Tamaran. The Tamaraneans were orange-skinned humanoid people who descended from a feline-like race. This race was also known to have been excellent warriors. Instead of fighting against the Saiyans, the Tamaraneans greeted them with open arm and welcomed them to their planet. In respect to the Tamaraneans, the Saiyans decided to spare their world in exchange for using their planet as a place for relaxation. Once the Tamaraneans agree, the two races formed a friendship that will last a lifetime.

Many years went by, and as the Saiyans progressed in strength, one was becoming powerful than the rest. This Saiyan was named Bardock. Since he was a Lower-Class Warrior compare to the Elite-Class, it was rare that a Saiyan would be retested to determine what class they belong to. However, he felt comfortable where he was as a Saiyan. One time on a solo mission; as he was battling creatures more powerful than him, he was starting to lose. As the creatures closed in, Bardock released a large amount of energy and transformed. When he killed the creatures, he felt power beyond anything he couldn't image. But unlike his previous transformation, where he can turn into a giant ape that was as tall as a building under the full moon, this transformation only changed the color of his hair into golden yellow and his eyes emerald green. But for his sake and his pride, he decides to keep this transformation a secret from his friends and from his fiancé.

Before anyone would notice it; their proud race was about to end by the hands of the clan who aided them. As Bardock left with his squad to conquer another planet; his son was born into the Saiyan world. Sadly to say that Bardock's wife died while giving birth to their son. As the Saiyan doctors examined the new born, they notice that Bardock's son was born without a tail. As they were analyzing the child's power level, it showed that he had the power level of one.

One of the Saiyan doctor laughed and said in a humorous way "Can you believe this? Bardock's son is born without a tail!"

The other doctor also replied "I know, right? And look as his power level! It's only a one! That's what we expect from a Lower-Class Saiyan!"

As the doctors were laughing, the newly born child started to cry wildly.

One of them said "At least he knows how to cry. My god, can he shut up!"

The other examined the child and said "That's no ordinary cry. That's the cry of a warrior."

"Doesn't matter," the first doctor said, "Where do you what to send this infant to?"

As the second doctor was looking in the computer, he said "There is a planet that is past our galaxy that would be suited for this one."

"What's it called?" the first doctor asked.

The second doctor replied "A planet called E-arth."

He then said to the first doctor "Look, I don't make the names here."

"Fine by me," the first doctor said, "Just inform Bardock about his son."

Meanwhile, as Bardock and his squad, that contain two male Saiyans and one female, were finished conquering a planet; he got a call from Planet Vegeta from his scouter on his left ear.

He then said to his squad "I'll be right back. Take five."

As he walked away, a short fat Saiyan by the name of Hercule said "Who you think it is?"

The female Saiyan by the name of Videl said "Didn't you hear? Our captain's wife was suppose to give birth to their child today."

The last Saiyan was a tall man by the name of Achilles said "It is his first born. If anyone's excited, it's Bardock."

When Bardock returned, he said "Time to move out."

As he walked by, Videl asked "So? What's the news?"

Bardock replied "I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened?" Hercule asked.

Becoming a little frustrated, Bardock replied "I don't want to talk about it."

Then Achilles said "Come on man. Tell us if it was a boy or a girl."

In rage, Bardock said "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

When he said that, he released a large amount of energy that sends his squad flying away from him. When they got up, there were both terrified and surprised at Bardock for having that amount of power in him.

"Holy crap," Hercule said in a stunning way, "When did you get this powerful?"

"Yeah," Videl asked, "How did you do it?"

When a depressed look came across Bardock's face, Achilles asked "Bardock, what's wrong?"

Bardock finally replied "My wife died when she gave birth to our son."

"What?" Videl asked.

"And that's not the worse part," Bardock said.

"What is then?" Achilles asked.

He replied "My only son: was born without a tail."

When everyone was shocked, Hercule said "Born without a tail? That's never happened for thousands of years!"

When everything stood quiet, Achilles said "So, what now? Are you worried that you'll be a laughing stock in Planet Vegeta?"

Bardock replied "It's not me I'm worry about. It's my son. All his life, he will be made fun of for not being the Saiyan he was born to be."

Hercule then said "But with the power you have, then you and you son can be move up the Elite Class."

"But that's not the life I want, Hercule," Bardock said, "If I do get moved up, then I won't have the time to spend with my son at all."

He then said "Besides, I am proud to be where I am at. If anyone disagrees with that, then they would have to answer with me."

His squad smiled and Achilles said "You were always the motivator."

Suddenly, Bardock's head started to ache in pain. As his squad crowded around him, the pain was gone.

"What's wrong, captain?" Videl asked.

Bardock replied in a frighten way "We have to go back to Planet Vegeta."

Everyone was confused and Hercule asked "Why?"

"I fear something is wrong," Bardock replied, "Everyone, to your space crafts."

When he said that, the four of them immediately got into their own space craft, which was a one-man pod, and started to travel to Planet Vegeta. Since Planet Vegeta was across the solar system, it would take about four days to arrive to the planet. Once they landed on Planet Vegeta and got out of there pods, they saw their planet practically destroyed. Houses were burned down, their homes were destroyed and there were dead Saiyans lying around. As they flew around their planet, all they saw was more death and destruction.

When they landed on the ground, Bardock said "Who is responsibly for this many deaths?"

Out of nowhere, a voice said in a dreadful way "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

When the four of them turned to see who it was, to their surprise, it was none other than Frieza: Lord of the Cold Empire. Frieza was a alien that was 5' tall and had white skin with purple abs, shoulders, shins, forearms and had a large purple stripe on his head. He also had red-dead eyes, red thin lips, had three toes in each of his feet and a long tail.

Hercule went up to Frieza and said "Lord Frieza, what happened here?"

Frieza replied by saying "Let me show you."

He then raised his right hand, pointed at him with his index finger and fires a beam of purple energy into Hercule's heart. As Hercule fell to the floor, Videl rushed up to him and tried to help him. But it was too late; Hercule died on the spot.

With a raging look, Videl said "You will pay for this!"

As she charged at Frieza in intense speed, Bardock said "No Videl, stand your ground!"

But with her mind clouded by rage, Videl swung her left fist at Frieza thinking it would hit him. However, Frieza stepped out of her way and swung his tail right into Videl's neck. With the strength and speed delivered from Frieza's tail, he broke Videl's neck and fell dead.

Frieza then looks over at Bardock and Achilles and said "So, which one of you Saiyan monkeys is next?"

Bardock then turned to Achilles and said "Achilles, take your ship and get out of here. I'll try to hold him off."

Achilles replied in a frighten way "But Bardock, he's too strong for you. You don't have a chance with him."

In rage, Bardock said "I'm your captain, dammit! And I order you to get off this planet!"

Frieza, hearing this, said "I'm afraid no one's leaving. But if you want to see your family, then I can arrange that."

Frieza then raised his right hand, points at Achilles with his index finger, fires a small ball of purple energy and implants it into Achilles' body.

As Achilles was floating, Frieza said "I hope you're not afraid of heights."

When Frieza raised his hand, he sends Achilles flying up into the air.

Bardock then said in a raging way "No Frieza! Don't do it!"

As Frieza was closing his hand, Achilles yelled "Bardock!"

Once Frieza closed his hand, there was a huge explosion that blew Achilles inside out.

"Oh well," Frieza said with a devious smile, "When I was killing the rest of your kind, even in their pathetic ape form, they didn't have the strength to kill me."

As Bardock grew furious, Frieza taunted and said "What's the matter? You think you can defeat me? You're nothing more than a Low-Class Warrior."

Bardock then said "Why Frieza? Why are you doing this?"

Frieza replied "I was tired of you inferior race. So, I killed every last Saiyan on this pathetic planet."

"What?" Bardock said, "You even killed the infants?"

Frieza gave off an evil smile and replied "I have to make sure no Saiyan was left alive."

As Frieza said that, Bardock started to become more furious. Not only Frieza killed his friends, but also the fact that he also killed his only son.

Bardock then said in a raging way "YOU…HEARTLESS…MONSTER!"

As he said that, he let out a loud shout and then transformed where his hair turned golden yellow and his eyes emerald green. Frieza was a bit surprise that there was another transformation that the Saiyans can do.

"That's very impressive," Frieza said, "But not as impressive as your Great Ape transformation."

Bardock gave Frieza a dreadful look and said "Frieza, you'll pay for this!"

Suddenly, Bardock disappeared then reappeared in front of Frieza and punched him in the stomach with all his might. With that impact received from Bardock, Frieza felt intense pain and felt like he was going to faint. However, it's going to take more than that to take down the powerful being in the galaxy. As he recovered from Bardock's attack, he then punched Bardock with his right hand towards Bardock's left side of his face. With that impact, it sends Bardock flying through the air and into an abandon house.

As Frieza started to walk away, he said "Pathetic Saiyan. I can't believe he had this much power."

Suddenly, there was a huge blast from the house and then Bardock appeared before Frieza. Without any warning, he then charged at Frieza and started to throw punches at him. As Bardock kept hitting Frieza, he grabbed Frieza's tail and hurled him across the sky. When Frieza stopped himself; Bardock appeared behind Frieza, clutched his hands together, whacked Frieza across the back side of his head and sends him crashing into the ground. After a few seconds, the ground started to shake and Frieza come out from the ground. He flew towards Bardock and started to throw a few punches to him. But no matter how many punches Frieza throws at him, Bardock shrugs it off like he's not taking any damage at all. When Frieza tried to kick him with his right leg, Bardock blocks it with his left arm.

Bardock then said "Now I see why you wanted to destroy my race."

When he pushed Frieza's leg out of the way, he said "It's because we were getting stronger and you were afraid that we might overthrow you."

In rage, Frieza said "You think that you monkeys can defeat the mighty Frieza? You sorely mistaken!"

When Frieza was about to make another attack, Bardock slapped Frieza across the face that sends him flying away from him.

Bardock continued by saying "You fear that the Legendary Saiyan will emerge and destroy you and your devious clan once and for all!"

Frieza then said "Who do you think you are?"

Bardock replied "I am a Low-Class Saiyan: Bardock the Legendary Saiyan!"

When he said that; Frieza, who was quivering in fear, said "And soon, you will die with this planet!"

After he said that; he raised his left hand, a ball of black and red energy appeared and hurled it into the ground.

"What have you done, Frieza?" Bardock asked in a furious way.

Frieza laughed and replied "In a few moments, the sphere will enter the planet's core. When that happens, this planet will be destroyed!"

He then raised his right hand, took out his index finger, fires a flash of purple energy and hits Bardock in the face. Once he did that, Frieza tried to get a free getaway.

Frieza then said "Once this planet explodes, there will be no more Saiyans left in this universe!"

Suddenly, he felt a pull in his left leg. When he looked down, he saw Bardock grabbing hold of him.

Bardock then said in a raging tone "If this planet dies, then you will die along with it!"

When they started to fight again, the energy released by Frieza started to take effect on Planet Vegeta. Mountains started to crumble, water was evaporating, and cracks started to appear on the planet's surface. And beyond the cracks was molten lava exploding onto the surface of the planet. As Frieza and Bardock were starting to get weaker, the planet was on the brink of destruction. Part of Bardock's armor was already destroyed and Frieza's body was suffering heavy wounds. In a flash instant, Frieza raised his left hand and fired a beam of purple energy into Bardock's heart.

As he was falling to the ground, Frieza turned away and said "Now that the last of the Saiyans is dead, I can finally get off this pathetic planet."

When he was about to leave, he felt a tug on his tail. When he turned, he saw Bardock still alive.

"You think you can kill me like that?" he asked.

In horror, Frieza said "That's impossible! You shouldn't be alive!"

In a slight movement, Bardock threw Frieza near the ground where Frieza stopped himself from falling into the lava pit. In the distance, Bardock charged his energy blast into his right arm, ready to throw it at Frieza.

When Frieza looked up and saw Bardock; he raised both his hands, placed them together with the palms facing towards Bardock and said in a raging way "YOU PATHETIC MONKEY! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE MIGHTY FRIEZA! NO ONE!"

When he said that, he fires a large beam of dark purple energy and targeted Bardock.

As the beam closed in, Bardock said in a valor way "This is for my race, my friends and for my son! And to all the people who fear you! This is your end!"

When he said that, he pushed his right hand towards Frieza and fires a massive wave of golden energy and conquered Frieza's attack. In the moment of fear; the golden energy hits Frieza, sends him flying into the lava pit and caused a huge explosion with Frieza in it. Knowing he was going to die, Bardock started to remember all the memories he had and regretted one thing: seeing his son for the first time.

"If only I seen my son earlier," Bardock said in a depressed way.

He then laughed for a bit and said "Maybe I'll see him in the afterlife."

When the planet was about to explode; with his dying breathe, Bardock said in a victorious way "FOR THE SAIYANS!"

Once he said that, the planet finally exploded and sends massive craters everywhere. And with that tragic event, the Saiyans were no more.

Days went by since Planet Vegeta was destroyed and some of Frieza's men were near the destroyed planet looking for their leader. On their mothership, everyone was trying their best to find him. Suddenly, they all found a life reading near them. As they observe closer; they found that is was none other than Frieza! However, his body was badly damaged: his left arm was ripped off, his lower body was missing and worse of all, his right side of his face was blown off. With no time to spare, they immediately rescued Frieza from the depth of space and placed him in a healing chamber where he is expected to make a full recovery.

When his eye opened, he saw someone near the chamber and he said in a fainted way "Where…am…I?"

The doctor that was near him replied "Lord Frieza, try to hold your strength until after the operation."

Frieza, wide awaken, said "What operation?"

When he tried to move, the only thing he can move was his right arm.

"What the hell happened to me?" he asked in a furious way.

The doctor replied "It seems that you survive the explosion. However, you manage to take a heavy toll while staying on the planet. But don't worry; we'll soon replace them with cybernetic parts."

In rage, Frieza said "Were there any more survivors?"

"No, my lord," the doctor replied, "You were the only one."

Frieza calmed himself and said "Good, let's get going."

"What a minute, my lord," the doctor said, "What about the Saiyans?"

"I don't care about them any more!" Frieza replied, "Besides we won't see them anymore."

"Why is that?" the doctor asked.

Frieza gave off a devious smile and replied "They are all but forgotten memories."

However, for the first time in his life: Frieza was wrong. Before he invaded Planet Vegeta, there was a pod that was launched earlier that day. Even as we speak, that pod was heading to place where they can call home. The pod not only contained the last of the Saiyans, but the hope for the entire galaxy. For that pod contained Bardock's new-born son. And the planet that he was heading to was none other than the planet Earth. Once the pod arrived on Earth, it landed in a forest and Bardock's son started to cry wildly. As the child was crying, a young couple heard the cry and followed it.

Once they found the pod that contained the child, the woman said "Oh dear!"

When she figured out how to open it, she grabbed the child and said in a caring way "There, there, there."

As she said that, the child then started to calm down. The man then started to look around for someone who was involved with the child, but found nothing.

The man then said "He must have been abandon."

The woman looked at the man and said "Sweetheart, do you think this is a sign? After all these years for praying for a child, you think someone answer our prayers?"

The man replied "If they had, then it's a miracle."

As the couple looked at the child, the woman said "What do you think we should call him?"

The man grabbed the child in a gentle way and said "I always like the name Gohan."

The child then started to laugh and the woman said "I think he likes it."

The man holds the child close to his face and said "Then from now on, you will be called: Gohan."

When he said that, the child then gave the man a gentle kick and then he replied "Whoa. This one's feisty."

The woman laughed and said "He sure is. And I hope he grows up to be a fine, healthy young man."

**Glad you all enjoy that. Review how you all like it so far and I will continue my story.**


	2. Gohan's First Test: Save the Tamaranean!

Chapter 1

12 years later, in the depths of space, there was a warship that belonged to Frieza that was transporting slaves. Inside the ship, there were guards that were guarding a specific prisoner whose powers were considered dangerous. As guards were defending the steel door that contained this prisoner, there was a disturbance behind the closed door. As the guards prepare themselves, the officer in charge stepped forward.

"What's going on?" the officer asked.

A nearby guard replied "Prisoner 137 is going wild, sir."

"You have to keep this one contained until we deliver it to Lord Frieza," the officer said.

The guard then asked "But what if we don't, sir?"

The officer stood quiet and replied "Then someone help us all."

When he said that, the steel door was then forced open and knocked out anyone that got in the way. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the darkness. The figure was a 12 year-old Tamaranean girl with orange skin, glowing green eyes and fiery red hair. She was wearing a torn slave clothes that were dark brown and had handcuffs that not only cuff her hands, but also sealed her hands shut. She was also was wearing a silver necklace around her neck with a small green stone on it. As she stepped out of her cell, she started to run for her life; trying to find a way out. When she turned a corner, there were guards waiting for her. As they closed in on her, she used the handcuffs to whack them across their faces.

Once she knock all of them out, she found an escape pod that will allow her to get off the ship. Once she entered the pod, only using her feet, she pressed on the buttons to see which one launches the pod. Eventually, when she pressed a button, the pod then launched and started to head for the nearest planet.

In the control room, an alien by the name of Dadoria view the entire escape. Dadoria was a fat alien that had pink skin and had spikes in his head, arms and elbows. He was wearing a black suit of armor that had shoulder blades to protect his upper body, a dark blue undersuit with no sleeves, white boots and a scouter with a small, green screen on his left ear.

He then said in a deep, demanding voice "Where is she going?"

One of the operators replied "With the fuel on that pod, she couldn't go that far."

Another one said "We detected where she is going."

"Where?" Dadoria asked.

The operator replied "A planet called E-arth."

When Dadoria looked at the screen, he said "It's pronounce Earth, you morons!"

He then said "Follow that pod. We want her alive."

Then, another figure appeared behind him; who was also in command of the station. This figure goes by the name of Zarbon. He was a skinny alien who had light blue skin, yellow eyes and long green hair that he had in a pony tail. He was wearing the same armor like Dadoria, except that it was white and had a blue cape, a blue undersuit that had no sleeves and looked like he was wearing a underwear, light purple sleeves, brown shoes with long blue socks that goes past his knees and his scouter had a blue screen on it.

"What going on here?" Zarbon asked.

Dadoria replied "The Tamaranean girl escaped. Now she is heading to the planet Earth."

Zarbon gave Dadoria a harsh look and said "Then what are we waiting for? Come on, you and I will catch the prisoner."

Dadoria replied "Finally, now we get to have some action."

As that was happening; in the planet Earth, Gohan: the Saiyan child, was a wild, free-spirit child. With all the abilities of the Saiyans and the guidance of his new family, Gohan grew up to become a generous soul that loved to fight. Unlike the other children of Earth; he loved to hunt, camp out in the woods, and train himself to become stronger. Thanks to these activities that Gohan does, he began to develop muscles at an early age; compare to the other kids that have either little fat or are all bony. And unlike the people of Earth, Gohan can devour a large amount of food that can feed up to 30 people. However, he never knew about his real heritage or that the fact that he is a Saiyan at all.

One morning in a small town of Alistar, off in the distance, a wagon was heading towards the town in intense speed. The wagon was pulled by Gohan, and the wagon had piles of lumber wood on it that weighs over a ton. Gohan always wears his favorite clothes that contain a one-piece, dark blue training suit that had no sleeves, blue wristbands, a blue belt tied around his waist and black shoes. He also had spiky black hair that was hanging on his right side of his head and had black eyes.

As he was pulling the wagon; his adoptive father, who was in the driver's seat, said in a frighten way "Gohan, slow down!"

Instead of slowing down, Gohan went faster towards the town. Before he entered the town, there were two people standing in front of them.

Gohan's father cried "Look out!"

When the two people looked back and saw Gohan, they immediately got out of the way. As they were close to the center of the town, Gohan manage to stop the wagon before it could do any more damage.

As Gohan exited the wagon, his father said "Thanks, son."

Gohan replied in a kind way "No problem, father."

As he walked behind the wagon, his father said "When I saw that all the horses were sick and all, I thought I was done for."

Gohan, while picking up the all of the lumber, said "Glad to help."

Before he took a step, his father said "No, not yet, Gohan. I gotta talk to the manager first."

"Okay," Gohan said.

As he dropped the lumber on the wagon again, the wheels broke off from the lumber forced onto the wagon.

"Oops," Gohan said in an innocently way, "Sorry about that."

When his father was near him, he said "Now son, remember to…"

Gohan interrupted by saying "I know, I know. Stay by the wagon."

His father placed his right hand on his head and said "That's my boy."

As his father walked away, Gohan started to fix the wheels on the wagon. When he was doing that, he heard a commotion in one of the alleyways near him. But all he heard were kids' voices and continued working on the wheels. As he listened closer, he heard punches and kicks being delivered to someone. He dropped what he was doing and started to head into the alleyway. When he saw a crowd of kids, he walked past the crowd and saw a 15 year-old boy bullying a 10 year-old boy. The bully had little muscle on him, but that didn't scare Gohan.

As the bully was beating up the kid, he said in a cruel way "What's the matter? Can't fight back, you sissy?"

When the bully was about to deliver another punch, Gohan stepped in with a serious look and said "Hey, stop it!"

The bully looked at him and said "Who the hell are you?"

Gohan replied "The name is Gohan."

The bully laughed and said "What kind of name is Gohan?"

He then said "What do you want?"

"Stop bullying him," Gohan said, "What right do you have to fight him?"

The bully walked up to Gohan and asked "What? You want to fight me?"

Without hesitating, Gohan replied "Yeah, I do. And if I win you have to leave him alone."

The bully replied "Works for me."

Without warning, the bully swung his fist across Gohan's face. Instead of being knocked down, he just stood there like nothing happened. The bully then threw a couple punches at him. However, with speed, Gohan blocks every single punch.

As the bully was beginning to breathe heavily, Gohan said "Give up right now. I don't want to hurt you."

As he was walking towards the injured boy, the bully then said "I'm not done with you."

As soon as he was about to deliver a punch, Gohan turned around and gently jabbed him in the face. The bully then fell to the floor crying like a little baby.

He then got up and said in an ashamed way "Ow, Ow, Ow! That really hurt, you nutter!"

When he said that, he left the alley crying all the way. And as soon as the bully left, the kids started to scatter away.

Once he left, Gohan went up to the kid, raised his hand to him and said in a peaceful way "Are you okay?"

The boy grabbed his hand and Gohan helped him up.

When the boy stood up, he replied "I'm fine. Thanks."

Gohan said "The name's Gohan. What about you?"

The boy replied "I'm Steven. Thanks again for helping me."

When he said that, the boy walked away. As Gohan was returning to the wagon, he saw two men trying to lift a box that looked heavy.

When Gohan walked up to them, he asked "Need some help?"

One of the men looked at Gohan and replied "Look kid, we would appreciate your help. But this box weighs over 300 pounds and it takes two strong people to pick it up."

Gohan then examined the box and said "I'll help you. I can pick it up."

The two men laughed and the other said in a sarcastic way "Sure you can. But if you can, take it to the blacksmith over there."

He then pointed at the blacksmith shop; that was a few buildings away.

"Okay," Gohan said.

He then grabbed the box, and without any effort, he lifted up in the air and started to walk to the shop. The two men were both frozen terrified that a little kid was able to lift the box instead of them. When Gohan was near the blacksmith shop, he saw the door open. When he entered the shop carefully, he saw the place filled with weapons: from melee weapons to long range crossbows. In the far back, there was an old man with his back turned away from the door. The man looked like he had no hair and was wearing work clothes.

When Gohan was about to say something, the man said "Good timing, you can place the box near the forgery."

Gohan looked around and asked "What forgery?"

The man stopped what he was doing and said "What? Are you listening to what you're saying? Since when you started to act like a…"

When the man turned, he saw Gohan holding the box over his head.

"Oh, wrong guys," the man said. "Who are you kid?"

Gohan replied "I'm here to drop off this box for you."

The man looked at Gohan in a confused way and asked "Aren't you a bit young to be carrying that by yourself?"

"Why?" Gohan asked, "What's in this box?"

The old man replied "Put them over there and I'll show you."

He pointed at the corner where there was a huge fire place that had a chimney in it. Once Gohan placed the box near the fire place, the man opened the box and saw piles of unused metal.

"What is this stuff?" Gohan asked.

"This is metal, my boy," the man replied, "Do you know what metal is?"

Gohan replied "This is the first time I've seen it."

"Oh," the man said, "Well I melt the metal down so that I can create weapons like these."

He pointed around the room to show Gohan the weapons he made. As Gohan was looking around the room, he saw one weapon that took an interest to him in one of the shelves. It was a sword that had a black handle, an orange sheath and the blade was about 3 feet long.

"You're interested in that sword, my boy?" the man asked.

Gohan replied "Yeah. This is that coolest thing I've ever seen."

"You know," the man said, "You're a bit young to be carrying around a weapon. Then again, you manage to lift this heavy box like it was a box of fruit."

"That's nothing," Gohan said, "I managed to pull a ton of wood on my father's wagon."

The man laughed and said "Really? You are pretty strong for someone your age."

"I was born like that," Gohan said, "I need to go right now. Nice meeting you."

When Gohan left, the old man then walked to the sword that Gohan observed, took it off the shelf and said to himself "I think I'll hold on to this one. That kid had the face of a warrior."

As Gohan returned to the wagon, he saw his dad already there.

As he walked near his dad, he said "Sorry dad, I got distracted."

His dad replied "No need to apologize. I'm glad that you wanted to see around the town. After all, it is your first time here."

"It is," Gohan said, "You want me to start to take the wood down?"

"Yes please," he said.

As Gohan was taking the lumber out of the wagon once more, the whole town started to observe Gohan's incredible strength. They could not believe that a child of that age could possibly be strong enough to lift such weight. Later the afternoon, as Gohan was pulling the wagon with his father in the driver's seat and heading home, Gohan felt somehow different from the people.

Gohan then asked his father "Dad, why am I different?"

His dad, startled by the question, replied "Why would you ask that, son?"

"I don't know," he said, "When I was taking the wood down, everyone looked at me as if I was…I don't know…different."

"Son," his father said, "you're not different. You can do things no one can do. That makes you special to both me and your mother. And with your abilities, you can really do good things for people's lives."

Gohan then said "But father…"

Suddenly, there was a scream near the river. Gohan exited the wagon and looked towards the river. As Gohan observed the river from a great distance, he saw a figure drowning while being floated away.

Gohan turned to his dad and said "I'll be right back."

He then started to float in the air and flew towards the drowning figure. As he was near the figure, he couldn't make out who is was. But that didn't stop him from saving them. In a swift instance; he dive into the water, swam towards the figure, grabbed them and pulled them out of the water. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was a girl, who was around his age, with orange skin, and fiery red hair. She was wearing torn clothes that were dark brown and had handcuffs that covered her hands. Even though he was still a child, Gohan was amazed by her beauty. When the girl opened her eyes, she revealed her glowing green eyes and saw Gohan carrying her in the air.

Gohan said in a peaceful way "Are you okay?"

Then there was scared look across her face and said something in a strange language he didn't understand.

"What did you say?" Gohan asked.

Suddenly, there was a force of energy that was delivered towards Gohan's back that sends both him and the girl to the ground. However, instead of crashing to the ground, he manages to stop himself and the girl from any more serious injury.

When he places the girl on the ground, he turned around and said "Hey, who did that?"

Suddenly, two figures appeared out of nowhere in front of Gohan. It was Zarbon and Dadoria that knocked him out of the air. Gohan has never seen people like them before.

"Well, Well, Well," Dadoria said, "Looks like this earthling has some fight in him."

Zarbon then said "Yes, and rather a nuisance."

He then said to Gohan "Listen kid, we don't want to hurt you. But if we must, we'll have to."

Gohan then said with a serious look "What do you want?"

Dadoria replied "That girl is our prisoner. We are here to capture her."

Gohan looks at the girl and said in a valor way "There's no way I'll let you have her."

"Huh," Dadoria said, "Let's see how much power you have."

He then pressed his scouter and started to analyze Gohan.

When the scouter beeped, Dadoria said "Hah! His power level is a five!"

Zarbon then said "Then this should be quick. Take him out."

"With pleasure," Dadoria said in a wicked way.

He then charged at Gohan with a dead look on his eyes. As the girl quivered in fear; Gohan rushed up to Dadoria, and with his might, kicked Dadoria across his face that sends him flying near Zarbon.

As he was getting up, Zarbon said "What happened? I thought his power level was a five."

As Dadoria was pressing on his scouter, he said "Darn thing is broken. But it was working when we were tracking down the girl."

Realizing how they can find the girl, Gohan had an idea.

He turned to the girl and said "Turn around."

When he said that, he placed his hands near his face with the palms facing him, and said "Hey, uglies! Look over here!"

As Zarbon and Dadoria looked at him, Gohan said _"Solar Flare!"_

When he said that, there was a flash of white light that blinded Zarbon and Dadoria. As they were blinded, Gohan raised his left index and middle fingers, fires two beams of blue energy and destroys both Zarbon's and Dadoria's scouter.

When he did that, Gohan grabbed the girl and said "Now that they are blind, we can get out of here."

Then, he started to fly away with the girl in his arms. As he was flying, he past by his dad and stopped for a second.

He said to his father "Dad, get out of here. Go somewhere safe."

After he said that, Gohan flew away from Zarbon and Dadoria to a safe location. As Zarbon and Dadoria recovered their sight, they noticed their scouters were destroyed.

"Oh great!" Dadoria said in a furious way, "Now how we are we going to find her!"

"Simple," Zarbon said as he was taking out a small held device, "We'll just track her down with this."

"What is that?" Dadoria asked.

Zarbon replied "The cuffs that are on the Tamaranean girl has a tracking device. In case if our scouters were destroyed, this device is our Plan B."

"Sounds good," Dadoria said, "Let's go."

Moments later, Gohan and the girl landed near a waterfall where there was a hidden cave behind it. As they entered through the fall, Gohan lets go of the girl.

Gohan then said "Now, who were those guys? And why did they want from you?"

The girl replied in a language he still didn't understand.

"I'm sorry," Gohan said, "I still don't understand you."

She then raised the cuffs and was moving them back and forth as saying to come closer. When Gohan understand that, he moved closer to the girl and she then placed the cuffs over Gohan's neck, pulled him closer and kissed him. The warmth of the girl's lips made Gohan feel relaxed.

When she stopped kissing him, she then said in his language "What in the world are you thinking, earthling?"

Gohan, been confused, asked "Earthling?"

The girl replied "You do live here on Earth, right?"

"Right," Gohan said, "And what was the kiss for?"

The girl looked confused and said "Kiss? What's a kiss?"

"It's what you did right now," Gohan said.

The girl said "That is how we learn to speak other languages."

"We?" Gohan asked, "You mean the people who are chasing you?"

The girl replied "No time to explain. I have to get this thing off of my hand."

Gohan then said "Tell me what's going on and I will help you."

The girl stood quiet for a bit and said "Okay, my name is Koriand'r; I'm from the planet of Tamaran."

"Koriand'r?" Gohan trying to pronounce it.

The girl then said "On Earth: it is translated as Starfire."

"Okay," Gohan said, "Why are you here?"

Starfire replied "I escape from the people who capture me. I was sold as a slave to Frieza: Lord of the Cold Empire."

"A slave?" Gohan asked, "That's horrible!"

"And I have to remove these cuffs," she continued.

"I'll see what I can do," Gohan said.

As he examined the cuffs, Starfire said "What can an earthling like you do? Even with my super-strength; I couldn't even make a scratch on it."

Gohan then placed the cuffs on the ground and said "Can you trust me?"

Starfire looked at him and replied "I think so."

"Okay," Gohan said, "Because this might hurt a bit."

With his right fist, he delivered a heavy blow on the cuffs and the cuffs broke off into little pieces. As the cuffs came off, Starfire's hands were free.

In excitement, Starfire said "Thank you! How can an earthling be this strong?"

As Gohan threw the cuffs out of the cave and into the water below, he replied "I was born like that. You saw what I did to those bullies who were chasing you."

"Running away is one thing," Starfire said, "But they will find us and will kill you."

Gohan, with an surprised look, asked "Are they strong?"

"Yes," Starfire replied, "My strength is nothing compare to them."

Suddenly, Gohan paused for a moment and said in a quiet way "Shh, someone is coming."

When Starfire was silent, Gohan took a peak outside and saw Zarbon and Dadoria just right in front of the waterfall.


	3. Let The Fight Begin!

**Note: Starfire, in this story, is not from the Teen Titans, but more from the DC comics. Also, Gohan already develop his powers from an early age and learns some abilities. For all the readers who know the Dragonball Z series, let me just say that Gohan grows up like Superman's life style, except he is a Saiyan. So, if some of you are confused on how Gohan got strong when he was little, I hope that clears your mind.**

Chapter 2

In the distance, Zarbon said "The signal is getting stronger. We close."

"Good," Dadoria said, "Cause I'm going to kill the kid who destroyed my scouter!"

Meanwhile inside the cave, Gohan was protecting Starfire from those two. As they were getting closer, Starfire started to clutch her fists.

"No Starfire," Gohan said quietly, "They'll see us."

Starfire said "It's no use. They found us."

As soon as Zarbon and Dadoria got closer, the device that Zarbon had started to beep.

"What's going on?" Dadoria asked.

Zarbon replied "The signal is coming from the water below us."

As they descended towards the water, they found the cuffs floating on the water. When Zarbon got the cuffs, they were both shocked to see it all bashed up.

"This is impossible!" Dadoria said in a shocking way, "Those cuffs are made from reinforced steel!"

Zarbon then said "How in the world did she get them off?"

As they looked around, Zarbon threw the cuffs back into the water and said "She couldn't have gone far. Let's split up, that way, we would have more cover."

"Fine," Dadoria said, "We'll meet back at the space pods in an hour."

"Agreed," Zarbon said.

When he said that, the both of them went into their separate ways to find Starfire. Little did they know that Gohan and Starfire were behind the waterfall the whole time.

Gohan let out a sign of relief and said "That was too close, don't you think?"

When he looked at Starfire, she looked weak and collapse to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked in a worried way.

"I'm hungry," Starfire replied, "I haven't ate for awhile."

Gohan then said "Then I'll bring some fish."

"Fish?" Starfire asked.

"Be right back," Gohan said, "Just stay here and don't go anywhere."

Gohan then carefully left the cave and started to fly away to grab food for Starfire. Half an hour later, he returned with a net full of fish and fire wood. When he entered the cave, he placed the wood on the ground, used his energy beam to start a fire and then started to cook the fish. As the first patch of fish was done, he gave them to Starfire and she started to eat them right away like she never ate before.

"Whoa, slow down," Gohan said, "They aren't going anywhere."

Starfire said "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm hungry."

"That's okay," he said, "As long as you're well, then that's fine with me."

As Gohan grabbed some fish, Starfire asked "Why are you helping me?"

He looked at her and replied "It's what I do, I help people. It's to show them how nice I am."

"Nice?" Starfire asked.

Gohan replied "You don't know the word 'nice' where you come from?"

"Where I'm from," Starfire said, "The word closest to that word is 'weak'."

"What?" Gohan asked, "So, your people don't help other people out?"

Starfire replied "Ever since the Saiyans died, everything changed."

"The Saiyans?" Gohan asked.

Starfire replied "The Saiyans were a proud warrior race like my race. They were allied with my people and formed a friendship between the two races."

"What happened to them?" Gohan asked.

Starfire replied "We heard that a giant meteor collided with their planet and destroyed it. All the Saiyan that were on the planet died."

"Weren't there any survivors in other places?" Gohan asked.

"No," Starfire said, "There all dead. There's no Saiyan left alive."

She then said "My father told me about them when I was small and how he was friends with one of them."

Gohan then said "If they were a great race, then how didn't they know that a meteor was going to crash into their planet."

Starfire replied "My father also question that and started to look for answers. When he was about to find it, my planet was attack by Frieza's men."

She then started to let out tears and said "They killed my people, their families and my mother. Only a small population of my people, my father, my sister and me managed to escape from my home planet in search of a new one. It wasn't until then when they found us and sold us into slavery."

Gohan then said "And you were caught in between it."

She pointed at the necklace she had around her neck and said "This is all I have left of my mother."

"I'm sorry," Gohan said, "But how did you came to Earth?"

She replied "I managed to escape from them in a ship that I used to get here. But that ship only had limited fuel and crashed here."

"What about the other two?" Gohan asked, "How did they get here?"

Starfire then said "They must've used their own ships to get here. And their ships must have unlimited fuel."

Gohan got an idea and said "Do you know the planet you people were going to?"

Starfire looked at him and replied "I think so, why?

He replied "We can find the ship that those uglies came here, take one of their ship and head to the planet your people are going."

She then looked at him in a frightening way and said "Didn't you hear me? Those two are stronger than us."

"I know," Gohan said, "And I want to use my strength against them. It'll be the first time I get to have a real fight."

When she looked at Gohan, she saw a smile across Gohan's face.

"You earthlings really are something else," she said.

"So," Gohan said "Is it a plan?"

Starfire replied "What other choice we have."

Gohan then said "Okay, here's the plan."

He then started to explain what his plan is about.

Half an hour later, as Zarbon and Dadoria regrouped, they had no luck of finding the Tamaranean girl.

"Did you find her?" Zarbon asked.

Dadoria replied "No, and you?"

Zarbon nodded his head saying no and said in a furious way "Blast it! Where can she be hiding?"

Suddenly, the device he had started to beep. When he took it out, the signal started to move.

"What in the world?" Zarbon said, "The signal is moving."

"What?" Dadoria asked, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Zarbon said, "But we better check it out just in case."

The both of them then left to find the signal. As they were over the signal, they descended into a forest. Once they touched the ground, they looked around and saw the broken cuffs on the floor.

When Dadoria picked up the cuffs, he said "Who you think was carrying the cuffs?"

Out of nowhere, Starfire jumped out in a nearby bush with a large tree branch and swung it across Dadoria's face. When Dadoria crashed to the floor, Starfire then said something to Zarbon in a language he didn't understand. However, he disappeared then reappeared behind Starfire. In a swift instant, he struck Starfire in the back of her neck and she started to fall to the floor. Before she hit the ground, Zarbon caught her and placed her over his shoulders.

When Dadoria got up, he said in a vicious way "Where is she? I'm going to kill her!"

Zarbon replied "I already handle that. Let's just get off this piece of rock and report her to Lord Frieza."

Dadoria looked around and asked "Where is that earthling she was with?"

Zarbon replied "I don't care if he ran away. Let's just go to the pods and leave this planet."

When he said that, the two of them started to fly away. Minutes later, they arrived to their space pods, which looked like a giant ball and was a one-man ship that had a white, stony surface with a red circular window on it.

Looking a little suspicious, Zarbon said "Do you think it was too easy for us to capture the Tamaranean girl?"

Dadoria looked at him and replied "Hey, as long as we have the girl, what can go wrong?"

"Right," Zarbon said, "Now then, I'll place the girl into one of the pods and set it to auto-pilot while I take the other one. Once I have her on the ship, I will then set the pod to came back and get you. Are we clear?"

Dadoria replied "Whatever works."

When Zarbon was about to take a step, a small ball of yellow energy appeared from the ground in front of him and hits him in the face. In an instance, the ball then stopped and rushed towards Dadoria and hits him in the face. When Zarbon lets go of Starfire, she quickly gained conscious and landed on her feet on the ground. When they both fell to the floor, the ball suddenly disappeared.

When they both got up, Zarbon said in a confused way "What's going on here? How can you be conscious?"

Out of nowhere, Gohan appeared before them with a serious look in his eyes.

"You!" Dadoria said, "You're that earthling from before!"

Gohan then said "Looks like our plan worked after all. They were easily fooled."

"What plan?" Dadoria asked.

Starfire replied in Gohan's language "In order for me to return to my people, I have to take one of your ships so that I can be reunited with them."

Gohan then said "But in order to find your ships, we had to find you two then follow you to your ships."

Zarbon then said "So that's why you had the cuffs with you! Somehow you knew that the cuffs had a tracking device in it!"

"The hardest part was if you two were actually going to follow it," Gohan said, "But when I sensed you two coming, I knew that that our plan was working."

Dadoria then said "But you have to get past us in order to get them!"

Gohan smiled and said "At least that works for me."

He then charged at Dadoria and punched him across his face that sends him flying away. Zarbon then rushed towards Gohan and started to throw a few punches at him. But with speed, Gohan blocks every punch Zarbon was throwing. Zarbon then raised his right arm, grabbed it with his left hand, and fires a beam of yellow energy towards Gohan. However, Gohan flew up to the air to dodge the attack, but was then intercepted by Dadoria. When he clutched his fist, Dadoria whack Gohan across the head and sends him flying into the ground. When Gohan got up, he saw Zarbon choking Starfire with his left hand.

In rage, Gohan said "Let her go!"

Zarbon replied "You should be worried about yourself."

When he said that, Dadoria appeared behind Gohan, placed his hands on Gohan's back and fires a blast of red energy. The blast then sends Gohan past Zarbon and Starfire where he fell to the ground. When he got up, his upper left side of his clothes was burned off and was bleeding from his left arm.

"You fight well for an earthling," Zarbon said, "But it's going to take more than that to defeat us."

As he said that, he then started to choke Starfire harder. And as he did that, Gohan was becoming more furious.

Gohan then said in a raging way "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Suddenly, yellow energy surrounded Gohan's body and then he transformed where his hair turned golden yellow and his eyes emerald green. When Zarbon, Dadoria and Starfire all looked at Gohan, they were amazed of his transformation. However, Zarbon and Dadoria weren't impressed.

When Zarbon lets go of Starfire, he said "You call that a transformation? You have to be joking."

Suddenly, Zarbon's body started to change from head to toe. His body becomes over 6' tall, his muscles grew larger, his fingernails became sharper and his face changed to that of an alligator.

He then said in a monstrous way "Repulsive isn't it? This is what a transformation should look like."

Dadoria then said "Ha ha ha! Now you don't have a chance against us, earthling!"

When he said that, Dadoria leap into the air and began to charge at Gohan head first.

When Starfire saw this, she said in a terrified way "Gohan! Get out of the way!"

But it was too late, Dadoria was near Gohan ready to hit him with his spiky head. Instead of being knocked out, Gohan stopped Dadoria in the air with his right arm. Everyone was surprised that Gohan stopped Dadoria's attack. Then, Gohan pushed Dadoria into the air, kicks him with left foot and sends him flying towards the sky. Gohan then disappeared and reappears behind Dadoria, clutched his fists and hits him across his head that sends him crashing towards one of the pods. When Dadoria crashed into the pod, Gohan charged his hands with yellow energy and fires a barrage of yellow blasts towards Dadoria. With that huge explosion, it killed Dadoria in it.

With a frighten look, Zarbon said "That's impossible! How did he get that strength?"

When Gohan appeared before Zarbon, he said in a harsh way "You should surrender now when you have the chance."

In rage, Zarbon said "You think you can kill me! Fool, I'm stronger than you!"

Without warning, Zarbon charged at Gohan in intense speed. As he was throwing punches at Gohan with his monstrous arms, Gohan blocks all of his punches. But in one hit; Zarbon, using his fingertips, swung it across Gohan's left side of his face. Although Gohan moved away from his attack, Zarbon managed to give him a deep wound across Gohan's left eye. In that instance, Gohan started to throw a few of his punches at Zarbon with incredible speed. With the speed and power from Gohan's punches, he destroys Zarbon's armor, breaks a few of his bones and with one powerful punch; he sends Zarbon flying across the field.

When Zarbon was struggling to get up, he said in a horrified way "What kind of a monster are you?"

Gohan raised his right hand and replied in a angry way "The one who's going to end you life."

When he said that, he fires a blast of yellow energy and Zarbon was caught in the crossfire. As the smoked cleared from Gohan's attack, Zarbon was no more. When Gohan saw Starfire alright, he started to clam down and returned to his original form.

When Starfire walked up to him, she asked "What was that?"

Gohan replied in a frighten way "I don't know. This power: I couldn't control myself."

"How did you do that?" she asked.

Gohan replied "I don't know. But I do know this; I won't be doing that again."

"Why?" Starfire asked.

Gohan replied "I just killed two people. I never had done anything like that before in my life."

Starfire then said "But you saved my life. Even though they tried to kill me, you still wanted to protect me."

Gohan said "I guess your right, but I feel bad to kill someone."

Then Gohan collapse to the floor and Starfire rushed to him.

"Are you alright?" Starfire said as she saw the cut on Gohan's left eye, "Your eye…"

"I'm okay," Gohan replied while getting up, "I can still see. Let's just get you to the ship."

As they were walking to the ship, Starfire said to him in a grateful way "Thank you."

Gohan looked at her and asked "For what?"

She replied "For helping me. Other earthlings would turn their backs from me. But you didn't."

"I help anyone in danger," Gohan said, "No matter who they are."

Starfire smile and said "If only there were more people like you."

"Yeah," he said in a cheerful way, "But I am the only one there is."

Once they were near the ship, Starfire turned to Gohan and said "Well, time for me to go."

"Will I ever see you again?" Gohan asked.

Starfire replied "I'm not sure."

Gohan then said "If you need help of any kind; you know where to find me."

Starfire smiled and said "You are a strange earthling."

She then took off her necklace and gave it to Gohan.

"Take this," she said.

Gohan said "But this is your mother's."

"I know," Starfire said, "I want you to hold on to it when I come back."

"Alright," Gohan said as he took the necklace, "I promise to give it back to you."

Starfire then said "I'll never forget your kindness…

She then chuckle and said "I forgot to ask you: What is your name, earthling?"

Gohan replied "My name is Gohan."

"Gohan of Earth," Starfire said, "Thank you for everything you've done."

She went up to him and kissed him on the mouth.

When she entered the pod, Gohan said "What was that for? You want to learn more of my language?"

Starfire replied in an amiable way "I believe it's what you call a 'thank you kiss'."

She then said "See you soon, Gohan."

When she said that, she started to press buttons and the pod started to close. Then, the pod floated in mid-air and flew towards the sky until it was out of sight. Gohan looked at the necklace Starfire gave him and started to smile.

He then said to himself in a cheerful way "I hope I see you soon, Starfire."

**I hop you all enjoy this chapter. Be sure to review and I will keep you all updated.**


	4. Gohan vs the Mysterious Man

Chapter 3

6 years later; Gohan grew up to be a respectable, responsible, kind-hearted man. He was 5'-8" tall and was wearing an orange training suit with no sleeves, a dark blue undershirt with short sleeves, dark blue wristbands with matching belt and boots. Weeks after he last saw Starfire; he became friends with Steven, the boy who Gohan help out. It turns out he had a twin sister name Stephanie. Although she had different appearances than him, they were still considered twins. The three of them all become such good friends, Steven and Stephanie considered Gohan to be like a big brother to them. By the age of 16, he got a job at the blacksmith's shop where the man, who goes by the name of Mr. Gordon, took him in as an apprentice.

But the one thing that he always keeps with him at all times; was Starfire's necklace. As long as he was wearing the necklace, he will always remember her. The other thing that he will also remember was the scar across his left eye where Zarbon wounded him. One day as Gohan was forging weapons, a man entered the store with a small box in his hands. The man was wearing an orange rode with a blue hat.

He looked at Gohan and asked "Is the owner here, young man?"

"No, sir," Gohan replied, "Can I help you with anything?"

The man then handed him the box and said "Give this to the owner. Make sure he puts what in the box around the town."

When the man left, Gohan was wandering what was inside the box.

Once Mr. Gordon entered the shop, Gohan said "Master, a box came for you."

"Really?" Mr. Gordon asked, "Did you look inside it yet?"

"No," Gohan replied, "I figured you open it."

"Well then," Gordon said, "Let's have a look."

When he opened the box, it was filled with orange papers with the words 'The 100th Annual World Martial Arts Tournament' across the paper. Gohan didn't know what it meant, but when he looked at Mr. Gordon, his face turned with full of excitement.

He then said in an excited way "The Martial Arts Tournament is coming here?"

"What is this tournament?" Gohan asked.

Gordon replied "You don't know about it? This tournament holds the world's strongest fighters. It's an event where fighters from around the world come together in one place to fight each other in series of rounds. The winner not only is considered the strongest, but also wins a prize money of 10,000 gold pieces."

"What?" Gohan said in an alarmed way, "10,000 gold pieces?"

"Yes," Gordon replied, "I would never thought in my life that I get to be part of such a wondrous event. My life, I always dream of competing it so that I can have a shot at glory."

"Why didn't you?" Gohan asked.

Gordon replied "The tournament moves from place to place and it never comes near the town we live in. I'm telling you, my boy, this is a once in a life time opportunity."

"Cool," Gohan said in excitement way, "Then are you going to compete in the tournament?"

Gordon replied "As much as I love to, I can't."

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"I'm getting old," Gordon said, "I barely have enough strength to hold myself in one round. And all the other fighters are skilled warriors and have the strength to take me out in one hit."

Gohan thought for a moment and said "How about if I compete in your behalf?"

Gordon looked at Gohan and asked in a startled way "What did you say?"

Gohan replied "Let me compete in the tournament and if I win the prize money; I'll split it with you, the town and keep the rest for my family."

"You would do that for us?" Gordon asked.

"Of course," Gohan replied, "It's the least I can do for everyone for accepting me into your town."

In joy, Gordon said "Thank you, my boy! Quick, what does the flyer say about it. When is it being held?"

Gohan looked at the flyer and said "It's only two days away."

As he kept reading it, Gohan then said in an excited way "And for those competing, it includes an All You Can Eat Buffet!"

"That's the spirit, my boy!" Gordon said, "We better put up these flyers and tell the whole town!"

"Already on it!" Gohan said in excited way.

Once he said that, he immediately ran across town putting up the flyers on every door, wall and house in sight. As he was putting on the flyers, Steven and Stephanie saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey Gohan," Stephanie said in a charming way, "What are you doing?"

Gohan replied "I'm putting on the flyers for the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Cool," Steven said.

"And guess who's going to compete?" Gohan asked.

The both of them didn't answer and Gohan said "I am. If I win, I get the prize money of 10,000 gold pieces."

"What?" the twins said in a surprising way.

Steven then said "You're crazy, Gohan. There's no way you can win."

"Hey, there one way to find out," Gohan said.

Stephanie then said "Do you need help to put those up?"

Gohan replied "I'm okay. Thanks for the help though. I'll see you guys later."

When the twins replied, they walked away and Gohan resumed on putting up the flyers. Later that night, he told his parents about the Martial Arts Tournament and how he was going to compete to win the money for the town, Mr. Gordon and keeping the rest for themselves.

"That's sounds great," his father said.

"It's not," his mother said in a worried way, "I don't want my only son to get hurt."

Gohan said "I'll be fine, mother. Besides, I can take a hit from those fighters."

His father then said "But from what I heard; there are fighters who can paralyze your body, crush your bones and even kill you on the spot."

When Gohan heard that, he said in an joyful way "Really? Then that's the more reason to compete then!"

His mother, with a terrified look, said "But son…"

Gohan then said "Starting tomorrow, I will train extra hard and asked Mr. Gordon to train me."

"But what if you lose?" his mother asked.

"Relax, mom," Gohan relied, "What's the worse that can happen?"

But what Gohan didn't realize it; his destiny to save the galaxy was about to begin. On the other side of Earth, in the empty space of the desert, a huge spaceship appeared and landed on the ground. When the ship opened, three figures appeared from the light. Two of those figures were young women and the third one was a tall man.

One of the women said in a snotty way "So, this is Earth?"

The other woman replied "It is; this is where I found him."

"Great," the first woman said, "Let's just find him and get out of here."

The man then said in a relaxed way "Let's go and find him."

Once he said that, the three of them floated in mid-air and started to fly in the distance.

Two days later, it was the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan felt ready to take on any challenge that would be thrown at him. His parent, Mr. Gordon and the whole town were there, cheering for him to win. He also was wearing Starfire's necklace for good luck. But before he could actually compete, he had to go through a series of preliminary rounds to get a shot at the prize money. But only using a partial of his strength; Gohan past the preliminary rounds with ease. Before they were going to select the fighters to fight in the competition, Gohan went to the buffet and started to devour dish after dish of meat, pasta and other variety of foods available. Once he was done, he left the table with piles of dishes, pots and bones from the meat.

When he heard that they were ready for the choosing, Gohan walked to the other fighters who made it to the finals. Including him, 15 more fighters were accepted to compete in the finals. As Gohan observed the other fighters, one of them stood out than the rest. This fighter was 6'-4" tall, had an orange Mohawk hair style and blue eyes. He was wearing a black undersuit, a green upper body armor; that has a black abs section with green armor protecting his outer thighs and groin area, green armbands and green boots with black tips. In the left side of his chest, there was a small red symbol that looked like a ribbon with two Rs on it. As they were calling names of the fighters, Gohan was the sixth one to be called. As Gohan began to select a number, he hoped that he would have the same match as the man he was interested in, for he looked like a challenge. When he drew his number, it was the number 1.

As they called the man's name, for a strange reason, his name was 16. As this man selected his number, it was the number 10. Once every fighter got their number, the first round of the tournament was about to begin. Gohan was up against a man who stood 6'-2" tall, was really fat and looked like he was from another country.

When Gohan's opponent walked up to him, he said "Well little man. Are you ready to get stomped?"

Gohan looked at him and replied "We'll just have to see."

Minutes later, The World Martial Arts Tournament was about to begin with the first round that included Gohan. When he walked towards the arena, it was a flat platform that had a stony surface, 2' tall and 50 yards apart. As soon as Gohan stepped on the platform, his parents and the rest of his town started to cheer for him.

Once both of the fighters were in the arena, the man Gohan was fighting said "Don't get your hopes up. I've been competing in the tournament for almost ten years. I have all the knowledge I need to win."

Gohan then said in a taunting way "And how many of those tournaments have you actually won?"

The man grew furious and said "Don't you dare talk to me like that! I'll make sure you'll never walk again!"

When the bell rang to begin the battle, the man then rushed up to Gohan with his arms swinging wildly at him. When he was near Gohan, his swung his right arm at him, thinking it would hit him. However, Gohan jumped in the air, blocked with his left leg and delivered a soft kick with his right leg across the man's face. With the impact from the kick, it sends the man flying out of the arena and into the ground.

As the man laid there in shock, an announcer said "Ring out! The winner of this round is: Gohan!"

When he said that, everyone in the crowd started to cheer wildly at Gohan. As he left the arena and into the building, he saw the man called 16 waiting still for his match. As he approached 16, he then looked at Gohan with a mysterious look.

16 then said in a mysterious way "Are you the one they called Gohan?"

Gohan replied "Yes."

16 walked away and said "When we meet up in the last battle, I hope you use your full strength."

As 16 was gone, Gohan began to think what he was talking about. As the battles continued, when it was 16's turn, he knocked his opponent out in one punch. Hours later in the final round, it was Gohan vs. 16. When the both of them stepped into the ring, Gohan tried to sense 16's strength. But when he tried to; he could sense his energy at all.

When they were in position, Gohan said "Who are you, exactly?"

16 replied "I am here to test your abilities. To see if the stories are true."

With a curious look, Gohan asked "What stories?"

When the bell rang to start the fight, 16 charged Gohan with intense speed. As he was throwing punches at him, Gohan started to block his attacks. When it was Gohan's turn to attack, he delivered a few punches to 16. However, 16 manage to block Gohan's attack with ease. When Gohan threw his left fist, 16 dodges it by falling backwards and kicks Gohan in the air. Gohan then stops himself and looks down in the arena.

He then said to himself "Wow, this guy really is strong. I need to think of something as long as I'm up here."

In an instant, 16 disappeared into thin air. As Gohan looked around to find him, out of nowhere, 16 appeared behind Gohan and delivered a right punch on Gohan's back that sends him crashing to the arena.

When 16 landed on the ground, he said "Looks like you're not the Gohan that I've been searching for. You're weak compare to the stories I heard."

When he said that, there was a huge force of energy that sends a cloud of dust towards everyone. When the dust cleared, they saw Gohan covered with dirt on his body.

Gohan then said "Why are you looking for me? What do you want?"

16 replied "How about this; if you win the fight, I'll tell you everything you need to know. But if I win…"

He then pointed at Gohan's neck and said "…then I will take that necklace as my prize."

In shock, Gohan said in a furious way "I won't let you have this!"

When he said that, he charged at 16 with intense speed and delivered powerful punches at 16. But no matter how many times he hits 16, he doesn't look like he's taking any damage. Then 16 started to throw a few of his punches at Gohan, but he manages to blocks him. As the both fighters were going all out, the people in the crowd were both stunned and amazed by the fight between Gohan and 16. Suddenly, 16 delivered a right punch downward into Gohan's head. With that punch, he sends Gohan crashing to the floor.

As everyone was stunned, 16 said as he was raising his left hand "Looks like I win this fight. I guess I will now take my prize.

When he was about to grab Gohan's neck, Gohan then grabs 16's arm and stood up.

As he stood up, Gohan said in a raging way "I won't let you have this!"

When he said that, Gohan delivered a powerful right punch into 16's stomach. With that impact, it sends 16 towards the wall of the stadium and fell to the ground. When there was a moment of silence, it was followed by a thunderous applause.

The announcer then said "Amazing! Out of all the battles that happened in this tournament: this fight was spectacular! For the winner of this battle is the youngest fighter ever to compete: Gohan!"

When he said Gohan's name, everyone in the audience started to cheer his name wildly.

The announcer then went up to Gohan and said "Tell us, how does it feel to be the youngest fighter to win in this year's tournament?"

Gohan had a witless look and replied "I guess that it was fun while it lasted."

"Well that's just great," the announcer said, "And since you're the winner, you won the prize money of 10,000 gold pieces!"

The announcer then said in a quiet way "And a word from the wise; beware of the crowd. These people will go crazy for you."

He then said to the crowd "And with that, our 100th Annual World Martial Arts Tournament has come to a close! See you all next year!"

Minutes later behind the buildings, Gohan's parents and the town cheered for his victory and telling him how the last fight was amazing.

Mr. Gordon went up to him and said in a joyous way "That was the most amazing fight I've seen my whole life! I've never seen a battle like that! I'm telling you my boy; people will talk about this tournament for years to come!"

His mother kissed Gohan on one of his cheeks and said "I'm so proud of you!"

Gohan replied "Thank you everyone for being here."

He then got one of the ten chests, which contained 1,000 in each box, and said "Now let's get these chests to the city hall and start dividing them."

When the said that, the whole town cheered and started to put the chests on carts to take them into the town. Once all the chests were in the carts, Gohan started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Gohan?" Steven asked.

Stephanie then said "We're going to have a party when we get back."

Gohan turned to them and said "You guys go on ahead. I need to do something then meet up with all of you later."

Once the twins replied, Gohan started to search for 16 for some answers. Ten minutes went by and had no luck of finding him.

When he was about to go, a voice said "So you have arrived."

When Gohan look to see who is was, it was 16 floating in the air.

When 16 landed on the ground, he said in a peaceful way "So, you are the Gohan I was suppose to find. And your strength is what I expected."

Gohan then said "Is that why you let me punch you? So that you can see my strength?"

16 replied "Affirmative."

"Then, you weren't going to take it?" Gohan asked as he was pointing at Starfire's necklace.

16 replied "I know that the necklace you have has a meaning to you. I had to use that against you so that I can observe your power."

"Now that you answered one of my questions," Gohan said, "How about another one. Like: what's your real name?"

16 replied "That is my real name. It's short for Android 16."

Gohan then said "Android?"

"Yes," 16 replied "I am a machine that took the appearance of an earthling to observe your race. I am not composed of life and my body if full of high-tech technology."

"So that's why I couldn't sense you energy," Gohan said, "But why are you here?"

"I am from another planet," 16 said, "I was sent here to find you."

"Find me?" Gohan asked, "But why?"

16 started to float in the air and said "Follow me, and you will see it for yourself."

As 16 said that, Gohan then floated in the air and followed 16 to where he was going.

As they were flying through the air, Gohan said "Where are we going?"

16 replied "I am taking you to the spaceship that I came here with the princesses."

"Princesses?" Gohan asked in a confused way.

"Yes," 16 said, "One of my many programs is to protect two princesses at all times."

"Let me guess," Gohan said, "You lost one of them here on Earth and you need my help to find her?"

"Negative," 16 replied, "But we do need you help."

Minutes later, they soon arrived at the spaceship 16 came in. When Gohan saw the ship, it looked like a huge saucer with a yellow edge, a white stony surface on the top and bottom of the ship and had a dome-like window on one end of the ship.

When they were about to take a step, a female voice said in a harsh way "Is that you, 16?"

When a figure appeared from the ship, it was a woman who stood 5'-6" tall and had orange skin, purple glowing eyes and long wavy black hair. She was wearing a blue undersuit with a black breast armor, black armbands, black armor boots and a silver crown on her head. To Gohan's surprise, this woman looked familiar.

When she looked at Gohan, she said in an arrogant way "Is this the earthling we're supposed to find?"

16 replied "Princess Komand'r, this is the earthling we were searching for."

Gohan then said "Komand'r?"

The woman replied "It's Tamaran for Blackfire."

"What?" Gohan asked, "Tamaran?"

"You know of our race?" Blackfire asked.

Gohan replied "Know it? Six years ago I helped someone like you. She gave me this necklace to remember her."

Blackfire looked at the necklace around Gohan's neck and said in a wicked way "Where did you get that?"

Gohan replied "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Calm down. I didn't take it, the girl I helped said to hold on to it."

Blackfire's hands started to glow purple and said "Give that to me!"

Gohan replied "No, I promised her that I would give it back."

When Blackfire was about to attack Gohan, another female voice said "Sister, who's out there with you?"

Blackfire replied "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" the female voice said, "If you say 'nothing', then something is out there."

Then a figure appeared from the ship. The figure was a girl who was 5'-4" tall, had orange skin, glowing green eyes, luscious purple lips, and long, fiery red hair that went down to her lower back. She was wearing what looked like a purple, one-piece swimsuit, long purple armbands and long purple boots that goes past her knees. When Gohan saw the girl; her skin shined like the sun, her body moved like the ocean and her beauty was almost breathe-taking. Gohan knew who she was; for that figure was none other than Starfire, the girl who he saved those years ago.


	5. Ready for takeoff! Travel to Tamaran

Chapter 4

"Starfire?" Gohan asked, "Is that you?"

When the girl looked at Gohan, she rushed up to him, jumped on him that caused Gohan to fall backwards, wrapped her arms around his neck and said in a cheerful way "Gohan of Earth! It is you! I have missed you all these years."

Not knowing she was hugging him too tight, Gohan was beginning to choke. When she figured it out she was hugging him too hard, she let go of him and let him breathe.

Once he started to breathe, Gohan said "So, you really are Starfire?"

"Yes," she replied, "And thanks to you, I finally reunited with my people on New Tamaran."

"That's great," Gohan said, "You're here with the princesses too?"

Starfire laughed and said "No. I am a princess."

"What?" Gohan asked in a surprised way "You're a princess?"

Before Starfire was going to reply, Blackfire interrupted by saying "Why does he have mother's necklace, sister?"

"Sister?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," Starfire replied, "She is my older sister, Blackfire."

She then looked at her sister and said "Sister, I lend him my necklace as a promise to see each other again."

Her sister replied in a snotty way "Is that why your first two husbands died, because of a stupid promise?"

Gohan then said in a startled way "Husbands?"

Starfire replied "I'll explain later. But first, we need your help."

Gohan replied "Okay, I'll help in anyway I can."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Blackfire said, "You just agreed to help without us telling you what the problem is?"

"Yes," Gohan said, "I promised to help her when she comes back."

She then turned to Starfire and said in a quiet way "This earthling really is stupid."

Ignoring her sister, Starfire said "Gohan, we need your Earth powers to aid my people."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

Starfire replied "We heard that Frieza was going to send his army to invade our new planet. Even though we tried to live in secret, they somehow know where we live and are ready to destroy us."

"What can I do to help?" Gohan asked.

She replied "Come with us to Tamaran and fight with us to defend our planet."

Gohan's heart sank and said "Wow, that's heavy to take in right now."

Blackfire then said in a awful way "See! I told you that he wasn't going to help us!"

"I never said I don't want to help," Gohan said, "It's just tough to take in. I mean; I have a job, a family to look after and a town that I helped out."

"A family?" Starfire asked.

Gohan replied "My mother and father."

He then said "Just give me time to say my good-byes."

"Very well then," 16 said, "You have one day to respond. Until then, we will wait for you."

"Alright," Gohan said, "Then I'll be back."

When he said that, he flew off in the distance. As he arrives to Alistar later that night, he entered the blacksmith's shop to see if Mr. Gordon was there.

When Gordon appeared from the back room, he saw Gohan and said "Hey, the man of the hour! Where have you been? You missed out on a great feast!"

"Sorry about that," Gohan said.

Gordon knew something was troubling Gohan and asked "What's wrong, my boy?"

Gohan replied "I'm going away for a long trip, master."

"What?" Gordon said, "Where are you going."

Gohan replied "Somewhere far away. I don't know for how long, but I promise that I will return."

Gordon replied "I see. Well then, if you're going, then I have a farewell gift for you."

He then when into the back room and took out a black case.

Gordon then gave Gohan the case and said "It's for you."

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

When he opened the case, to his surprise, it was the sword that had the black handle, the orange sheath and the blade was 3 feet long.

"Wait," Gohan said, "Is that the sword…"

Gordon interrupted by saying "Yes, it's the sword that you took an interest when you first can into my store. I was holding on to that sword ever since."

When Gohan got the sword and tied it behind his back where the handle was shifted to his right shoulder, he said "Thank you, master. I promise to use it well."

Gordon replied "Now go. And be sure to bring me something interesting."

When Gohan was about to leave, he said "Will do. See you soon."

Then he left the store and saw Steven and Stephanie just outside the shop.

"Hey guys," Gohan said.

Stephanie replied "Where were you?"

"Yeah," Steven said, "You missed one hell of a party."

Gohan replied "Sorry, I met up with an old friend."

He then said "Listen guys, I'm going away for awhile."

"What?" the twins said in a depressed way.

"I know," Gohan said, "I don't know how long I'm going to be out, but it was fun to be with you guys."

Steven then said "Well then, I hope you come back."

Stephanie then walked up to Gohan, hugged him around his neck and said "We both wish you a safe travel."

Gohan replied "Thanks you two. I'll see you when I get back."

When Stephanie let go of him, he floated in mid-air and flew to his parent's house, which was miles away from the town. Once he arrived at his parent's house, he entered the house, just to see them on the dinner table.

When his mother saw him, she said "Gohan, you're back."

"Hi mom and dad," Gohan said.

When they saw Gohan having a gloomy look, his dad asked "What's wrong, son?"

Gohan began to tell them about how he saved Starfire years ago and what happened after the tournament.

"I see," his mom said, "And are you sure your not making up stories?"

Gohan replied "You know that I never lie."

His dad then said "And you promised this girl to help her?"

"Yes," Gohan said, "And I'm here to listen to what you're going to say."

His dad replied "We have nothing to say, but good luck in your journey."

Gohan's mother then said "Honey…"

His dad then said in a peaceful way "Sweetheart, we have been keeping boy from going on any adventures. I think he's old enough to go out on his own."

She then got up and said to her husband "Can we speak in our room, please?"

"Of course," he replied, "We'll be right back."

When they entered their room, they began to talk about something that Gohan did not understand. Minutes went by and his parents finally came out of the room.

Gohan's dad said in a sorrowful way "Son, there's something that me and your mother have been meaning to tell you sooner or later."

"What is it?" Gohan asked.

His parents then began to tell him that they were only his adoptive parents and found him inside a white, hollowed stone in a forest long ago.

Gohan then said in a startled way "You found me? But, where was I from? Where are my real parents?"

His mother replied "We don't know. But when we found you, we knew it was a sign. We both wanted a child to love."

Gohan went up to them and hugged them. In tears, Gohan's parents hugged him back.

When he let go, Gohan said "Thank you. You have been the best parents anyone could ask for."

"Thank you son," his dad said, "Now go and help that girl."

When Gohan was about to leave; he went to his room, got a bag and started to pack some his clothes.

As soon as he was about to leave, he then said to his parents "Good-bye, mom and dad. I promise that I will return."

When he said that, he left the house and started to fly towards the spaceship. When he was near the ship, Starfire was outside with her sister. As he descended from the air, the both of them looked at him with a surprise look.

"Gohan," Starfire said, "You're here?"

Gohan replied "I am. Are we ready to go?"

Blackfire said in a harsh way "Yeah, 16 is already in there, ready to take off."

"Okay then," Gohan said, "Let's get going."

When Starfire and Blackfire entered the ship, they turned back and saw Gohan carefully stepping onto the ship.

"What are you doing?" Blackfire asked.

Gohan replied "I have to be careful."

Starfire said "It's okay. It is you first time that you get to fly in a spaceship?"

Gohan replied "Yeah."

As he was walking carefully, Blackfire said in a wicked way "Will you just hurry it up!"

Then Gohan started to walk faster until he was aboard the ship. When he entered the ship, Blackfire pressed a button and the door closed behind them.

Starfire then said "Follow us to the control room."

The three of them then started to make their way to the room. Once they got to the control room, Gohan saw four seats open and 16 sitting seating in the front seat.

Gohan then said "Hey 16. I'm here and ready to…"

When he walked up to 16, there was some sort of plug attached to 16's chest.

Before Gohan was about to say something, Starfire said "Don't worry. He is connected to the ship."

Out of nowhere, 16's voice said "Now that Gohan's here, you can all take you seats."

When he said that, Starfire and Blackfire took their seats while Gohan took his. He then saw the both of them attaching themselves with some sort of strap across their bodies.

"What is that?" Gohan asked.

Starfire replied "Put it on and you'll see."

When Gohan put his sword and his stuff off to a side and attached the strap across the body, Blackfire said "We're ready to go."

16 replied "Countdown launch sequence: 10, 9, 8, 7…"

As he was counting down, Blackfire said to Gohan "Try not to scream like a girl."

Gohan looked at Blackfire and said "Wait, what?"

16 continued by saying "…3, 2, 1."

Once he said that, the ship began to shake a little bit, and soon, it blasted up into the sky. With the pressure from the liftoff, Gohan began to felt uneasy and started to shake up and down. When the ship left Earth's atmosphere and into space, the shaking stopped.

Blackfire then got out of her seat and said "I'll be in my room. Wake me up when are there."

When Blackfire left, Starfire got out of here seat and asked "How long do we have until we arrive on Tamaran?"

16 replied "We estimate about 9 days before arriving on Tamaran."

"Okay," Starfire said "Gohan, come with me so that…"

When she looked at Gohan, he was frightened from the launch.

"Are you okay," she asked.

Gohan, while getting off from his seat, replied "Sure. I think I lost my brains back there."

Starfire laughed and said "You'll get use to it. Come on, let me show you around."

When they were about to leave, Gohan remembered that he had Starfire's necklace.

He took it off and said "Starfire."

She turned to him and replied "What is it?"

"Your necklace," Gohan said, "I forgot to give it to you."

He handed her the necklace and Starfire said in a cheerful way "Thank you, Gohan."

When she put it around her neck, she said "Come on. Let me show you around."

Gohan then grabbed his stuff and followed Starfire. The first place she showed him was the kitchen, it contained enough food to last them the whole trip. The next room was the training room, where it had all the equipment it needs to improve your fighting techniques. Then she lead him to the infirmary room where there was some sort of chamber with green liquid in it. She said it's called a Healing Chamber; where doctors put someone who was heavily wounded in it and starts to heal that person. She then started to show him more rooms from the laundry to the restroom.

As they were walking, Gohan asked "Where did you get this ship?"

Starfire replied "My father found this ship on our old planet of Tamaran. He said that this ship once belonged to the Saiyans."

"The Saiyans?" Gohan said, "I thought you said there were all dead."

"True," Starfire said, "But this ship was left by them years ago. Since the language of the Saiyans is very complex and difficult to translate, we found 16 to control the ship his way."

"Cool," Gohan said, "Where did you find him?"

Starfire replied "Actually, my father found him years before I was born. He said that 16 arrived to our old planet with no memories and didn't remember where he was from."

When they crossed a steel door that was sealed shut and had a strange reactor in the center of the room, Gohan asked "What is this room?"

"It's the Gravity Room," Starfire replied, "That room can apply a certain amount of force on you so that you can experience the pressure of that gravity."

"What to try it?" Gohan asked.

Starfire replied "Oh no, 16 told us not to go in that room. He said it's dangerous for us."

Gohan replied "Aw man."

As they were walking down a hallway, Gohan saw a door that had a strange language written across the door. The door was Y-shaped with no handles and to the right side of the door, it had a blue screen with some sort of hand print.

"What's behind this door?" he asked.

Starfire looked at him and replied "We don't know. But we do know that the language across the door is a Saiyan language."

"You said 16 is connected to the ship," Gohan said, "Couldn't he just open it?"

"He tried that," Starfire said, "But everything he did, he couldn't open the door."

Gohan looked at the screen and said "How about placing your hands on the screen here?"

"We also tried that," she replied, "But it still didn't work."

When she walked away, Gohan carefully tries to place his hands on the screen.

When he was about to, Starfire said "Don't bother, if we couldn't do it, no one could. Come on, there's more to see."

When he started to follow Starfire, he was beginning to think what was behind the door and why was he starting to be attach to it. Minutes later, she showed him an empty room that had a bed in it.

"And this is where you are going to be staying in," she said.

Gohan entered the room and said "Thanks, Starfire."

"Your welcome," she replied, "We only have about 9 days before we arrived to Tamaran. You should make yourself comfortable."

When she was about to leave, Gohan said "Wait, can we talk for a bit?"

Starfire looked at him and asked "Talk about what?"

"About you being married," Gohan replied, "When you left, you got married twice?"

She stood quiet for a bit and replied "Yes, but not as you earthlings think about marriage."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Starfire replied "The first time I was married was when I returned home weeks after. I was given to a Tamaranean by the name of Prince Karras to seal a peace treaty; he was from another royal family."

"What happened to him?" Gohan asked.

"He died on the battlefield," she replied, "And the second time I married was to another Tamaranean by the name of General Phy'zzon, but he then died defending our new planet from Frieza's men."

Gohan said in a nervous way "And have ever…you know…"

"If you're about to say what you're thinking, no!" Starfire said in a startled way, "I may have gotten married, but I was still too young for that!"

Gohan then said "That's not what I mean. I was meant to say if you loved them."

"Oh," Starfire said, "Then no, I didn't."

"Was it because you were forced to?" Gohan asked.

She replied "It's not that. My people believed that 'love' is a weak emotion. Besides, I don't know how 'love' feels like."

"Oh," Gohan said in a gloomed way, "Well, I got to unpack. And…"

Starfire then said "Okay, I'll just be at my room."

When she was about to leave, she said "By the way: thank you for helping us."

Gohan replied in a peaceful way "No problem."

When he said that, Starfire smiled and walked away. As she was walking down the hallway; her heart started to beat faster, it felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. She was wondering what's wrong with her, but she decides to ignore it and walks to her room.

As Gohan finished unpacking, out of nowhere, 16's voice said "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Gohan was startled and said "Next time, a little heads up."

"I'm sorry," 16 said.

"Don't be 16," Gohan said," I'm not use to this type of stuff."

"My apologizes," 16 said, "If you need anything…"

Gohan then said "Actually, I do need something."

"What will that be?" 16 asked.

Gohan replied "I want to see the Gravity Room."

16 then said "I am unauthorized to do that."

"Why not," Gohan said, "You were program to protect Starfire and her sister."

"But I don't want to see what could go wrong," 16 said.

"Don't worry," Gohan said, "If anything happens, then it would be my fault, not yours."

16 stood quiet and said "Report to the Gravity Room then. I'll see if I can get the safety protocols on."

**Cheesy I know. But hey, that is what I know about Tamaraneans. Did a proper research on that too. Stay tune for more exciting adventures of Gohan as he travels to Tamaran.**


	6. Emergency Stop on Planet Namek

Chapter 5

Once Gohan entered the Gravity Room, he walked up to the reactor and saw buttons everywhere with a black screen.

"What is this screen for?" Gohan asked.

16 replied "That screen tells you how much gravity is active in the room. I'll put on 1x the gravity."

Seconds later, nothing happened.

"What's supposed to happen?" Gohan asked.

"I am adjusting to Earth's gravity," 16 said, "To you, it feels like nothing is happening. Now see what happens if I apply 5x the gravity."

When he said that, seconds later, Gohan's body started to feel heavy and fell to his knees.

While struggling to the gravity, Gohan said "What the hell?"

16 then said "Not easy? Why do you want to be in this room?"

As Gohan was getting up from the floor, he replied "I need a place to train."

"Why not train in the training room?" 16 asked.

Gohan replied "That could also help me. But I don't know what could be out there. That's why I have to work extra hard."

"Are you willing to take any risk?" 16 asked.

"I am," Gohan said, "I made a promise to Starfire, so I intend to keep it."

There was a moment of silence when 16 said "Very well. Shall I do anything else?"

"Yeah," Gohan replied, "Take the gravity up to 10x."

It has been over a week since they departed Earth. As Starfire and Blackfire were minding there own business, they both heard a huge explosion down the hallway. When they got out of there rooms, they started to head towards the explosion. The blast came from the Gravity Room where Gohan was walking out of.

"What the hell happened?" Blackfire asked in a furious way.

Gohan replied in an innocent way "I kind of accidentally went far beyond the max of this room."

Blackfire then said "We told you for the hundredth time: No using the Gravity Room!"

"Okay," Gohan said, "I guess I won't be using it anymore, since the reactor blew up."

As he walked away, Blackfire said "That earthling is getting on my nerves!"

"Relax, sister," Starfire said, "It's not his fault the reactor blew up."

16's voice then said "Actually, it is."

"Ha!" Blackfire said, "See! If he hasn't been using it too many times, it would blow up!"

"It's not that he was using it too much," 16 said, "It's just that he went beyond the maximum of the gravity force."

"What would that be?" Blackfire said in a sarcastic way, "Like 10?"

16 then said "More like 100x the gravity."

Starfire and Blackfire were both alarmed and Starfire said in a frighten way "100x the gravity?"

"Affirmative," 16 replied.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Gohan was making himself a meal until Starfire and Blackfire entered the room. They went closer to Gohan and started to observe Gohan's body.

Gohan looked at them and asked in a curious way "Do you need something?"

Blackfire looked at him and said in a witless way "100x the gravity?"

"Yeah," Gohan said, "What's wrong?"

Starfire then said "Do you feel tired? Worn out? Or badly weaken?"

Gohan replied "I'm perfectly alright. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Blackfire said in a arrogant way, "What's wrong? How can an earthling like you resist up to 100x the gravity?"

Gohan stood quiet and said "I guess I got use to it over time."

Blackfire then said "No one can get use to that kind of gravity in so little time!"

"Well," Gohan said, "I did."

16's voice then said "Princess Komand'r, may I say something?"

"What is it, 16?" Blackfire said.

16 replied "Permission to land to the nearest planet?"

"What for?" she asked.

16 then said "It appears we are being followed."

At the same time, everyone said "What?"

"They're not close," 16 said, "But we should land somewhere until it is safe."

"Fine," Blackfire said, "What's the nearest planet?"

There was a moment of silence until 16's voice said "There's a planet called Namek."

"It'll have to do," Blackfire said, "Everyone, to the control room."

Once everyone was in the control room in their seats with there straps on, 16 made an immediate stop on Planet Namek. When they entered Namek's atmosphere, the ship began to shake and was falling down hard. When 16 had control of the ship, he then made a safe landing on the surface.

As everyone took off their straps, Starfire said "How far are they?"

16 replied "They are not that far. Somehow they are coming to this planet."

"What?" she said, "Then we have to be ready to fight then."

"Negative," 16 said, "Once they arrive, we will have to hide for awhile then leave."

"Wait," Gohan said, "Who's following us?"

Blackfire replied "Frieza's men! Who do you think?"

"Well, I think Starfire is right," Gohan said, "We have to fight."

"Negative," 16 said, "My program will not allow it."

"What?" Gohan asked, "Why?"

"My program is to protect the princesses from any danger," 16 said.

Starfire then got out of her seat and said "Well then, catch me if you can."

She then rushed out of the control room and started to head outside the ship.

"Koriand'r!" Blackfire yelled, "Get back here!"

Gohan got out of his seat and said "Don't worry, I'll go and get her."

He then started to go after Starfire outside the ship. When he was outside, he saw giant pillars of rocks with green grass on top, small islands, water that was blue and the sky was green. He then looked around to try to find Starfire.

He then said "Starfire! Where are you?"

Then her voice said "Up here."

When Gohan looked up, he saw her floating in mid-air.

"Since when you can fly?" Gohan asked.

Starfire replied "As long as I have the right emotions, I can use my powers."

"What kind of emotions?" he asked.

Ignoring his question, Starfire said "Come on, Gohan. Let's go fight Frieza's men."

"As much as I like to," Gohan said, "But you heard 16. Come back inside the ship."

"Oh fine," Starfire said.

She then said in a amusing way "But you have to catch me first."

When she said that, she started to fly away from him. When she look back to find him, he was already gone. But when she looked forward, he was already in front of her. When she slowed down, she was right in front of Gohan.

"Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" he asked.

Starfire replied "It's been awhile since I felt fresh air."

"That's not why we are here, Starfire," Gohan said, "Come on, let's go back to the ship."

Suddenly, a huge warship appeared from a distance. As they observed the ship landing, somehow, it wasn't heading for them.

"Why isn't it coming for us?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," Gohan said, "Let's go take a look. But stay close."

When Starfire agreed, they both carefully flew towards the warship. Once they were near the ship, they hid themselves behind huge rocks. When they looked at the ship, Starfire knew what it was.

"It's a slave ship," she said.

"A slave ship?" Gohan asked, "Why is it doing here?"

All of a sudden, they heard screams near their positions. When they followed the screams, they saw 50 different aliens with the same upper-body armor that had shoulder pads, black undersuit, white boots, white gloves and white helmets. They all had some sort of gauntlet on their left arm that was connected to their helmets.

Starfire then said in a quiet way "Those are Frieza's men."

Gohan said "But, why are they here?"

Then they heard the screams again, and some of Frieza's men were moving around. Suddenly, a small group of creatures appeared out of nowhere. These creatures had either light or dark green skin, two yellow eyes, two antennas on their forehead, no hair and pointy ears. They all were wearing weird-looking robes with a white scarf around their necks. They all head pink biceps; but when some of them had opened vests, it revealed pink abs. Gohan saw that there were adults, but when he looked closer, he saw little figure hiding behind the big ones.

"Do those little figures look like children?" Gohan asked.

Starfire looked and replied "Yeah, they kind of do."

When one of the little creatures fell down, one of Frieza's men went up to it and said "You there! Get up!"

He then raised the gauntlet to the creature and said "You have to the count of three to get up!"

Then, an old creature that had a dark green skin while wearing a dark red vest with white pants and brown shoes went up to the child and said in a terrified way "Please, don't harm the child. I don't know why you are all here, but we don't want trouble."

Frieza's follower then said "Well you just asked for it. From now on: this planet is now under the control of the Cold Empire."

Gohan turned to Starfire and asked "The Cold Empire?"

She replied "It's an empire ruled by Frieza's family. Besides him, there is his brother Cooler and their father King Cold."

When they looked back at Frieza's men, one of the raised their left arm to their side and said in a dreadful way "If you don't comply, then this will happen to you."

When he pulled a trigger, he sends a blast of yellow energy towards a large crater of rock and it exploded into a million pieces.

He then pointed it at the two creatures and said "And that's going to be you if you don't move it!"

Gohan then said in a quiet way "We have to do something."

"Like what?" Starfire asked, "Those blasts can kill us."

Gohan then said "Your right. Let's go back to the ship and tell 16 about this."

When she agreed, they both flew off in the distance.

As their ship came into sight, Starfire said "What are we going to tell 16? I mean, what if he doesn't agree to help?"

When she turned to look at Gohan, he was gone. He looked around to see where he is and figured out that where he was. Meanwhile as Frieza's men were capturing the creatures, one of the older ones fell to the floor.

One of Frieza's men walked up to it and said "Get up, you pathetic creature! I wasn't getting paid for this!"

The creature then replied "I'm tired."

Frieza's follower then raised his left hand and said in a wicked way "Then you should take a long rest!"

When he was about to pull the trigger, Gohan appeared out of nowhere and delivered a powerful kick towards his left side of his face. With that kick, it not only knocked him to the floor, but also knocks him out cold.

Gohan then said in a furious way "Next time, you should pick on someone your own size!"

When he said that, 5 of Frieza's men surrounded him with their left arms pointing at him. When they were about to pull the trigger, a wall of fire appeared and attacked them.

When Gohan was wondering what was happening, Starfire appeared in front of him and said in a harsh way "Why did you leave me like that? I thought we were going to get help!"

Gohan replied "You know 16 was going to say no. Besides, I can't stand on the sidelines and let them harm these people."

Suddenly, blasts from Frieza's men started to shoot at both Gohan and Starfire. Once they saw the blasts, they immediately started to dodge the blasts and moved away from the defenseless creatures. As they dodging the attacks, Starfire raised her hands and fired blasts of fire-like bullets towards Frieza's men.

Gohan looked at her and said in a surprising way "You can shot fire too?"

Starfire replied "I like to call them 'Firebolts'."

She then started to shoot more of her Firebolts at Frieza's men, but they manage to dodge them.

Gohan then said "Time to wrap this up."

In a flash, Gohan knocks out 20 of them in an instance and stood there with a serious look.

He then turned to them and said in a fearless way "Now you have about three seconds to get off this planet and never return!"

When he said that, the remaining men quivered in fear, took the unconscious men back to their ship and started to fly off into the distance.

Once they were gone, Starfire went up to him and said in a cheerful way "Wow, Gohan! How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Gohan asked in a confused way.

"The way you move that fast!" she said, "It's like one second you were next to me and the next, you knock out 20 of Frieza's men like nothing!"

Gohan stood quiet for a bit and said "I…really moved that fast? I didn't know that."

Then the creatures went up to them and the one in the red vest said in a joyous way "Thank you for saving us."

Gohan turned to them and said "It's the least we could do."

The creature said "I am the Grand Elder, leader of the Namekians. I personally welcome you to Planet Namek, visitors."

Starfire then said "Thank you. This is my friend: Gohan from planet Earth. I am Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran."

The Grand Elder then said in a cheerful way "Ah, you a Tamaranean? Our people have heard great things about you!"

"Thank you," Starfire said.

When she said that, off in the distance, Blackfire and 16 were flying everywhere to find Gohan and Starfire. When they found them with the Namekians, they landed near them.

Blackfire then said in a furious way "Where were you two?"

Gohan replied "We saw the Namekians in trouble. So we…"

Before he could finish, Blackfire said "I wasn't talking to you, earthling!"

Starfire stepped in a said "Don't talk to him like that. He beaten Frieza's men and…"

"And now they know we are here!" Blackfire said, "It gives us the more reason to leave!"

She turned to 16 and said "I'll be at the ship."

She then started to fly off in the distance.

16 then said "We should get moving if we are to reach New Tamaran."

Starfire replied "Alright, Gohan let's go."

She then turned to the Namekians and said "We should get going. It's been a pleasure to meet you all."

The Grand Elder said "You are always welcome to our planet any time."

Gohan replied in a cheerful way "Thank you, hope to see you all soon."

They all then started to head to the ship to leave the planet. Once they arrived to the ship and were about to board it, Gohan paused for a moment and looked over to the horizon.

Starfire looked at him and said "What's the matter?"

Gohan replied "Someone's coming."

In the distance, there was a figure that was flying their way and difficult to see what is was. When it got closer and landed near them, they saw a Namekian that was 5'-6" tall who had light green skin and was wearing a white scarf, blue vest, white pants and brown shoes.

"Are you the ones who saved the Grand Elder?" the Namekian asked.

Gohan replied "Yes."

The Namekian then said "I want to join you."

"I'm sorry," Starfire said, "but we are going to Tamaran to fight of Frieza's men."

"Please," the Namekian said, "I want fight the monster behind my people's attack."

Gohan then said "How are you fighting skills?"

The Namekian replied "I'm an excellent fighter."

"Alright," Gohan said, "Then you're hired."

He then said "I'm Gohan by the way."

"My name is Piccolo," the Namekian replied.

Starfire said "And I am Princess Koriand'r."

"And I am Android 16," 16 said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Piccolo said, "Now let's go and find this monster."

When he said that, everyone entered the ship, took their seats and started to head to Tamaran.

**I know what you are thinking: why is Piccolo doing on Planet Namek instead on Earth as the Demon King Piccolo? Well, I didn't want him to be evil at first. And notice that he is wearing the same clothes as Nail, don't let this confuse you. If any concerns, please comment and I will keep you all updated. **


	7. Home at last! Arrive on Planet Tamaran!

Chapter 6

Two days later, the slave-ship that invaded Namek had returned to the mothership in another part of the galaxy. And the leader of this mothership was none other than Frieza. When the officer in charge of the enslavement of the Namekians reported to Frieza, he was terrified of what will happen to him. Frieza had cybernetic limbs from when he destroyed Planet Vegeta years ago: his left arm was replaced with a robotic arm, his lower body was also replaced with robotic parts that his feet had three toes and his tail had sharp edges, and finally, his right side of his face was constructed and rebuilt. Now his right side of his face was covered in dark blue metal while the remaining of his real body was all white.

When the officer entered the control room where Frieza was, he said in a terrified way "Lord Frieza…we have arrived."

Frieza said with a little robotic voice "And where are the Namekians?"

The officer replied in a frighten way "We…sort of… had a little situation when we arrive."

Frieza turned to him and said in an angry way "You fail to capture the Namekians? What could of happened that you had to abandon your mission?"

The officer replied "A Tamaranean arrived with a strange creature and took out half our squad."

Frieza then said "A Tamaranean? Their powers couldn't be that powerful to take out your squad."

"No my lord," the officer said, "This one flew into the air and started to shoot out fire."

"Fire?" Frieza asked, "Was this Tamaranean a female by any chance?"

The officer replied "Yes, my lord."

Frieza then said in a furious way "Princess Koriand'r! That little wrenched witch! How dare she get involved in my plans!"

The officer then said "But lord…"

When he was about to finish; a pink beam of energy appeared from behind, shots him in the chest, and in an instance, fell to the floor and died.

Then a figure appeared from the shadows of the hallway. It was Frieza's brother: Cooler, who stood 5'-7" tall and had a light purple skin from head to toe, red-dead eyes, a long light purple tail and had three toes in each of his feet. He was wearing a white stony helmet with a blue stripe in the middle with matching upper body armor that was well-fitted to his body, armbands and shin guards.

"Was that really necessary, brother?" Frieza asked.

"Yes," Cooler replied, "I'm your older brother and I get more authority around here."

Frieza said in a furious way "This is my ship! You have no right to be here!"

"Oh, but I do," Cooler said, "You see, our father has a plan to conquer the Tamaraneans once and for all."

"Really?" Frieza said, "What is his plan?"

Cooler replied "He plans to hire the Ginyu Force to invade the Tamaraneans and cause a lot of chaos. Then you, me and father will appear before them and tell them to surrender to us. Otherwise, they can kiss their new planet and their race good-bye."

"At last," Frieza said, "They will finally get what they deserve for having an alliance with the Saiyans!"

"You know," Cooler said, "It was your own fault that you got yourself in the mess you are in."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Frieza asked in a vile way.

Cooler replied "If only you were faster and stronger than you are now, then you wouldn't be in those cybernetic parts."

Frieza then said in a raging way "Shut up! Just because I was stuck in that pathetic planet, doesn't mean I wasn't weak enough to escape!"

"Sure," Cooler said.

Frieza then said "And why did you have to kill my officer?"

Cooler replied "Because he wasn't telling the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Frieza asked.

Cooler replied "You see, Princess Koriand'r was there, but she hardly did anything. In matter of fact, it was a being from a planet called Earth that took out half their squad and saved the Namekians."

"An earthling took out my men?" Frieza asked.

"Exactly," Cooler said, "And this is the same earthling that killed both Zarbon and Dadoria years ago."

Frieza then said "How do you know all this?"

Cooler gave off an evil smile and said "Let's just say I have someone on the inside."

Meanwhile on their way to New Tamaran; Gohan, Starfire, Blackfire, and Piccolo were all training themselves to become stronger while 16 was navigating the ship. While Piccolo was sparring with Gohan, Starfire and Blackfire were learning how to create new moves that involved using their Firebolts.

As everyone was training, 16 voice said "Everyone to the control room. We are about to reach our destination."

In joy, Starfire and Blackfire started to cheer and rushed to the control room.

As Gohan and Piccolo hurried to the control room, Piccolo said "So you're from planet Earth?"

Gohan replied "Yeah, I am."

"Then why are you here?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan said "Because I promised Starfire to help her in any way years ago."

"I see," Piccolo said, "You truly are a man of your word. And a noble warrior if I may add."

"Thanks," Gohan said, "But from what I heard, there are many other races out there that are better than Earth."

Piccolo said "It doesn't matter where you're from, if you have the power to do good, then you are becoming the better being."

When he said that, Gohan said "You think we'll get to fight Frieza and his clan?"

Piccolo replied "If we do, I hope we'll make them pay for everything they've done."

Once they all arrived in the control room, got into their seats and strapped themselves, they then immediately started to land in New Tamaran. When they entered Tamaran's atmosphere, the ship started to shake intensely. But with the guidance of 16, the ship manages to stay together and land safely. Once everyone got out of their seats, Gohan started to go to his room.

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked.

Gohan replied "I'm going to get my stuff. I'll meet you guys outside."

When he said that, he made his was to room to get his stuff. Once he got there, he got his sword, tied it behind his back where the handle was shifted to his right shoulder, packed his clothes and made his way outside. Once he got outside, he saw a vast land of weird-looking tree with violet leaves, dirt on the floor and the sky was purple. Behind him was a giant palace that had white walls and had three towers on top of a mountain. When he looked below, he saw a huge city surrounding the palace.

"Wow," Gohan said, "So this is Tamaran?"

"Yes," Starfire said, "Follow us to the palace."

When she said that, everyone started to follow both Starfire and Blackfire inside the palace. Then they all saw a Tamaranean man walking towards them. The Tamaranean was 6'-8" tall, had long red hair, orange skin, green eyes, and a red beard. He was wearing a long purple cape, with a silver armor that covered his body and silver boots.

Both Starfire and Blackfire rushed up to this Tamaranean and said in a cheerful way "Father!"

They then hugged the Tamaranean and started to cry on the spot. When Gohan and Piccolo were near them, the Tamaranean man looked at them in a suspicious way.

"Who are those two?" he asked.

Starfire replied "They are here to help us father."

She pointed at Piccolo and said "This Namekian is named Piccolo. He came with us when his planet was invaded by Frieza's men."

She then pointed at Gohan and said "And this is Gohan of Earth. He's the one I told you about."

The Tamaranean walked up to Gohan and said in a grateful way "It's a pleasure to meet the hero of my daughter. I am King Galfore."

"Nice to meet you," Gohan replied.

Galfore then said "Once again, thank you for coming to Tamaran on such a short notice."

"No problem," Gohan said, "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Galfore asked.

Gohan replied "When Frieza's army arrived?"

He then said "Oh right. My plan is simple: hold them all off until we have everyone on Tamaran in the escape ships."

"Hold up," Gohan said, "Why are you leaving the planet?"

"Because if we stay here, all of my people will perish," Galfore said, "If we can't save this planet, we can at least save my race from extinction."

"Okay," Gohan said, "I'll see what I can do. How hard can it be?"

"You don't understand," Galfore said, "Frieza's army is powerful and we barely have enough to defend ourselves."

"That's okay," Gohan said, "Just leave it to me."

"Now wait a minute," Piccolo said, "I'm here to stop the monster behind my people's attack. If I can't get to him, the least I could do is take out a few of his men."

16 then said "I have enough strength to fight as well."

"I'll fight too," Starfire said, "I want to protect my people."

"No, my daughter," Galfore said, "I don't want you or your sister to fight."

Blackfire then said "I'm stronger than her, father. I'll accompany her and make sure she is safe."

Galfore said "Alright, but be careful when they come."

When everyone agreed, Gohan said "How long do we have before they come?"

He replied "We estimate about a day. For now, we must feast to preserve our energy. Are any one of you hungry?"

In excitement, Gohan said "Are you kidding me? I'm starving!"

Moments later, a huge table filled with exotic food for everyone to eat. As everyone was eating their own food, Gohan started to chow down food that fell within his sight. All the food had a spicy and sweet taste to it, Gohan was drawn to such exotic food. As he was eating away, everyone was looking at Gohan in a weird way.

One of the Tamaranean that was dinning with them said "Wow, for an earthling, you like to eat a lot."

With food in his mouth, Gohan said "You know, that's what my mother says all the time."

As Gohan continued to eat, another Tamaranean said "X'Hal, this earthling is like a bottomless pit. Where is all that food going?"

As the male Tamaraneans looked at Gohan with a disgusted looked, the female Tamaraneans looked at him in an appealing way.

Gohan then looked at Piccolo and said "Hey Piccolo, you should eat something."

Piccolo replied "We Namekians don't eat. We don't have that type of digestive system."

"If you say so," Gohan said, "More for me."

When Gohan finished eating, he left pile of dirty dishes and empty pots lying around the table.

As everyone observed with a surprised look, Starfire said "What kind of earthling eats this much amount of food?"

Gohan replied in a jester way "I just love to eat."

The king then went up to Gohan and said "Excuse me. Can I ask you something?"

Gohan looked at him and said "Sure, what is it?"

Galfore then said "It's just that…you look familiar. Do you know anyone by the name of Bardock?"

Gohan looked confused and replied "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Right," he said.

"Who was he?" Gohan asked.

Galfore replied in a depressed way "He was an old friend."

As he walked away, Gohan then observed the Tamaraneans closely; he notices that everyone looks the same except for Blackfire.

"Hey Starfire," Gohan said, "How come your sister is the only one who looks different than you and everyone else?"

Starfire replied "It's because of the accident me and my sister had years ago."

"What accident?" Gohan asked.

"Me and my sister were wondering in a science lab we weren't supposed to be in," she said, "And were exposed to a large amount of radiation that was inside the lab."

Gohan then said "What happened next?"

Starfire replied "My people all have the ability of super-strength and flight, but me and my sister both gained the ability to create and use fire to our will. But my sister had her appearance changed after that day."

"Then why didn't you change your appearance?" he asked.

"I don't know," Starfire said, "But the scientists said that it had something to do with her emotions."

"Which reminds me," Gohan then said, "You said that in order to use your powers, you need to have to right emotions. What exactly does that mean?"

Starfire replied "In order to use our powers, my people need two emotions; confidence and joy. We have to be confident to become strong and have our thoughts full of joy to fly."

"What about your Firebolts?" he asked.

"Since me and my sister are the only ones to use Firebolts, we need to use a new emotion to use them," she replied.

Gohan then said "What emotion would that be?"

Starfire replied "We both need to use rage to harness our new ability."

"Let me guess," Gohan said, "You think about your people being harmed by the Cold Empire and become furious?"

Starfire replied "Exactly."

When Gohan looked back at the Tamaraneans, he noticed that the females were looking at him in a charming way. When he looked back at Starfire, out of nowhere, a Tamaranean scientist appeared before Gohan in an appealing way; which caused Gohan to fall on backwards. The Tamaranean scientist had a long white coat and weird-looking glasses.

As the Tamaranean scientist was observing Gohan, he said in a witty way "Remarkable. What kind of specimen is this one?"

Starfire replied "Dr. Kazarr, what a surprise to see you."

"Dr. who?" Gohan asked.

"Dr. Kazarr is a biologist," Starfire said, "He studies life from other planets and does research on Tamaran."

"Never mind all that," Dr. Kazarr said, "What kind of specimen did you bring?"

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

The doctor pointed at Gohan and said "What kind of species is he?"

"Me?" Gohan asked, "Well, I'm from planet Earth."

"Fascinating," Kazarr said, "My, I've never had the chance to study an earthling before."

He then said "Would you like to come with me for a bit?"

"Dr. Kazarr!" Starfire said in a stunned way, "He is here to help us! The last thing we want is you performing autopsy on him!"

"Wait, what?" Gohan asked him in a shocked way.

"Autopsy?" Kazarr asked, "No, I simply want a blood sample to keep in my records."

"If you want a blood sample, try not to take a lot." Gohan said.

"Of course," Kazarr replied, "Follow me."

Minutes later, Starfire and Gohan enters Kazarr's lab where there was a huge screen that had weird formulas on it. Kazarr then grabbed a nearby syringe and placed it near Gohan's left arm.

"Now try to hold still for a bit," he said.

As he inserted the syringe into Gohan's arm, he started to take out blood. Once he had a certain amount of blood, he then walked over to the computer and inserted the syringe in a console.

"Thank you," Kazarr said, "You may go now."

"Wow," Gohan said, "Some generous people you have here, Starfire."

"Don't worry," Starfire said, "Let's just go and get some rest."

As the both of them left Kazarr's lab, he input data from Gohan's blood into the computer.

"And with that, I now have 1,255 specimen in the archive," he said in an ecstatic way.

When the computer made an error sound, Kazarr said in a surprised way "That's odd, it says here that his DNA is already in the computer."

As he was analyzing the computer, he said "Out of the 1,254 DNA samples I have, which of these matches the earthling's?"

The next day when Gohan woke up; he got dressed in his usual clothes, grabbed his sword, walked out of the room and started to find the kitchen for something to eat. Suddenly, sirens started to go off wildly throughout the castle. Out of nowhere, Starfire appeared in a frighten way.

"Gohan," Starfire said, "We got trouble, Frieza's men are already here!"

"What?" Gohan said, "They're here already?"

"Yes," Starfire replied, "Follow me outside."

**Be sure to stay tune as Gohan faces the most power force in the universe: The Ginyu Force!**


	8. Defend Tamaran! The Ginyu Force Arrives!

Chapter 7

When Gohan and Starfire got outside, they saw Blackfire, 16, Piccolo, Galfore and a group of Tamaranean warriors just outside the entrance.

"Father," Starfire said, "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure," Galfore replied.

Then a nearby warrior said "Sir, I just got report that five objects are moving in our direction."

Sure enough, in the far distance, there were five objects falling from the skies. When they looked closer, the ships looked like a one-man space pod that Gohan saw years ago when he saved Starfire. Then the pods landed on the other side of the planet that sends a huge sound of blasts towards them.

"What just landed?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," Gohan said, "But we are about to find out. Come on, let's go."

When he said that; Gohan, Starfire, Blackfire, 16 and Piccolo started to float in mid-air and flew towards the pods. Meanwhile at the crash site, the five pods started to open up. In each of the pods, it had an orange circle with a white V on it.

The first figure appeared was 6'-8" tall and he looked like an earthling that had a orange Mohawk and black eyes. He was wearing a white upper body armor that had light brown abs and shoulder blades with armor that protected his outer thighs and groin area, a black undersuit with short sleeves and looked like he was wearing shorts, white gloves, white boots and a scouter on his left ear with a green screen.

Next, another figure appeared and was an alien who was 7'-4" tall who had blue skin that had warts all over his body, glowing red eyes, no hair and had a dark yellow stripe from his front side of his head to the back side of his head. He was wearing a black upper body armor that had light brown abs and shoulder blades, a black undersuit with no sleeves, black armbands with white edges, white boots that each had a light brown tip and also had a scouter on his left ear with a green screen.

Then, a small figure who was 3'-2" tall was a toad-like alien who had green skin, four black eyes, and was wearing a white upper body armor that had light brown abs and shoulder blades, a black undersuit that covered his body, white gloves and boots.

The next figure was another alien who looked like a normal person that was 4'-6" tall and had red skin, long white hair that went down his lower back, and green eyes. He was wearing a white upper body armor that had light brown abs and shoulder blades, a black undersuit that had long sleeves and looked like he was wearing a underwear, white gloves, white boots and a scouter on his left ear with a green screen.

The last figure was a alien that was 5'-8" tall and had purple skin, red eyes, had two horns; one sticking out in each side of his head, and his entire head had veins popping out. He was wearing a black upper body armor that had light brown abs and shoulder blades with armor that protected his outer thighs, a black undersuit with short sleeves and looked like he was wearing a underwear, black armbands with white edges, white boots that have a light brown tip and a scouter on his left ear with a green screen.

In each of their armor, it had a small orange circle in the left side of their armor with a white V on it. When Gohan, Starfire, Blackfire, 16 and Piccolo arrive, they saw the five figures.

When they landed, Gohan then said in a demanding way "Who are you?"

The figures then started to line up; starting from the guy who looked like an earthling, next to him was the alien that looked like a toad, followed by the alien who had the purple skin, then the red-skinned alien and lastly the tall blue alien.

Then the person, who looked like a earthling, lunged to his left, raised his arms upwards to his left and said in a deep voice "I…am…Recoome!"

The far end, the blue alien then lunged to his right, raised his arms to his right and said "I…am…Burter!"

The red-skinned alien next to the blue alien waved his hair, got on his right knee, raised his hands and said with an Australian accent, "I'm Jeice!"

Next, the green alien next to Recoome got on his left knee, raised his hands and said "Guldo!"

Finally in the center, the purple alien had his back turned, leaned over, placed his hands and head between his legs; that showed his face to Gohan and the others, and said "Captain Ginyu!"

Then the five of them then faced forward to Gohan and the others, and started to form crazy poses. Recoome did a heroic pose that had his back turned, flexed his left arm to show his muscles and his right arm was sticking out upward. Burter's pose was him standing on his right leg and his arms were sticking straight out. Guldo just stood there with his left hand towards his chin and his right hand on his left elbow. Jeice leaned to his right side with his right arm closed towards his head and his left arm sticking towards the right. And lastly, Ginyu was on his left knee and had his arms sticking out downwards.

The five of them all said at the same time "The five of us together: We are the Ginyu Force!"

As there a moment of silence, Blackfire then said, "That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

When Ginyu Force stand regularly, Ginyu said "You better not talk like that to us if I were you. We are the powerful force in the universe that faithfully serves the Cold Empire."

"The Cold Empire?" everyone said in a startled way.

"That's right, mates," Jeice said, "And we're about to send this world into chaos."

"Yeah," Burter said, "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"That's where you're wrong," Piccolo said.

When he said that, with intense speed, he charges at them ready to attack them. However, with little effort, Burter got in his way and delivers a kick that sends him back to Gohan and the others.

When Gohan caught him, the Ginyu Force laughed and Ginyu said "I'm sorry to mention, but when it comes to raw speed: Burter is the fastest in the universe."

As Burter was showing off, Guldo said "Face it, you have no chance against us."

As the Ginyu Force was laughing at them, Blackfire then said to Guldo in an arrogant way "If you're the most powerful force in the universe, then why is that little weakling with you?"

As Guldo was becoming furious, he was about charged to charge at Blackfire until he was grabbed by Recoome on his head.

"Hey, relax little buddy," Recoome said in a dim-witted way, "We still haven't decide what we get to do."

As Recoome let go of Guldo, Jeice said "So captain, what's the plan?"

Ginyu replied "I'll take these weaklings out by myself, the rest of you start destroying the planet."

When he said that, his squad started to whine about why he gets to fight them and not them.

"Fine," Ginyu said, "How about I cause the chaos and the rest of can decide who gets to fight who."

As his squad cheered his name, Ginyu said in an encouraging way "Who's the greatest captain in the universe?"

His squad all replied in a supportive way "You: Captain Ginyu!"

Recoome looked at Gohan and the others and said "But one of us will be stuck with two."

Ginyu then said to Recoome in a quiet way "I have an idea."

Ginyu then floated in mid-air and said "Feel free to stop me. I'm just going to kill a few of Tamaraneans before King Cold and his sons arrive."

"What?" Starfire said, "King Cold is coming here?"

"That's right," Ginyu said, "Well anyways, have fun with my squad."

He then flew into the distance towards the palace.

As Starfire was about to leave, Gohan got in her way and said in a provoked way "No, Starfire! Leave him to me!"

As he said that, he started to follow Ginyu to try to stop him. As Starfire was about to follow him, she was intercepted by Jeice.

"Hello, little lady," he said with his Australian accent, "Where you think you're going?"

"Out of my way!" she said in a furious way.

She raised her hands and fires a barrage of Firebolts towards Jeice.

But he got out of her way and said "You have to do better."

When he said that, Starfire rushed to him and started to fight him with her strength. When Piccolo regained conscious, he turned his attention to Burter.

"Looks like you're my opponent," Piccolo said.

Burter laughed and replied "You think you can beat me? Fine, but let's go somewhere else."

As Both Burter and Piccolo left, Recoome went up to Blackfire and said "Looks like you'll be a challenge."

16 got in his way and said "No, I will fight you."

Recoome laughed and said "What? You don't have any power to fight me."

16 smiled and said "Then it is an advantage of being machine."

He then delivered a powerful punch across Recoome's face that sends him flying far away. As 16 followed Recoome, Blackfire was left with Guldo.

"So," Blackfire said, "I'm stuck with a weakling."

In rage, Guldo said "You will not mock me!"

When everyone was battling their own fights, Gohan finally caught up with Captain Ginyu. As Gohan reached him, Ginyu stopped and faced him.

When Gohan stopped near him, Ginyu laughed and said "I just knew you would come after me."

Gohan asked "What are you talking about?"

"I figure if I say something threatening, someone would follow me," Ginyu replied, "I was hoping one of the Tamaranean girls, but you'll have to do for now."

"What's that's suppose to mean?" Gohan asked, "You wanted to fight Starfire and Blackfire?"

"That," Ginyu said, "And was hoping that I get to fight the strongest. But instead of fighting the Tamaraneans or the other two, I get to fight you. I don't even know who or what are you."

Gohan then replied "If you want to know: I'm Gohan from the planet Earth."

Ginyu stood quiet for a bit and said "Really? Planet Earth? Well, you seem pretty confidant for an earthling."

"I know," Gohan said, "But I can let you go around making people's lives miserable."

"And you think you can stop me?" Ginyu asked as he presses on his scouter.

When the scouter beeped, Ginyu laughed and said "Yup, with a power level of ten, you're wasting your time."

As Gohan was drawing his sword, he said "You can't judge a book by its cover."

When Gohan drew his sword, he charged at Ginyu and started to swing his sword at him. However, Ginyu was faster than him and dodges ever swing from Gohan's sword. When Gohan delivered another swing, Ginyu caught it with his left index and middle finger. With a slit movement, he broke Gohan's sword into two.

As Ginyu threw Gohan's blade away, he said "Come on. I expected a real fight, not some child's play."

Gohan then threw away the handle, removed the sheath from his body and said "Fine, if that's what you want."

He then charged his power that surrounded Gohan with blue energy and rushed to Ginyu. He then started to throw a few punches at Ginyu, but he manages to blocks Gohan's attacks. In a flash, Ginyu starts to throw a few of his attacks, but Gohan blocks Ginyu's attacks. However, one of Ginyu's attacks landed a heavy blow across Gohan's face that sends him flying to the ground. When Gohan regained his balance, in the distance, Ginyu fires a blast of purple energy towards Gohan. With no time to react, Gohan was caught in the cross fire and finally blasted him to the ground. When Ginyu was near the ground, Gohan's clothes were partially torn up, he was badly wounded and when he tried to get up, he felt pain all over his body.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ginyu said in a taunting way, "You have got to have more power than that."

As Gohan finally got up, Ginyu then fires a beam of purple energy towards Gohan's face that knocks him back to the ground.

When Ginyu turned his back, he said in a wicked way "Now that I'm done here, I can return to my squad. I wonder if one of the Tamaranean girls can put up a more challenge than you."

When Ginyu was about to leave, Gohan's voice then said in a furious way "Stop! Hold it right there!"

When Ginyu turned to Gohan, he saw him trying to stand up in his legs.

When Gohan gave him with a furious look, he said with a raging tone "I'M…NOT…DONE...WITH…YOU!"

When he said that, Gohan gave a loud shout, his body was surrounded by yellow energy and he transformed where his hair turned spiky and golden yellow while his eyes turned emerald green.

With a surprised look across Ginyu's face, he said "What is this transformation?"

Gohan then glared at Ginyu with a threatening look and said in a raging way "You're going to regret coming to this planet!"

As Gohan's battle was about to take place, the rest of his friends were having difficulties with their own fights. Starfire couldn't land a direct hit on Jeice, Piccolo can't keep up with Burter's speed, Recoome was beating up 16, and Guldo was somehow outsmarting Blackfire.

As Starfire was fighting Jeice, he said in a taunting way "Come on, little girl. You can do better than that."

In anger, Starfire said, "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

She charges at Jeice and fires some of her Firebolts at him. Jeice then raised his left hand and a ball-size red energy appeared.

Jeice then said _"Crusher Ball!"_

Then he whacked the ball with his right hand, it flew towards Starfire's attack and not only overpowered Starfire's attacks, but landed a direct hit on her. With the power of Jeice's attack, it sends her crashing to the floor. Meanwhile, Piccolo was trying to keep up with Burter, but Piccolo was slower than him.

"Come on," Burter said, "You gotta keep up with me."

Piccolo then yelled "Shut the hell up!"

He placed his hands together and a ball of green electric energy appeared between his hands and hurled it at Burter. However, with a slit movement, Burter got out of the way and the blast destroyed a nearby hill.

When Burter looked at Piccolo, he said "Well, my turn."

In a swift instance, Burter rushed up to Piccolo and delivered countless punches at Piccolo. When Burter was finished, Piccolo fell to the floor. As that happened, 16 was trying hard to beat Recoome. As 16 charged at Recoome, he tackled Recoome to the floor and starts punching Recoome across his face. Then, Recoome pushed 16 away from him and floated in mid-air. 16 raised his left arm and launched out towards Recoome. Once it landed a hit on Recoome, the arm quickly returned to 16 and he attached it back.

"Hey, that's not bad," Recoome said, "But you have to be better than that."

Recoome then raised his arms and said _"Recoome Kick."_

In intense speed, he charged at 16 and delivered a spiking kick across 16's right side of his face. With that force, it not only send 16 to the floor, but it also destroyed part of his face that revealed robotic parts. Lastly, Blackfire was having a hard time to try to hit Guldo. Every time she fires her purple Firebolts, Guldo somehow dodges them and appears in a different place. Becoming frustrated, Blackfire started to fire her Firebolts wildly at Guldo.

When one of her Firebolts was about to hit Guldo, he raised his hands towards the Firebolts and said _"Time Freeze!"_

He then holds his breathe and everything around him suddenly stopped. Guldo had the ability to slow down and even stop time as long as he holds his breathe. As Blackfire's Firebolts stopped in front of him, he panicked and started to run away.

He then stopped of a minute and thought "Wait, why am I running? I could just finish this fight right…"

Suddenly, he starts to struggle and was running out of breathe He then let out a gasp of air. As soon as he did that, Blackfire's Firebolts hit the ground where Guldo was standing before.

When Blackfire saw Guldo, she said in a furious way "You are so dead!"

She then charged at Guldo with incredible speed.

As Blackfire closed in at Guldo, he said in a panicked way "Oh no! I guess it's time to use my secret weapon!"

He then raised his hands like he was making the head of a snake and let out a loud shout. Suddenly, a cloud of purple energy appeared and Blackfire was caught in it. When she tried to get out of it, she couldn't even move her body. As Guldo was laughing at Blackfire; Burter, Jeice and Recoome all carried their victims and dropped them near Blackfire, who was still inside Guldo's purple cloud.

"Yeah!" Recoome said in a excited way "Looks like we're done with these fools!"

"Yeah," Burter said, "Let's regroup with Captain Ginyu."

"Hold on," Guldo said, "What happen to the twerp that was following him?"

Jeice then said "He must've been crushed already. You know how powerful our captain is."

"I guess your right," Guldo said.

He then looked at Starfire and the rest and said "Looks like your friend isn't coming back now."

"Come on," Recoome said, "Let's just go with the captain."

Just as anyone was about to move, there was a huge crash that was near them. When everyone looked to see what it was, to everyone's surprise, it was Ginyu all beat up. Purple blood was bleeding everywhere and his armor was practically destroyed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tune as Gohan finishes the job as he deals with the remaining Ginyu Force!**


	9. Gohan's Counterattack!

Chapter 8

As the Ginyu Force were all shocked by the sight of their captain badly beaten, Jeice said "What the bloody hell happen to him?"

As everyone was staring at Ginyu's condition, a figure appeared before them with a serious look. It was Gohan, except that the color of his hair change to golden yellow and his eyes emerald green.

"Gohan!" Starfire yelled.

Everyone looked at her and Blackfire said "What? This can't be the earthling from before."

"He is," Starfire replied, "This is what happened when I was in danger. He somehow changes the color of his hair."

The Ginyu Force looked at Gohan with a surprising look and Burter said "How is this possible? Our captain is defeated by this weakling!"

"How much power does this guy have?" Guldo asked.

When Burter, Jeice and Recoome pressed their scouters, the numbers started to go haywire and the scouters blew up.

"What the hell?" Recoome said in a surprising way, "Our scouters are destroyed!"

Jeice looked at Gohan and said "What the hell is this guy?"

Gohan then said in a provoked way "Which one of you wants to be next?"

Guldo went up to him and said "I'll take you on!"

In a swift instance, Gohan disappeared then reappeared behind Guldo and delivered a powerful kick that sends him flying to a giant nearby rock. With the power deliver from Gohan, Guldo smashed into the rock and was stuck inside with his lower part of his body showing. As Guldo tried to get out, you could see his little legs kicking around like a maniac.

When Gohan looked over at the Ginyu Force; Blackfire, 16, Piccolo and Starfire were amazed by Gohan's speed.

"What just happened?" Piccolo asked, "He's almost fast as the blue guy."

Blackfire, released from Guldo's attack, said in a shocking way "You have got to be kidding me! This is the power you were talking about, sister?"

"My scanners are picking up a large reading of energy being released from Gohan," 16 said.

Starfire then said "See, I told you he has the power to save us."

As Gohan was observing the Ginyu Force, Recoome stepped forward and said snarling way "That's it! I have had it with you! I'm going to take you out!"

He then stood on his left leg, placed his left arm near his body and raised his right arm while his clutch it and said _"Recoome Punch!"_

He then charged at Gohan with incredible speed and delivered a powerful punch across Gohan's face with his right hand. To some people; they would have been knocked out by Recoome's attack, but Gohan just stood there like nothing happened.

Recoome then jumped into the air; raised his right arm and placed his left arm across his body and said _"Recoome Renegade Bomber!"_

Suddenly, he fires a barrage of purple spheres of energy towards Gohan. As Gohan stood there, the barrage of Recoome's attack started to blow up upon contact. When the smoked cleared from Recoome's attack, Gohan was still standing there like nothing happened.

When Recoome landed on the ground, he said in a furious way "You may shrug off my attacks, but there's still one attack you can't dodge!"

The remaining Ginyu force laughed silently and Jeice said "Looks like Recoome is going to use the Ultra Fighting Bomber."

"Yeah," Burter said, "We should go to a safer location."

But before any one could move, Recoome raised his hands, stood on his left leg and said _"Recoome…"_

Suddenly the ground started to shake intensely.

"…_Ultra Fighting…"_ Recoome continued.

He then stepped with his right leg and finished by saying _"…Bomber!"_

Before Recoome was about to release his attack, in a sharp second, Gohan rushed towards Recoome and delivered a powerful left elbow strike right into Recoome's stomach area. With the power delivered form Gohan's attack, it not only left Recoome moaning in pain, but also broke his armor.

When Gohan stood up, he said "I'm sorry, but you just left yourself wide open for me to attack."

As Recoome wrapped his arms around his stomach, Gohan then punched Recoome across the face with his left arm and sends him flying away from everyone else.

As Burter and Jeice witness Recoome flying off in the distance, Burter said in a terrified way "That's impossible! He just knocked Recoome out like he was nothing!"

"Then that just leaves just you and me," Jeice said.

They looked at each other, nodded as they were saying yes and started to fly towards Gohan. Jeice landed in front of Gohan while Burter landed behind him.

Jeice then said "Now you're about to face the Ginyu Force's Red Magma…"

He then did his pose and said "…Jeice!"

Burter then started to roll his arms and said "And don't forget the Ginyu Force's Blue Hurricane…"

He then did his pose and said "…Burter!"

When both of them then ready themselves like they were in a race, Jeice said in an enraged way "Let's go!"

The both of them charged at Gohan with incredible speed and Burter swung his right arm while Jeice kicked with his left leg. However, Gohan moved to his side and blocked Burter's attack with his left arm while he blocked Jeice's attack with his right leg. Gohan then pushed Jeice away from him while he spins around and trips Burter off balance. When Burter and Jeice regained their balance, Gohan placed his arms across his body and when he flexed them towards Jeice and Burter, he let out a loud shout that sends a wave of force towards them and sends them flying into the air.

"This can't be happening to us!" Burter said, "Hey Jeice, it looks like it's time to bring out the Purple Comet Crush!"

Jeice looked at him from a distance and said "It's been awhile since we dusted that technique. Alright, let's do it!"

The both of them then charged their energy that surrounded their bodies with a sphere of energy. Burter was surrounded by blue energy while Jeice was surrounded by red energy. Then the both of them charged at each other with enough speed to change their energy color into purple and create a vortex.

Simultaneously, the both of them said _"Purple Comet Crush!"_

Suddenly, there were missiles of purple energy coming out of the vortex and headed towards Gohan. As Gohan just stood there, the blasts blew up in contact with Gohan. When the smoke cleared from Jeice's and Burter's attack, Gohan was gone.

Then a voice behind them said "Is that really all you got?"

When they turned to see who it was, it was Gohan.

"How can that be?" Burter said, "How can you be behind us? Especially when me, Burter: the Fastest in the Universe, didn't see you?"

Gohan then said in a sarcastic way "I highly doubt you are the fastest. I guess your new title should be 'The Second Fastest'."

In rage, Burter said "Don't you dare mock me!"

Burter then started to throw punches at Gohan while Jeice then throws a few punches of his own.

As Gohan was dodging their attacks, he said "I'm warning you two; surrender or share the same fate as your friends."

Burter replied "I would rather die!"

In an instance, Gohan delivered a powerful kick towards Burter's stomach that broke his armor and sends him flying to the ground. As Burter was crashing to the ground, Gohan then sends a bottom fist strike across Jeice's face that also sends him flying to the ground. When the two of them hit the ground, Gohan landed near Starfire and the rest.

He looked over at the beaten up Ginyu Force, raised his hands and said with a raging tone "Now, time for all of you to die!"

When he was about to make an attack, Gohan felt a sharp pain across his body. He wrapped his arms round his stomach; he fell to his knees and returned to his original form.

Starfire rushed up to him and said in a worried way "Gohan, what's wrong?"

16 went up to Gohan and said "His body is suffering a large amount of pain across his body. He needs medical attention."

"No," Gohan said, "I'm alright. I just need to rest for a while."

As Starfire was helping him up, she said "But Gohan..."

Gohan interrupted by saying "Starfire, I said I am fine. Let's just finish up here and go back to the palace."

Suddenly, all the Ginyu Force struggled to get up from their attack from Gohan.

Ginyu then said in a vile way "Hey, we're not done with you!"

When the five of them were about to attack Gohan and the rest, a sudden shock came across each of their faces. Gohan suddenly felt an evil vibe all of a sudden.

Then a voice behind Gohan and the rest said in a spin-chilling way "What is going on here?"

When they all turn to see who it was, to their surprise, it was Cooler and standing next to him was his brother, Frieza.

"Prince Cooler and Lord Frieza," Ginyu said in a frighten way.

"What?" Gohan said as he looked at Starfire "You mean to tell me that those two are Cooler and Frieza?"

"Yes," Starfire replied, "They are part of the Cold Empire."

Frieza then said "Captain Ginyu, why are you messing around here?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Frieza," Ginyu replied, "We were on our way to…"

"I've heard enough!" Frieza yelled, "It appears that you can't handle one simple assignment!"

When Frieza raised his right hand, Cooler said "Frieza, you should learn to be a little nicer to them."

Frieza looked at him and said "Very well. Ginyu, you and your squad are hereby fired."

The Ginyu Force all said in a shocking way "What?"

Frieza then looked over at Gohan and the others and said "Well, Princess Koriand'r. I would have never thought to see you in person."

"Frieza," Starfire said in a harsh way.

When Frieza saw Gohan, he said "And you must be the earthling aiding her, I presume?"

"I am," Gohan said, "And you are?"

"Oh forgive my manners," Frieza said, "My name is Frieza; Ruler of the Galaxy."

Gohan looked at Cooler and said "And you must be Cooler?"

Cooler replied "You are correct."

Gohan then said in a senseless way "Well then, I guess I can't tell who is who anymore."

As Cooler laughed, Frieza said "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Starfire interrupted by saying "Why are you two doing here?"

"Our father is having a little 'conversation' with your father," Cooler replied.

In shock, Starfire said "He's with my father?"

"That's right," Frieza said "And your planet is completely surrounded by our fleet of warships."

"What?" Starfire said.

Frieza replied "We knew about your escape plan from the start."

When there was a terrified look across Starfire's face, Frieza then said "And apparently, you have been getting on my nerves for the last time."

He raised his right index finger, pointed at Starfire and said "Perish."

Suddenly, he fires a beam of dark purple energy towards Starfire with sightless speed.

Before the beam was about to hit her, Gohan yelled "Starfire!"

He then pushes her out of the way, got caught in the crossfire and the beam of purple energy shoots Gohan in the center of his chest. As he stood there; Starfire, Piccolo and 16 watched in terror.

"What the?" Cooler said in a surprised way "How did he move that fast?"

"I don't care," Frieza said in a cruel way, "I'll just put him out of his misery."

He then started to fire multiple beams of dark purple energy at Gohan on his arms, legs and other spots that were vital. When Frieza was done, Gohan fell to the floor unconscious and was bleeding everywhere.

Starfire rushed up to him and said in a panicked way "Gohan! Gohan, please say something!"

There was no replied from Gohan.

"Please Gohan, don't die," Starfire said to him in a quiet way.

She then turned over at Frieza and said in a furious way "You will pay for that!"

When she was about to charge at Frieza, she was hit by one of Blackfire's Firebolts to her left arm.

When she fell to the floor with her arm burned, Blackfire went up to her and said in a snotty way "That was stupid of you."

"Sister," Starfire said, "Why did you do that?"

Blackfire replied "Because, if anyone was going to kill you it's going to be me."

With a surprised look, Starfire said "What are you talking about, sister?"

Instead of replying, Blackfire walked over to where Frieza and Cooler are standing. When Frieza was raising his hand, Cooler stopped him and walked towards Blackfire. Suddenly, when Blackfire was near Cooler, she kissed him in front of everyone.

When they stopped kissing, Piccolo said "I get it."

When Blackfire looked at them, Piccolo continued by saying "So that's how they know about your father's plan. You told them about the plan the whole time."

Blackfire then said "You sure are a noisy Namekian."

Starfire said in a confused way "Why sister?"

Blackfire replied "I've always hated you, sister."

"Me?" Starfire asked.

"Yes," Blackfire said, "Ever since you came back to New Tamaran; you became father's new interest and allowed you to marry and not me."

"But I did that because he told me to," Starfire said.

"You don't get it do you," Blackfire said in a wicked way, "The real reason he wanted you to marry, is so that you can have the throne and not me. I was supposed to be the first one in line for the throne, not you."

"So is that why you teamed up with the Cold Empire?" Piccolo asked, "To get you revenge on you sister and your father?"

Blackfire replied "Yes. And it wasn't long after that Cooler and I fell in love."

Starfire said in a surprising way "Fell in love? But I thought that we didn't fell love."

"Well I did," Blackfire said, "When I felt my heart racing in the presence of Cooler, I knew that he's the one."

She then said to Starfire "And that is something you will never experience, sister."

Cooler then said "Enough of this, we should be heading back our father."

"Fine," Frieza said, "Let's go."

When Cooler, Frieza and Blackfire were about leave, 16 said "Stop, I won't allow Princess Komand'r to leave with you."

When he was about to chase after them, Frieza raised his right index and middle finger to his left shoulder, swung it across towards 16 and sends a slash of dark purple energy towards 16. The slash of energy decapitated 16's head from his body. As 16's body fell to the floor, his head landed hear Gohan's body.

Cooler then said "Don't even try. My love has already made up her mind."

Blackfire then said "I feel bad for you, my sister. If father doesn't agree to King Cold's demands, this planet and everyone in it will be destroyed."

When she said that, everyone had a terrified look across their faces.

"However," Cooler said, "Since my father is generous at the moment, he will spare your lives for three days. If your father doesn't reply by then, then we will have no choice but to destroy this planet and everyone in it."

Frieza then said "We will return for your reply."

When they were about to leave, Ginyu said "Wait, Lord Frieza!"

"What do you want?" Frieza asked.

Ginyu replied "What if we stay behind and make sure the Tamaraneans stay in this planet? We could redeem ourselves from our past failure."

When Frieza was about to replied, Cooler said "Of course you can. Do this and you could be rehired."

The Ginyu Force saluted them and said "Thank you, sir!"

When they said that, Blackfire said "Until then, see you soon sister."

Once she said that; she, Cooler and Frieza flew off and disappeared in the distance.

**I know what you are thinking: 'Dario, why did you let Frieza attack Gohan like that? Clearly Gohan could withstand his attack!' Patients my good reader, all in good times. If you don't like it, review this chapter and stay tune.**


	10. The Countdown Begins! Gohan's Heritage!

Chapter 9

As Starfire saw her only sister flying off in the distance, she turned her intention to Gohan. She kneed down, pick up his head and started to let out tears.

Out of nowhere, a voice said "It's not too late, Princess Koriand'r."

She looked around to see who said that and saw 16's head talking.

"Don't act surprise," he said, "I am not compose of life, so I can't die like this."

Starfire then said "What did you say about Gohan?"

16 replied "There is still time to save him. He is barely holding on to his life right now."

With an ecstatic tone, she said "Then we have to hurry."

Piccolo then said "Hold on, we still have them to worry about."

He pointed at the Ginyu Force, who was walking towards them.

When they were near them, Ginyu said "Do you want to help him or not?"

Starfire looked at him and said "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Ginyu said, "Do you want to save his life or not?"

"I do," Starfire said.

"Good," Ginyu said, "Recoome, grab the big guy's body. Guldo, you get the head. Me and Jeice, help the girl and the Namekian while Burter takes the guy to a doctor."

To everyone's surprise, Piccolo said "Wait, what are you guys helping us for?"

Jeice replied "Listen mate, we are taking a lot of risks here right now."

"Yeah," Burter said, "You're lucky that we're helping you."

"But, what about the Cold Empire?" Starfire asked.

"Please," Ginyu said in a sarcastic way, "Frieza would still kill us, even if we beg for our lives."

"So, in a twist fate, we are helping you instead of the Cold Empire," Guldo said.

When there was a moment of silence, Ginyu said "Look, you pretty much have no choice. Burter here is the fastest and could find a doctor for you."

Without hesitation, Starfire said "Okay, but there is a spaceship that is near the palace that has a healing chamber in it."

"Got it," Ginyu said, "Burter, you know what to do."

Burter then went up to Starfire, got Gohan and in a split second; he travel to the palace, went inside the ship, place Gohan inside the healing chamber while he put on a breathing mask on Gohan, and returned to Ginyu and everyone else.

"I'm back," he said.

Starfire, 16 and Piccolo were surprise to see how fast he took Gohan to the healing chamber.

"Now let's take you back to your palace," Ginyu said.

Minutes when they all arrived at the palace, they saw a spaceship leaving the palace.

"Looks like King Cold already made his visit," Recoome said.

Starfire started to rush inside the castle to find her father and tell him what happen to Blackfire. Once she found him, she hurried up to him with a frighten look.

She said "Father, Komand'r, she…"

Before she could finish, Galfore said "I know. I saw her with them."

Starfire knew that her father felt heart-broken from the sight of Blackfire with Cooler.

He looked at Starfire and said "But I am grateful you are safe."

As he looked around, he said "Where are the others?"

Starfire replied "16 got decapitated, but once we repair him and get upgrades, he'll be fine. Piccolo is badly wounded, but he will be alright."

There was a moment of silence and Galfore asked "And what about the earthling?"

Starfire looked at him with a sorrowful look and said "Something bad happened to him."

Meanwhile, in the infirmary inside the spaceship, everyone was healing themselves while Gohan was inside the healing chamber.

"Are you sure he's not going to drown in there?" Piccolo asked.

Jeice replied "We have the same chambers as those where we came from. We know how to operate it."

"Besides," Recoome said, "Some of us used it and find it to be relaxing."

Piccolo then said "How long does this usually last?"

Burter replied "From what he suffered today, I say about a day of two."

"But that's not going to help," Ginyu said.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

Ginyu replied "I ran the computer right now and shows that his brain activity isn't functioning well. I'm afraid that he is in a coma."

"Great," Piccolo said, "Now how are we suppose to fight King Cold and his sons?"

When he said that, Starfire walked into the room with her father. The both of them saw Gohan in the healing chamber.

"How is he?" Starfire asked.

Piccolo replied "Overall, he'll live. But I'm afraid he slipped into a coma."

"What?" Starfire said in a startled way, "But we need his help."

"I'm sorry," Piccolo said, "But he won't be waking up soon."

Ginyu then said "Why do you need his help for? He's just an earthling."

"Yet, he just defeated all of you in a heartbeat," Piccolo said.

Ginyu looked at him and said "Touché."

Off to the side, Guldo was trying to place 16's head on his body, but had difficulties of attaching it. When he was doing that, five Tamaranean guards went up to 16's body and while four of them were carrying his body, the last one carried his head.

"So now what?" Piccolo asked, "Are we suppose to just stay in this planet and wait for our deaths?"

"I don't know," Starfire replied, "Since Gohan is in a coma…"

Ginyu then said "Why do you care about this human?"

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked.

Ginyu replied "Out of all the things that is happening right now, the only thing you care about is this earthling, why?"

"Because," Starfire said, "I believe that his earth power can defeat the Cold Empire."

"Really?" Ginyu said, "And yet, he got slaughtered by Frieza."

Jeice then said "Just cut your loses, this earthling can even go toe-to-toe with one of them. More or less win."

"Well it doesn't matter now," Recoome said, "This guy is knocked out and won't be waking up soon."

"And what's worse is that we can't leave this planet without being destroyed by Cold's fleet," Galfore said.

"Not entirely," Ginyu said, "You see, we already have a plan."

"What plan?" Galfore asked.

"Simple," Ginyu said, "We still have our pods here in the planet. We can communicate to the other fleet to move out of the way and give your people a clean get away."

Piccolo then said in a suspicious way "And how do we know if you're lying to us?"

Burter then said "Believe what you want. But if you want to survive, you will have to believe us."

There was a moment of silence when Galfore said "Alright, what do we have to do?"

Ginyu started to explain the plan.

Hours later, the Ginyu Force, King Galfore and his men worked on the clock to secure all the Tamaraneans while Piccolo and Starfire rounded up everyone into the ships. Starfire made her way into the lab of Dr. Kazarr, where he was doing his research.

"Dr. Kazarr," she said, "We have to go."

Kazarr looked at Starfire and said "Princess Koriand'r, just he person I need to see."

Starfire then said "Why do you have to see me for?"

"I need to take another look at your earthling friend," he said.

"Why do you need him for?" she asked.

Kazarr replied "I want to look at his DNA closer. It appears that his DNA is already on the system."

"What are you talking about?" Starfire asked, "Then isn't that suppose to mean that you already have his DNA on the data?"

"Believe me, I typed in his species and it didn't show," he replied.

"Well he can't help you right now," Starfire said, "He's in a coma."

In shock, Kazarr said "My word, what happened?"

"Frieza happened," she said, "And if we don't get out of here, then this planet will be destroyed in three days."

"Right," Kazarr said, "But first, would you take me to the earthling? I want a fresh blood sample. And at the same time, give him medical treatment."

"Alright," Starfire said, "But you try anything life-threatening…"

Kazarr then said "Don't worry; I will not harm your friend."

Minutes later, when Starfire lead Dr. Kazarr into the infirmary where Gohan was; Kazarr started to run his data that he kept in his back-up disk in a nearby computer. Just near the door, Jeice walked in to see what was happening.

"Hey," he said, "What are you doing here?"

Starfire replied "I just brought a doctor to look after Gohan."

Then a senseless look came across Jeice's face and said "Princess, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure," she replied.

When she walked out, Jeice then said in a foolish way "Tell me the truth: Are you in love with the earthling?"

With a surprising look, she started to blush and replied "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh my gosh," he exaggerated, "You do love him."

"No I don't," Starfire said, "We Tamaraneans don't have emotions like that."

"Oh you can't lie to me," Jeice said, "I can tell when someone's in love."

Starfire then said "Look, you can say all you want, but I never experience 'love' before."

"Really?" Jeice asked, "So you never felt you heart racing when you're near him?"

Starfire then started to remember the time when she first showed him the ship and how her heart was beating.

Jeice saw the expression on Starfire's face and said "So you have?"

Starfire then said "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Think what you like," Jeice said, "but you know the truth."

While inside the infirmary, Dr. Kazarr said in a terrified way "You have got to be kidding me!"

Starfire rushed inside the infirmary and said "What's wrong?"

Kazarr turned to her and said "Princess, go get your father immediately."

"Why?" she asked, "What's going on?"

He replied "Get your father and I'll tell you. I just made a discovery."

When he said that, she rushed out of there and went to get her father. At the same time, over hearing this, Jeice decides to get the rest of the Ginyu force to hear what was going on. Half an hour later; Starfire, Galfore, the Ginyu Force and Piccolo were in the infirmary waiting to hear from Kazarr.

"I'm glad you're all here," he said with an excited attitude, "What I'm about to tell you all is both shocking and true."

"What is it?" Starfire asked.

Kazarr then said "As you know: our goal as scientists is to collect any new species we encounter on our trips. In total: we collected 1,254 DNA samples. And I just imputed the earthling's DNA in to the system."

Ginyu was unimpressed and said "So that's why you dragged us here? To tell us your 'amazing collection?"

"On the contrary," Kazarr said, "When I imputed the earthling's DNA; it showed that his DNA was already in the system. So I did a little investigation on his DNA to see which out of the 1,254 samples his matches."

"And what?" Galfore said, "Are you saying he's not an earthling?"

"Exactly," Kazarr replied.

When he said that, there was confusion in everyone's mind.

"But wait," Starfire said, "He said he lived on Earth when he saved me. So that makes him an earthling."

"True," Kazarr said, "But there are other races that have the same physical structures as an earthling. Like that guy with the armor on."

"Get to the point," Ginyu said, "Why are you telling us this?"

Kazarr pointed at Gohan in the chamber and said "This person may have lived on Earth as Koriand'r had said, but the truth; he wasn't an earthling at all. In fact, he was sent there somehow, and with his appearance, he easily blended in well with the other earthlings."

"So, he was just sent there in a spaceship by himself?" Burter asked.

"Exactly my point," Kazarr said.

"Forget that," Piccolo said, "Just tell us what exactly you're talking about."

With a cheerful expression, Kazarr said "My friends; you are witnessing the most spectacular specimen yet."

He then said "For you see; your friend…is a Saiyan!"

When he said that, it gave everyone both a shocking and surprising expression on their face.

Galfore then said "Don't joke around, doctor. You don't know for sure."

Kazarr replied "I never joke. I ran the tests over and over and still had the same results. This boy is as we speak: the last of the Saiyans."

"That's impossible," Burter said, "I've seen a Saiyan before, and this one doesn't even have a tail."

"Yeah," Guldo said, "Everyone knows that Saiyans have tails"

"Ah, but this one wasn't born with one," Kazarr said, "You see, he was the first of his kind to ever be born without one."

Starfire looked at Gohan and said "So you're telling us that he is a Saiyan. But why hasn't he told us?"

"He's a Saiyan alright," Kazarr said, "But since the Saiyans died a long time ago and wasn't brought up into the Saiyan's life, he grew up on planet Earth not knowing he was one at all."

"But the question is: Why wasn't he born without a tail?" Piccolo asked.

Kazarr then said, "But bigger question is: who were the parents?"

Starfire walked up to the chamber and said "I still can't believe that Gohan is a Saiyan."

"This is so exciting," Kazarr said, "To think that a Saiyan survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta this whole time and no one knew about it."

Galfore then said "I would have never imagined that I would ever see a Saiyan again."

Starfire looked at her father and asked "Father, when was the last time you saw a Saiyan?"

Galfore replied "Years ago, he's name was Bardock. He was a Lower-Class Warrior, but he had amazing fighting abilities. Before his planet was destroyed, he recent got married and was expecting their first-born child."

In shock, he said "When I last talked to him, he was heading back to Planet Vegeta because he felt something was wrong. He mentioned that his wife died while giving birth and that their first-born son was born without a tail."

Everyone looked at him and Piccolo said "So, Gohan is Bardock's son?"

"So it appears," Galfore said, "Well, as much as I like to stay here, but we have to go and help our people safe in the ships."

"Oh right," Kazarr said, "I'll stay here and watch over the eartl…I mean Saiyan, and move him out of the chamber when the wounds are healed."

Starfire then said "I'll stay and help the doctor move Gohan to one of the rooms in the ship."

"Fine," Galfore said, "Come on everyone."

When he said that, the Ginyu Force and Piccolo followed Galfore out the ship and continued helping the rest of the Tamaraneans into the escape ships. As they did that, Starfire stayed behind and was still thinking that Gohan was a Saiyan this whole time.

She looked at Gohan and said to Kazarr "I wonder if he heard what we were talking."

He looked at her and replied "I highly doubt he listen to that. If he ever wakes up, he would just act normal not knowing he is a Saiyan."

"But what if we tell him?" she asked.

He replied "If we tell him, he wouldn't believe us. The last thing we need is for him getting mad over something he thinks is a lie."

Starfire then said "But he has the right to know. I'll tell him when he wakes up."

"Highly possible," he said, "People in comas don't wake up from these, and we only have three days to live."

"Then we have to make those days count," she said, "Once Gohan is healed, you need to report to the escape ships. I'll look after him from then on."

"If that is what you say," Kazarr replied, "Then I'll do my best to get him healed."

As he was analyzing the computer, Starfire looked at Gohan and said in a depressing way "Please Gohan, wake up. We need you."

**I hope you enjoyed that. What will happen to our heroes now that Gohan is out? Will they survive the onslaught of the Cold Empire? Find out…within a week. I will see you all after Spring Break. Until then, enjoy!**


	11. Gohan wakes up: Welcome to the Afterlife

**Guess whose back! Well…besides me. That's right, Gohan, is back. What challenges will await our hero as he passes through the afterlife?**

Chapter 10

When Gohan opened his eyes, he woke himself in a strange location he never seen before. There was a building that was ten stories tall and was surrounded by endless yellow-colored clouds. The last thing Gohan remembered was he being shot by Frieza's attacks and was knocked out, but how long was he out? He then analyzed his body and saw that he was perfectly alright and had no wounds on him. Suddenly, he felt something on his head. When he looked up, he saw a yellow ring floating on top of his head.

Suddenly, a voice behind him said "Ah, looks like we have a new guest."

Gohan looked back to see who it was and saw the most strangest thing ever. It looked like some sort of blue demon with two little yellow horns, black hair that was combed back, and was wearing dress clothes.

"Whoa," Gohan said, "What are you?"

The demon replied "I am a worker who serves King Yemma; Ruler of the Afterlife."

In an alarmed way, Gohan said "What? I'm dead?"

The demon then said "Follow me to King Yemma, he'll tell you your fate."

The demon then walked pass Gohan and entered the building.

Gohan then said in a quiet way, "I'll need to get out of here."

When Gohan entered to building, he saw the most terrifying thing yet. It was a giant demon that stood five stories tall, had dark red skin, a black beard and mustache, black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a purple cap with two horns sticking out and a dark purple dress suit. As the giant demon was sitting behind a giant desk, Gohan approached the demon with a frighten look.

The giant demon then looks at Gohan and said with a enormous voice "So, you are the latest person to enter? I am King Yemma."

"Yeah, I can tell," Gohan said in a shocking way.

"Why are you frightened?" Yemma asked.

Gohan replied "I'm in hell, right?"

"What?" Yemma asked.

"You heard me," Gohan said, "My parents told me the stories about a place where bad people go to. They say that demons lurk there and make the people suffer for their actions."

Yemma then lets out a loud laugh and said "My boy, this is not hell. This place is known as the Check-in station. It is here that is decided where you are placed after your dead."

"But I can't be dead." Gohan said, "I need to…"

Before he could finish, Yemma said "Don't worry about that, you are just suffering one of those near-death experiences. You'll be back in your body within three of your universal days."

"Three days?" Gohan replied "You don't understand, my friends are in trouble…"

Yemma then said "I know, the Cold Empire is threatening Tamaran as we speak. But you don't have to worry, the Cold Empire spared their lives for three days. You will return to you body by then."

Gohan let out a sign of relief and said "Thank you, sir."

"Good," Yemma said, "Now that that's out of the way, let's review your life."

He then took out a huge clipboard and said "Let's see here: Gohan, planet Earth."

There was a moment of silence when Yemma said "Looks like you have clean record here. You have performed good deeds in your life."

"That's not true," Gohan said, "When I was small, I kill two people. I didn't mean it, I just…"

"I know," Yemma said, "Zarbon and Dadoria. Those two aliens had what was coming to them."

Gohan said in a surprised way "You know them?"

"Know them?" Yemma said, "Those two have caused a lot of trouble in their life. For their actions, I sent them to hell."

He then said "But for you, you were willing to give your life to defend for others. Even though you killed them, that was still was noble deed. And for that, I say you deserve to stay here until you sentence is done."

"Thank you," Gohan said in joy, "Then that means that I can train for a bit and return within three days!"

Yemma then said "Um, you did listen to what I said, right?"

"Yeah," Gohan replied "I get to return to my body in three days."

"No," Yemma said, "I said you will return to your body within three of your universal days."

"What the difference?" Gohan asked.

"My boy," Yemma replied, "You're not in your universal timeline anymore."

Gohan looked confused and said "What do you mean?"

Yemma then said "My job is to check-in deaths from across the universe. However, since there are many deaths occurring in one day, I can't keep up. Even as we speak, there are people behind you waiting to be checked-in. So, that's why in this universe, time is very slow."

"How slow?" Gohan asked.

Yemma replied "One hour in your original universe is almost equivalent to one month in this universe."

"What?" Gohan said, "But that means…"

Yemma then said "Since you won't return to your body within three day, you have to stay here for six years."

"Six years?" Gohan said in a shocking way, "What am I suppose to do by then?"

Yemma looked at the clipboard and replied "The best I can do is to put you with your other race. You can do whatever you."

"Like what?" Gohan said, "I don't know I can last that long knowing my friends are in danger."

"I heard that your race is known for their fighting abilities," Yemma said.

"Yeah, but…" Gohan said.

Yemma then said "It also includes endless meals."

Then there was a senseless look across Gohan's face when Yemma continued by saying "I believe the proper term is: all you can eat for free."

Then, Gohan said in a joyous way "Well, I could stay here for that long. Alright, I'll stay."

"Very good," Yemma said, "Just follow my worker and he'll lead you to you race."

The blue demon next to him said "Follow me, please."

As they walked out of the room, another of Yemma's worker said "Sir, you forgot to mention he's a Saiyan."

"I know," Yemma said, "That's why I have to pull a few strings to get him a near-death experience. Besides, I want him to know that for himself."

"But why sir?" the worker asked.

Yemma replied "Because that boy has the power and determination to finally dispose of the Cold Empire once and for all."

As Gohan was following the blue demon, he looked around and saw more yellow clouds and no place to stay in.

"Excuse me," Gohan said, "But where is everyone?"

The blue demon replied "No ones lives out here. We keep each alien race in different space dimensions while the naughty ones go to hell."

Suddenly, a huge red door appeared and the blue demon said "Just beyond this door lays your new home until your sentence is done. In this dimensions, the gravity and landscape is almost the same as the planet your race came from."

"Alright," Gohan said, "Here I go."

Before Gohan was about to open the door, the blue demon said "Wait, first I have to tell you the rules."

"Rules?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," the demon replied "First: you must stay in you dimension at all time and must no leave until your sentences is done. Second: King Yemma will sometimes summon you. Third and most importantly: do not; I repeat, do not go beyond the clouds. For it leads into hell and you will never return."

"Got it," Gohan replied, "Is that all?"

The demon replied "Yep, that's pretty much it. Now off with you."

When he said that, Gohan opened the door and entered the dimension. But to his surprise, this dimension looked nothing like Earth. The ground was dark red, the sky was bloody red, **the trees were a lot smaller than what he remembered, the temperature was hot as hell, and there was hardly water around.**

**Gohan then said "What, this isn't Earth."**

**When he turned to the demon, the door closed on him and it disappeared. As the door disappeared, Gohan was left alone in the dark forest with no knowledge where he was.**

**"King Yemma!" Gohan yelled, "You made a mistake! This is not Earth!"**

**He looked around once again and said "I don't even know this place."**

**Suddenly, a wolf-like creature appeared before Gohan with hunger in it's eyes. However, Gohan sensed the creature and delivered a powerful kick across its neck and killed it.**

**"Well," he said, "I guess this place will have to do if I want to get stronger."**

**Minutes later, he cook the wolf-like creature and ate it on the spot. Thanks to his hunting experience, there are creatures in the dimension that would at least feed him until the six years are up.**

**"I don't get it," Gohan said to himself, "If Yemma said that he was going to place me with my race, then where is everyone else?"**

Suddenly, there was a noise behind a nearby bush. Gohan quickly go up and was ready for whatever that was thrown at him. Suddenly, a figure came out of the bush and in front of Gohan. To his surprise, the figure was a little boy who had spiky black hair that was combed back and black eyes. He was wearing the same armor the Ginyu force was wearing, except the boy's armor was white with brown abs with shoulders blades and armor protecting his outer thighs, a blue undersuit, white gloves and boots, and a furry brown belt. He also had a golden ring on his head.

The boy asked in a demanding way "Who and what exactly are you?"

Gohan replied "The name's Gohan. I'm from planet Earth. And you?"

The boy replied "I'm Tarble. Why are you in this dimension?"

"I'm not sure," Gohan replied, "I thought this dimension would be like Earth's."

"Earth?" Tarble asked, "I'm afraid you're in the dimension of the Planet Vegeta."

"Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he walked up to Tarble, "But I thought…"

"Stay back!" Tarble said in a panicked way.

He then jumped towards Gohan and kicked with his right leg. Gohan dodged his attack, but felt a whack across his face that sends him to the ground. When he looked at Tarble, he saw his belt moving. Gohan then noticed it's not a belt at all, it was a tail.

Tarble then said "That will teach you not to mess with a Saiyan."

"Saiyan?" Gohan asked, "You're a Saiyan?"

"That's right," Tarble said.

He rushed towards Gohan and kicked with his left leg. When Gohan dodged his attack, he knew Tarble was going to strike with his tail again. As soon as Gohan saw the tail, he immediately grab hold of it.

"Listen, I'm not here to fight you," Gohan said, "I just need answers."

When he saw Tarble, his body started to get stiff and fell to the floor.

He then said in a fainted way "Please…let go of my tail…and I'll tell you everything."

When Gohan let go of Tarble's tail, he stood up quickly.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.

Tarble replied "I'm sorry. You see, a Saiyan's tail is a main weakness to a Saiyan. Some of us train ourselves to grow out of our weakness. My brother always does that to me."

"You're brother?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," he replied, "He is part of the Elite-Class, only the most power Saiyans can be part of it. He's name is Vegeta, named after our planet."

"Wow," Gohan said, "That's what I called commitment."

Gohan looked around and said "So, where are the other Saiyans?"

Tarble replied "There back at the city. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Gohan replied, "I need to rest. This place is hot."

"Don't worry about that," Tarble said "It's the spring season, it's only like 95 degrees."

Gohan then said in a surprised way "95 degrees? That crazy! On Earth, it's cooler than that!"

"If you think this is hot," Tarble said, "Wait until the summer season."

Gohan was now worried about staying here for the next six years.

As the two of them walked to the city, Gohan said "I heard about your race. I'm sorry how it ended."

"That's alright," Tarble said, "None of us saw it coming."

Gohan said "But you guys are smart, how can you guys not notice a meteor?"

Tarble looked at him and said "What are you talking about? What meteor?"

"Calm down," Gohan said "I heard it from a Tamaranean friend of mine. She told me your race was killed by a meteor."

"That's a lie!" Tarble yelled, "It was their fault! My race should have never trusted them!"

"Who?" Gohan asked.

Tarble replied "The Cold Empire! It was they who brought our destruction!"

In shock, Gohan said "The Cold Empire?"

"Yes," Tarble said, "It was Frieza's doing though. He killed all of us like nothing. However, one Saiyan killed him when the planet exploded. At least he took that bastard with us."

Gohan remembered Frieza and said "I wouldn't get your hopes up. Frieza's alive."

With a shocking look, Tarble said "Liar! He's dead!"

"If I'm lying, then I wouldn't be here," Gohan said, "It's because of him I'm here."

Tarble then said in a depressed way "I can't believe it. That monster is still alive."

When Gohan saw Tarble's expression, he then said "But don't worry, Tarble. You see, I just am experiencing near-death and I know where Frieza is. If I train myself to become stronger and return to my body with the knowledge I learned, I can put Frieza and his clan in their places."

In joy, Tarble said "You think so?"

"Of course," Gohan said, "Now let's go to your city and find someone to train me."

"Alright!" Tarble said, "Maybe my brother can help you!"

Moments after, they arrived to the city Tarble was talking about. The city had a lot of tall buildings and some of them had taverns. As they entered the city, Gohan saw a lot of Saiyans, both males and females. Some Saiyans had different armor and undersuits, some were wearing pelt clothing, different hair styles, appearance and all had tails wrapped around their waists. And as Gohan looked at the Saiyans, they all looked back at him with a snobbish look.

Tarble went up to one Saiyan and said "Do you know where is my brother, Vegeta?"

The Saiyan replied "He's with his squad in the tavern over there."

He then pointed at a nearby tavern. When Tarble said thank you, he lead Gohan into the tavern to find his brother. Once they entered the tavern, they saw a whole pack of Saiyans.

As they looked around, Tarble said "There's his squad."

He pointed at three Saiyans that looked dreadful. One of them was bald, had black eyes, a black mustache that goes around his mouth and down his chin, and his tail was wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a black armor with yellow abs with shoulder blade and armor protecting his outer thighs and groin area, a black undersuit with no sleeves and looked like he was wearing an underwear, armored armbands that had gloves with the fingertips missing and black boots with yellow tips.

The Saiyan next to him had long, spiky, black hair that goes down to his lower back, black eyes and his tail was tied around his waist. He was wearing the same clothes at the first one, except that his armor have brown abs with shoulder blade and armor protecting his outer thighs and groin area, and the tip of his boots were brown.

The last one had black spiky hair sticking out to his left side of his head and from his backside, black eyes, had grey-pale skin and his tail was also tied around his waist. His armor was almost like the first two, only that the armor was dark grey and had light grey abs with shoulder blade and armor protecting his outer thighs and groin area, and his boots had light grey tips.

As Tarble towards them, Gohan decides to get himself a drink. He walked up to the bar, where a female Saiyan approached him with a weird look.

The female Saiyan said with a screeching voice "You're not a Saiyan. What are you doing here?"

Gohan replied "That is what I'm asking myself. I was suppose to be in the Earth dimension, but instead, I'm stuck here for now."

"You'll get use to it," the female Saiyan said, "Meanwhile, what can I get you?"

Gohan said "I need something to drink. Do you have water?"

The female Saiyan got a mug, filled up with water and said "Here you go, hun. Enjoy."

When Gohan was about to get the mug, a voice behind him said in a wicked way "What the hell you think you're doing?"

Gohan saw the female Saiyan backing away. When he turned to see who it was, it was the three Saiyans that Tarble was talking about. The bald was about 6"-9" tall, the long-haired Saiyan was 5"-10" tall and the grey-skinned Saiyan was 5'-8" tall.

The bald Saiyan said "There is no way a weak earthling like you is doing in a place like ours."

"Look, I just want to get out of here," Gohan said.

The long-haired Saiyan said "Don't worry, we'll help you with that."

The three of them started to crack their fists.

"Oh great," Gohan said, "If things can't get worse, I'm about to get beat up by three Saiyans.

The bald said "Sad isn't it? By the way, the name's Nappa."

The long-haired Saiyan said "I'm Raditz."

Lastly, the grey-skinned Saiyan said "And I'm Turles. And we are Elite-Class Warriors. You have no chance against us."

Gohan drank the water and said with a serious look "Well, I hope you have the strength to last this fight."

**I hope you enjoy that! Stay tune as Gohan fights Vegeta's Squad!**


	12. Unavoidable Battles

Before you read on, there are a few things you need to know:

**First: In this story, Raditz is not Bardock's son. He's just another Saiyan who thinks he's all bad. I know in the series he's Bardock's son, but I want to do something different and just have Bardock have one son instead of two.**

**Second: Vegeta in this story is base on the original one and not when he goes Super Saiyan. Two things you should know about him: he's not prince of the Saiyans but more of the top ranked warriors and he does have a tail.**

**Finally: I know you all know the names of Bardock's crew. The ones in this story are based on Tora (or Toma), Shuggesh and Fasha. I know there was another one, but I forgot to mention him and forgot him. The names of his crew in this story are names that I picked out a long time ago. Two of them are based on two of my favorite Greek heroes while I called Fasha Videl. I know it's cheesy, but tell me if I'm wrong when I saw those two almost looked alike! Also, I know Bardock wife is called by another name, but when I saw a fanfiction picture of her under the name Sharotto, I said to myself, this is going to be Gohan's Saiyan mother!**

**So if any concerns, please comment me and enjoy this chapter! 3**

Chapter 11

Meanwhile outside the city, a Saiyan warrior was overlooking the landscape. This Saiyan was none other than Bardock, the one who fought Frieza. Bardock was 5'-8" tall and had the same hair style as Turles, black eyes, dark brown skin and his tail was wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a red headband, black armor with green abs with green shoulder straps and green armor protecting his sides, a black undersuit with no sleeves, red armbands and black boots that had green tips with red straps wrapped around the shin area. He also had an X-like scar on his lower left side of his face.

Bardock had a depress look across his face when a female voice said in a mellowed way "Bardock? What is it this time?"

When he turned to see who it was, it was his wife Sharotto. She had the most beautiful face than any other Saiyan women. She was 5'-5" tall who had a lighter skin tone that Bardock's, had long, spiky black hair that goes down to her lower back, black eyes and had her tail around her waist. She was wearing a one-piece black armor with a purple stripe from the bottom of her chest all the way down, purple shoulder strips, armored armbands that had gloves with the fingertips cut off, black boots that had purple tips with white edges and long black socks that goes past her knees.

When she walked up to Bardock, she said "What's wrong, my love?"

Bardock replied "I still can't find our son. I mean, after spending almost an eternity in this dimension, how hard is it to find one Saiyan child without a tail?"

Sharotto placed her right hand on Bardock's face and replied "I know it's hard for you. It's also hard for me that we never saw our child just once."

She let out of sigh of depression and said "I had many great things in mind for him."

Bardock grabbed Sharotto's hand and said "But without his tail, he can't live to be the Saiyan warrior we hoped to be."

"It doesn't matter," Sharotto said, "Remember what we both promised: No matter what happens to our child, we will always be there love them."

Bardock smiled and said "What would I have done without you?"

As the both of them were talking, a Saiyan appeared out of nowhere. The Saiyan was Bardock's second in command of his squad: Achilles. He was 5'-9" tall and had a black military haircut with spikes, black eyes and his tail was wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a black armor with light blue abs and shoulder blades with light blue armor protecting his outer thighs and groin area, black armbands with light blue edges, and black boots with light blue tips.

Achilles went up to them and said "Bardock, you're not going to believe this."

"What is it?" he asked.

Achilles replied "Videl just owned Hercule like he was nothing."

"Please," Bardock laughed, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, they're going to the tavern and get some beer for us," Achilles said.

Sharotto then said "I hope they bring to good one this time. The last one tasted dull and awful."

When she said that, two Saiyans appeared before them. One of the Saiyans was a female name Videl. She stood 5'-3" tall and had a black mushroom haircut, black eyes and her tail around her waist. She was wearing a black armor with yellow abs with yellow straps, a pink undersuit with no sleeves and looked like she was wearing an underwear, white gloves and white boots with yellow tips that had one yellow sock that was short while her left one was past her knees.

The other was a male Saiyan name Hercule who stood 5'-4" tall, he also had a mushroom haircut, black eyes, black mustache that goes around his mouth and down to his chin, and his tail was wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a black armor with turquoise abs with straps, a dark green undersuit with no sleeves and looked like he was wearing ragged shorts, black armor armbands, and black boots that looked like sandals.

"Bardock," Videl said, "You are not going to believe what we just saw."

"Let me guess," Bardock said "They were out of beer and there was a huge commotion."

Hercule replied "Better! Vegeta's squad is fighting with some stranger that isn't from around here!"

"So?" Achilles said, "How is that better?"

Videl replied "Because the stranger is totally kicking their asses!"

The three of them then said in a surprising way "What?"

Bardock then said "Oh we got to see this!"

Meanwhile back at the tavern; Turles, Nappa and Raditz were having difficulties of landing a direct hit on Gohan. But no matter how many times they throw punches at Gohan, he manages to dodge them.

As the three of them were trying to hit him, Gohan looked at Tarble and said "I thought you were going to get help?"

Tarble replied "I did. I told them you're from the Earth domain and needed help to become stronger."

Gohan then said "Oh I get what you did there."

In one swift instance, Gohan got out of their way and lead them outside. As he did that, the three Elite Saiyans followed him and continued their fight. As Gohan was blocking their attacks, Turles jumped into the air. He clapped his hands and when he pulled them apart, an orange ring of energy appeared and fires it at Gohan. When the other two got out of the way, Gohan saw the orange ring coming towards him and immediately got out of the way.

When he was in the air with the three Elite Saiyans, Nappa said in a furious way "That's impossible! This earthling is making fools out of us!"

"I know," Raditz said, "And I had enough of this!"

He then raised his left hand and his hand was surrounded by black energy. Nappa, who was next to Raditz, then opened his mouth and yellow energy started to appear inside his mouth. Finally, Turles, who was next to Nappa, raised his right hand and his hand was surrounded by purple energy.

Raditz then said in a demanding way "FIRE!"

He lowered his left hand towards Gohan and a fires beam of black energy at him. At the same time, Nappa fires a massive beam of yellow energy from his mouth at Gohan and Turles lowered his right arm and fired a beam of purple energy at him. The three blasts came in contact at Gohan and send a wave of intense force everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was gone.

"Hahaha!" Nappa laughed, "He's gone now!"

"Yeah," Turles said, "We won't be seeing him again."

Raditz then said "Come on boys. That little exercise made me thirsty."

Suddenly, a voice behind them said in a sarcastic way "Mind if I come too?"

When the three of them turn to see who it was, to their surprise, it was Gohan standing behind them unharmed by their blasts.

As the three of them stood there shocked, Gohan said "I have to say, when I fought the Ginyu Force, they put up more of a challenge than you three."

In rage, Nappa said "You dare to compare us to a bunch of weaklings like them?"

Out of nowhere, Turles raised his hands and sends a cloud of purple electricity towards Gohan and was caught in it.

As Gohan was crying in pain, Turles flew towards him and said "Heh, your all talk, but no bite. Let's see if you can get out of this."

There was a sudden smile across Gohan's face that made Turles have a confused look. Gohan then raised his hands, placed them on Turles's head and transfer the cloud of purple energy to him. As Turles was being stunned by his own attack, Gohan clutched his fists and whacked Turles face. As he was falling to the floor, Gohan delivered a right kick downward on Nappa's head and rushed towards Raditz and delivers a powerful punch downward.

As Turles, Nappa and Raditz hit the floor, Gohan landed in front of them and said "For Elite Saiyans, you guys weren't much of a challenge."

As the three Saiyans lay on the ground, a voice behind Gohan said in a wicked way "What in the world is going on here?"

When Gohan turned to see who it was, he saw a Saiyan that stood 5'-6" tall. The Saiyan almost looked like Tarble, except that his armor had golden abs and shoulder blades with armor protecting his outer thighs and groin area.

He looked at the three fallen Saiyan and said "Are you the one who did this?"

Gohan replied "Yeah, and you might be?"

The Saiyan replied "The name's Vegeta: leader of my squad."

"Leader?" Gohan asked, "Look, I don't want any trouble…"

"Oh on the contrary," Vegeta said, "You just did."

As Vegeta did a fighting pose, nearby Saiyans started to back away. Gohan knew that Vegeta might be powerful.

"Now then," Vegeta said, "You're about to witness the true power of an Elite Warrior."

Before he was going to attack, Tarble appeared and said "Brother, wait. He just wants to get out of here, not to fight you."

Vegeta looked at his brother and said in a harsh way "You stay out of this."

Then Vegeta charged at Gohan with incredible speed and started to throw punches at him. However, Gohan manages to block Vegeta's attacks. As they were fighting; Sharotto, Bardock and his squad arrived at the scene where they saw Vegeta and Gohan fighting.

"No way!" Hercule said in a surprising way, "This guy is fighting Vegeta?"

Videl then said "It's bad enough; his squad is already down for the count."

"Who is this guy?" Achilles asked.

When Sharotto looked closer, she said "I don't know for sure, but he looks familiar."

Bardock looked at her and asked "From where?"

Suddenly, Gohan delivered a powerful punch across Vegeta's face that knocked him into the air. Gohan followed him and threw a few punches at him. Vegeta then blocks Gohan's attacks and followed up with his attacks. Having enough of it, Vegeta jumps in the air once more, raised his hands, pulled them to his left side of his body and purple energy surrounded his hands.

Knowing the attack, Bardock said "Oh no, he's going to use that attack!"

"Is he insane?" another Saiyan said, "Is he planning to destroy the city?"

In the distance, Vegeta said in a vicious way "Let's see if you can withstand this attack!"

He then said_ "Galick Gun!"_

When he pushes his hand towards Gohan, a blast of purple energy fires out of Vegeta's hand and fires it at him. As the Saiyans ran away from Vegeta's attack, Gohan just stood there motionless.

Achilles looked at Gohan and said "Is that guy quivering in fear? Why isn't he moving?"

Bardock then looked at Gohan and said "Hey, you idiot! Get out of the way!"

Gohan then leaped towards Vegeta's attack, and with his might, kicks the blast of energy with his left leg and sends the blast back at Vegeta. With no time to spare, Vegeta was caught in the crossfire and cause a huge explosion. When the blast cleared up, Vegeta fell to the ground with his armor partially destroyed and was knocked out by his own attack.

As everyone grew stunned, Gohan landed in the ground, walked up to Tarble and said "I appreciate the help you try to get, but these guys aren't even strong as you say."

When he was about to leave, he said "Well, I'll try to find a way out of here."

As Gohan flew into the distance, Tarble looked at his brother and his squad and said in a startled way, "My brother's squad; the most powerful Saiyans, were defeated by this guy? What in the world is he?"

When Bardock's squad and his wife saw the fight, they turned to him and saw a smile across his face.

Bardock then said "Come on, you guys."

"Where are we going?" Videl asked.

He replied "We're going to follow him."

As Gohan was flying in the distance minutes later, he thought to himself: how is he going to grow stronger?

"I don't get it," Gohan asked to himself, "If Starfire said that the Saiyan were a powerful race, then how come I was able to beat them like nothing?"

Suddenly, he felt a wave of force land a direct hit on him that caused him to crash to the ground.

When he got up, he said in a whining way "Oh, come on! I'm tired of you guys!"

Then a female voice said "Who are you talking about?"

Suddenly, a female Saiyan appeared before him with four other Saiyans. It was Sharotto, Bardock and his squad who appeared before Gohan.

Bardock walked up to Gohan and said "You have a lot of guts showing off to Vegeta's squad."

"I am tired of this," Gohan said, "Looks like I have to fight you guys too."

Achilles laughed and said "We are nothing like the Saiyans you fought."

Gohan said "You guys are Elite Saiyans too?"

Bardock replied "No, we're Lower-Class Warriors."

"Lower-Class?" Gohan asked, "But doesn't that mean you guys are weaker than the last ones?"

Sharotto replied "Never judge a book by its cover."

Gohan then said "Then bring it on."

Bardock then said "Before we beat you up, tell us your name."

Gohan replied "My name is Gohan. I'm from planet Earth."

"Planet Earth?" Hercule asked, "Never heard of it."

"Doesn't matter," Videl said, "He's going down."

Gohan then charged at them with incredible speed and swung his right fist at Bardock. However, Bardock and the rest of the Saiyans disappeared in a flash. When Gohan regained balance, he looked everywhere to see where they are.

Out of nowhere, Bardock's voice said "Everyone! Let's show this earthling the Quadruple Attack!"

Suddenly, Videl appeared in front of Gohan and said "Come at me, you fool."

Gohan started to throw punches at Videl, but she manages to blocks them. In one swift instance, Videl delivers a powerful left kick to Gohan's chin, which caused him to go in the air. As she got out of the way, Achilles, who was behind Gohan, got on all fours and charged at Gohan from the back. With the impact received from Achilles, Gohan was send towards the sky where Hercule appeared in front of him and head-butted him in the chest. As he got away from Gohan, out of nowhere; Bardock came falling down on Gohan, clutched his fists together, and whacked Gohan across the head and caused him to fall towards the ground. Before he hit the ground, Sharotto standing on the ground waiting for Gohan. As soon as he was in range, she ran towards him, jumped in the air, spins sideways towards Gohan and delivers a powerful kick across Gohan's body, which sends him crashing into nearby trees.

When the five of them regrouped, Videl said in a snotty way "Shocking, he manages to make fools out of Vegeta's squad, yet he's getting owned by Lower-Class like us."

Achilles then said "At least we gave him the fight he wanted."

Suddenly, the broken trees started to move aside and Gohan appeared before them with his clothes covered with little dirt.

As he was patting his clothes, Gohan said "Whoa, now that's what I call an attack. When I was fighting the Ginyu force, they didn't have the teamwork you guys have."

As he was walking like nothing happened, Bardock and the rest of them were a bit shock that someone withstood all their attacks.

"Oh wow," Hercule said, "And I thought Bardock was tough."

"Now that the we're done with our little warm-up, why don't we just get on with the fight?" Gohan said with a smile on his face.

Sharotto then said "Fine. I hope you enjoy this."

She then raised her hands towards her forehead with the palms facing Gohan overlapping each other and yellow energy started to appear.

Sharotto then said _"Masenko!"_

When she lowered her hands towards Gohan, she fired a beam of yellow energy to Gohan. He manages to get out of the way, but in the distance, he saw Achilles with his right index and middle finger on his forehead. Then, orange energy started to charge in Achilles' fingertips.

Achilles then said _"Special Beam Cannon!"_

When he pointed his right index and middle finger at Gohan, a beam of orange energy twirled towards him. Using his left hand, Gohan knocks Achilles' attack away from him.

In the distance, Gohan said "Come on! Hit me with your best shot!"

Bardock then replied "You asked for it!"

Suddenly, Bardock raised his right arm and said _"Ka-Me!"_

He pulled his arm back and continued by saying _"Ha-Me!"_

Then, blue energy appeared in his right arm and he finished by saying _"Ha!"_

When Bardock said that, he pushed his right arm towards Gohan and sends his own blast of blue energy. As the blast closed in, Gohan crossed his arms and blocked the incoming blast. When it made contact, it exploded with Gohan in it. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was still floating there with little burn makes on his clothes.

Gohan looked at Bardock and said "Wow, that's one powerful attack."

Bardock then stepped forward and said "Alright, no more playing around. You might have blocked one of my powerful attacks but you can't me. I guess it's time for me to show you what I can really do."

**I know what you are thinking: Why does Achilles had Piccolo's signature attack, Sharotto Gohan's attack and Bardock Goku's signature attack? Well like I said: I wanted to do something different and it sounded interesting if they use those attacks. And you are also wondering why Gohan defeated Vegeta's squad so easily yet he had a hard time dealing with Bardock's squad. Don't forget, Bardock trains with his team in the afterlife and that made them stronger, but not strong enough to become Super Saiyans.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next time: an unexpected encounter.**


	13. Dimensional Invasion!

Here we go, another chapter!

Chapter 12

Suddenly, the ground started to shake heavily and stopped seconds later.

"What the hell was that?" Videl asked.

Gohan felt a strange presence and he and Bardock said at the same time "It's coming from the city."

Gohan looked at Bardock with a confused look and said "You can fell that too?"

Bardock replied "Yeah, we'll settle this another time. Come on, guys."

When he said that, Sharotto, Bardock and his squad floated in mid-air and flew back to the city. Having nothing to do, Gohan decides to follow them back to the city. As he flew near them, Bardock noticed him and wondered why he was following them.

"Why are you following us?" Bardock asked.

Gohan replied "Simple: we still have a score to settle. Besides, I want to see what's going on too."

With a surprise look, Hercule said "You got your wish. Look at what's ahead."

In the distance, there was a giant black demon, which was almost the size of Yemma, destroying the city. The demon had two giant yellow horns on its forehead, yellow-dead eyes, sharp teeth, and razor claws. As they looked closer they noticed that there were energy blasts hitting the giant demon.

"What the?" Achilles said in a startled way, "Why is there a demon here?"

Videl replied "I don't know, but we have to help everyone else!"

When Hercule, Achilles and Videl left, a voice out of nowhere said "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

Gohan, Bardock and Sharotto heard the voice and Gohan replied "Who is this?"

The voice replied "It's King Yemma."

"Yemma," Gohan said, "I've been trying to talk to you. This isn't my dimension. I'm supposed to be at the Earth's dimension."

"Forget that," Bardock said, "Why is there a demon in our realm?"

Yemma replied "It seems that the demon you are looking at escape from hell and is entering other dimensions. And it appears it entered yours."

"Alright," Bardock replied, "Now we can have a challenge."

"You don't understand," Yemma said, "This demon is far too powerful for anyone of you. This creature lived far before your race existed. It was responsible for countless deaths in the south galaxy."

"Okay," Sharotto said, "how do we kill it?"

Yemma replied "From what I heard, only the power of light can defeat this demon. But none of you posses this power. That's why I'm sending my men to trap this beast."

Bardock smiled and said "I have that kind of power. Don't worry; I'll take down this demon."

As Bardock flew towards the demon, Sharotto said in a worried way "No, my love! Don't use your transformation!"

Gohan looked at her and said "Transformation?"

"His 'Super' transformation," Sharotto replied, "But I'm worried he might hurt himself."

Then, Yemma's voice said "Gohan, he doesn't understand the power he's dealing with. You have to stop him before he gets into more trouble than he is in."

"Fine," Gohan said, "But I need to talk to you about this mix-up."

Yemma replied "Agreed. Now go stop him."

When Gohan was about to leave, Sharotto said "Wait."

Gohan turned and said "What is it?"

Sharotto replied "Please, help him."

"I will," Gohan said.

Gohan then started to fly where Bardock was. When Gohan was near the demon, he saw Bardock and flew towards him.

When he was near him, Bardock said to the demon in a demanding way "Hey you freak of nature! Over here!"

The demon turned towards Gohan and Bardock. When it saw them, it let out a loud roar that hurt everyone's ears.

Bardock flew to the demon's face and said in an arrogant way "You have a lot of nerves showing your face here. Now get ready for…"

Before he was going to finish, the demon raised its left hand and flicked him away. Gohan manages to catch him and kept him balance.

Gohan said "Well, at least you got its attention."

Bardock replied "Thanks, but I'll handle this."

"You heard what Yemma said," Gohan said, "Besides, how can you beat it?"

Bardock replied "With this."

He then closed his fist and his body was surrounded with yellow energy. Gohan didn't know what he was doing, but when Bardock yelled out loud, his body transformed. His hair spiked upwards and turned golden yellow, his skin became lighter toned and his eyes turned emerald green. Gohan was stunned to see him transform like that.

"Impressed are you?" Bardock asked, "I like to call this my 'Super Saiyan' transformation. Now you're about to see my true power."

He then raised his right hand and said _"Ka-Me!"_

He pulled back his arm and continued by saying _"Ha-Me!"_

When he said that, blue energy appeared in his right hand with blue energy.

Bardock then finished by saying _"Ha!"_

When he pushed his hand towards the demon, Bardock and fired his blast of blue energy at the demon and landed a direct hit on it. However, the demon seem liked he didn't take damage and continued its path of destruction.

"No way!" Bardock said in a surprised way, "It just shrugged it off!"

Gohan got an idea and said "Hey, how about we attack it at once?"

Bardock looked at him and replied "Let's give it a shot."

Suddenly, Bardock and Gohan charged towards the demon and started to deliver powerful blows in different directions. But just like Bardock's previous attack, the demon continued it path of destruction. Having enough of Bardock's and Gohan's interference, the demon turned towards them.

"I can't believe it!" Bardock yelled, "Is there anything that can hurt it?"

The demon opened its mouth, fires a beam of red energy and blasted both of them off the sky and into the ground. When they got up, Gohan's clothes were partially torn and Bardock's armor was partially destroyed. As Bardock was about to fall, Gohan caught him before he could hit the floor. In an instance, Bardock changed back to his original form.

"You're wounded," Gohan said.

Bardock shook his head and replied "It's only a flesh wound."

Out of nowhere; Sharotto, Achilles, Hercule and Videl appeared and saw Bardock badly wounded.

They rushed up to him and Sharotto said "Hand him to us nice and easy."

When he handed them Bardock and Gohan fell to his knees. As he looked around and saw Saiyans firing blasts of energy towards the demon, but is having no effect on it.

"I don't get it," Gohan said, "Why is everyone still fighting this thing? They know their attacks are not working."

Videl replied "We're Saiyans. We don't back down."

Then Achilles, Hercule and Videl rushed up to the demon and started to fire energy blast at it. The demon saw them and opened its mouth, ready to fire again. Hercule then stood in front of them, spread his arms and created a shield of blue energy to protect them from the demon's attack. But when the demon fired, the blast overpowered Hercule's shield and were caught in the crossfire. The three of them then fell to the ground hard. A few seconds later, they immediately got up and resumed fighting the demon.

"Why are you guys still fighting it?" Gohan asked, "Are you really that confident?"

Sharotto replied "It's not confidence, it's pride."

Gohan looked at her and saw her crying.

"It was pride that kept us as Saiyans going," she continued, "But it was Frieza and his clan that crushed our pride, even though we faithfully served him."

Gohan said in a surprising way "You used to serve the Cold Empire?"

Sharotto replied "Yes. We never did anything to threaten them, yet they slaughtered everyone like cattle, even my new-born son."

As she started to let out more tears, Bardock moved her head closer to his and she said "Even at this day, we are haunted by that day and promised ourselves to become stronger. But no matter how strong we got, we still feel weak and defenseless."

As Gohan looked around, he saw Saiyans limping on one leg, firing their blasts at the demon, even some leading other Saiyans away from the demon. Somehow, Gohan could fell their pain and suffering. So much pride they have as a race, Gohan never seen such dedication. When he looked back at Bardock and Sharotto, he saw Bardock struggling to get up.

Sharotto stopped him and said "No my love, you have to rest."

Suddenly, Hercule said in a frighten way "Captain! Look out!"

When they both look up, they saw the demon's foot and was ready to step on them. As the demon's foot made contact, it sends a cloud of dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, instead of them being crushed by the demon, Bardock and Sharotto were saved by Gohan.

As Gohan lifted the demon's foot, Bardock said "What are you doing?"

Gohan replied "I have had it with all this pain you guys are going through. So much suffering, I have had it!"

Gohan pushed the demon's foot out of their way, which caused it to step a few steps back. As the demon gained its balance, Gohan started to fly towards the demon.

Once he was near the demon, Gohan said "If I want to become stronger to defeat the Cold Empire, defeating you is my first step achieving that goal."

Suddenly, the demon raised his hands and clapped them towards Gohan. Gohan manages to stop it using his hands and feet, but he was being overpowered by the demon's strength.

As the demon slowly closed its hands, Bardock's squad regrouped and Achilles said "We have to do something!"

Videl said "If we don't; that guy is going to be crushed!"

But it was too late; the demon closed its hands and entrapping Gohan in it. As Bardock and every Saiyan witness this, they thought to themselves that there was no way to defeat this monster. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the demon's hands. They knew it was Gohan, but the scream was not that of pain, but that of rage. All of a sudden, there was a yellow light emerging from the gaps of the demon's hands. When Gohan let out a loud shout, he sends a force of energy outward, which caused the demon to open its hand and let out a light of energy that blinded everyone. When the light dimmed and everyone looked back, they all were amazed at what they saw. They saw Gohan transformed where his hair change to golden yellow and his eyes emerald green.

Gohan looked at the demon and said in a daring way "Now that we're even in strength, hit me with your best shot!"

When Bardock and his squad saw this, he said in a shocking way "No way! He can transform like me?"

"How can this be?" Hercule said, "The only person who could do that is you, captain."

As they gazed at Gohan, Videl said in a startled way "What exactly is this guy?"

The demon then threw its right fist at Gohan, but he managed to stop it with his bare hands. In the ground, Saiyans started to fire more blasts at the demon.

Gohan looked down and said in an irritated way "No! This creature is mine! Just get everyone to safety!"

When the Saiyans heard that, they immediately grabbed the wounded and got out of the way. As Gohan looked back at the demon, it let out a loud roar and swung its left fist across Gohan's body.

Even though Gohan took a direct hit, he shrugged it off, gave off a devious smile and said "Is that all you got?"

The demon then swung its right arm at Gohan, but he caught it once more. With all his might, Gohan lifts the demon off the ground and sends it flying away from the city.

As Gohan chased after it, in the distance Bardock said in a surprised way "He's managing to damage the demon while we weren't even scratching it!"

"What's more, how can he transform like you?" Sharotto asked.

"I don't know," Bardock replied, "But after this is done, we're going to get some answers."

Away form the city, Gohan was delivering powerful punches into the demon's stomach that caused it to roar in pain. Gohan then dashed upwards towards its chin and delivered a left kick upwards, which made the demon fall backwards. As Gohan closed in, the demon opened its mouth and fires a red blast of energy towards Gohan. Before it came in contact with Gohan, a shield of blue energy appeared in front of him and blocks the attack. When Gohan looked around, he saw Hercule with his hands raised towards him.

"I know you want to fight this thing by yourself," Hercule said, "But you still need help to beat this thing."

When he said that; Videl, Achilles, Sharotto and Bardock appeared before Gohan with a serious look across their faces.

"Alright," Gohan said, "This creature may look invincible, but it still has a weakness. The problem is finding it."

"It has a weakness alright," Bardock said.

He then transformed into his Super Saiyan form and said "It's afraid of being overpowered."

Gohan smiled and said "Together."

When he said that, everyone disappeared then reappeared around the demon and started to attack it from different directions. As the demon was taking hits, Sharotto and Videl appeared in front of its face and fired energy blasts to its face. When it was blinded for a second, it waved its right hand and knocked Sharotto and Videl to the ground. Bardock stopped what he was doing and rushed to his wife. As he picked her up and saw she was alright, the demon turned its attention to Videl and fires a beam of red energy towards her. As her squad watched in terror as the blast closed in; in a split second, Gohan rushed up in front her and took the hit instead of her. As the smoke cleared, everyone saw Videl unharmed, but Gohan's upper clothes were burned off and his back was badly burned.

Everyone rushed up to him and Achilles said "Kid, are you alright?"

Gohan, while struggling, got on his feet and said in a bold way "It's just a flesh wound. No harm done."

Even though his body was hurting as hell, he decides to keep on fighting. The demon opened its mouth again and fires another blast of red energy towards them.

As the blast closed in, Gohan said in an irritated way "I had enough of this!"

He pulled his right arm back and when he pushed it forward, he sends a blast of blue energy towards the red blast.

When the two blasts collided, Bardock and his crew were amazed at what Gohan was doing. From the looks of it, it almost looks like Bardock's attack.

Gohan then yelled "Everyone, combine your attacks! Aim for the mouth!"

When everyone agreed, Bardock raised his right arm and said _"Ka-Me!"_

He then pulled back his arm and continued by saying _"Ha-Me!"_

When he said that, blue energy appeared in his right hand. At the same time, Achilles placed his right index and middle finger on his forehead. Then, orange energy started to charge in Achilles' fingertips. Sharotto then raised her hands towards her forehead with the palms facing the demon overlapping each other and yellow energy started to appear. Finally, Videl raised her left hand and pink energy appeared while Hercule raised both his hands and sparkling, blue energy appeared.

Bardock then finished by saying _"Ha!"_

As Bardock pushed his right arm and sends the blue energy towards the demon, Achilles said _"Special Beam Cannon!"_

He lowered his fingers towards the demon and fires the orange beam of twirling energy.

Sharotto then said _"Masenko!"_

Lowers her hands towards the demon and fires her yellow energy.

At the same time, Videl said _"Punishing Blaster!"_

She fires her pink energy blast at the demon.

And lastly, Hercule said _"Finish Buster!"_

He placed his hands together with his palms facing the demon and fires his blast of blue energy.

Once they all combined their attacks, they overpowered the demon's attack and blew its head off. Once the head was blown off, the demon's body fell to the floor that caused the ground to shake and laid there.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief; Bardock returned to his original form and said "Now that that's out of the way, we need answers."

When he turned to Gohan, Bardock saw that he already returned to his original form and fainted backwards. As he fainted, Sharotto rushed up to him and checked his pulses.

"He's out cold," she said, "But he's going to be alright."

"Good," Bardock said, "Let's get him to a doctor. Once he's awake, we'll get some answers."

**I hope you enjoy that! Next time: time for some answers!**


	14. The Truth Revealed!

**I think it's about time to know some answers! I hope you like this chapter. I not…well…deal with it.**

Chapter 13

As Gohan woke up hours later; he was laying down on a bed in a large, white room. He observed his body and saw his clothes restored to their original form. As he looked around, he saw other people in the same room as he is. To his surprise, it was Vegeta and his squad wide awake with furious looks across their faces. Gohan felt himself in a tough situation right now.

"Well, well, well," Turles said, "Look at what we have here. The earthling is here."

Nappa then said "We could beat you up right here, right now."

"But consider yourself lucky," Raditz said, "Our bodies are badly wounded from our last encounter. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook yet."

When he said that, five figures appeared from a nearby door and stood in front of him. It was Bardock and his crew and they all had serious looks on their faces.

"Oh come on," Gohan whined, "I am not here to cause any trouble. I just want to get out of here."

Bardock then said "We are not here for that. In fact, all we want are answers."

Off to the side, Vegeta said "A Lower-Class like you have no authority over this."

Gohan then said "Hey, at least they put up a better fight than the four of you."

In rage, Vegeta said "You dare compare me to that Lower-Class scum?"

"If it hadn't been for them, the demon would have still caused more trouble!" Gohan yelled.

"Shut up!" Videl said, "Look are you going to answer us questions or not?"

Gohan replied "Go ahead. Ask away."

Bardock then said "First: Who are you, really?"

"Yeah," Hercule said, "And where are you from?"

Gohan replied "Didn't I answer that? I told you my name's Gohan. And I am from the planet Earth."

Just behind them, two Saiyan doctor were discussing something out of the ordinary.

"Don't lie to us," Sharotto said.

"I'm not," Gohan said, "The reason I'm here is because Yemma made a mistake."

"Alright," Achilles said, "Next question: How can you use the same powers as our captain here? Especially his transformation?"

Gohan replied "I developed powers like that from an early age when I was small. The first time I use those powers was when I save Starfire."

"Starfire?" Sharotto asked, "Who's that?"

"She's a friend," Gohan said, "I can't pronounce her real name, but I know that she is from a planet called Tamaran."

Every Saiyan in the room said in a surprising way "Tamaran?"

Off to the side, Vegeta said "You know a Tamaranean?"

Gohan looked at Vegeta and replied "Since when did you want to ask me questions all of a sudden?"

Bardock replied "It's because we are shocked that you know a Tamaranean."

"Yeah I do," Gohan said, "I save her when I was small when Frieza's men chased after her."

Bardock then said in a furious way "What are you talking about? Frieza died on Planet Vegeta when it was destroyed! I killed him!"

Gohan jumped and said "I understand the relationship you guys had with him, but I'm telling you the truth: Frieza's alive. It was because of him I'm here."

As Bardock was furious, Sharotto said "You said you save your Tamaranean friend's life; why were Frieza's men after her?"

Gohan replied "She said she was sold as Frieza's slave."

He then said "Even as we speak, her new planet is being threatened by the Cold Empire."

"What?" everyone shouted.

"Why have they done to the Cold Empire?" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know," Gohan said, "But she said that her father was finding out the real reason about destruction of your race, the Cold Empire destroyed their old planet and half their population."

As Gohan saw everyone's faces, he saw that they were all furious about this information.

"I don't believe this!" Videl said as she turned to Bardock, "Can you believe this, Bardock!"

Gohan remembered something and said "Wait, you're Bardock?"

Bardock looked at him and replied "Yeah, I guess we forgot to introduce ourselves."

He pointed at is squad and said "This is my crew: my second in command; Achilles and the other two are Videl and Hercule."

He then wrapped his right arm around Sharotto's neck and said "And this is my beautiful wife: Sharotto."

"Even in death, we both love each other," Sharotto said.

To the side, Raditz said "The deal was: til death do you part."

Before she was going to tell him off, Gohan said "Of course, Starfire's father asked me if I knew someone named Bardock."

Everyone looked at him and Bardock asked "What was the name of your friend's father?"

Gohan replied "I believe his name was Galfore."

"Galfore?" Bardock said in excitement, "That old dog is alive? I can't believe he still remembers me!"

He looked at Gohan and asked "Why did he ask you if you know me? Do I know you?"

Gohan replied "Oh no. He said that I looked familiar somehow."

"Familiar?" Bardock asked, "How exactly?"

"Hold up," Hercule said, "I'm sorry to say this: but we're getting off topic right now."

"Oh right," Bardock said, "As we were saying: how did you posse the powers you have?"

Gohan replied "I told you: I was born with them."

"Don't lie," Videl said, "The attack you used was the same as our captain's attack. And that goes for his transformation."

"Come on," Gohan said, "Anyone could change their hair color like that."

They shook their heads and Sharotto said "My husband is the only one here who can use that transformation."

Out of nowhere, Vegeta said "And if he would have told us about his new found powers, he could have been moved up and, I don't know, SAVED OUR RACE FROM DESTRUTION!"

Bardock looked at him and replied in a furious way "And would have work like the dogs you are?"

When things get out of hands, four doctors came in and moved Vegeta and his squad out of the room where things might get quieter.

As Vegeta's squad left the room; one of the doctors, who were behind Bardock's squad, said in a silent way "Where is this one's blood sample?"

The other one replied "I don't know. Maybe they lost it."

The first one let out a sigh of disappointment and said "I'll just get a new one."

The Saiyan doctor went up to Gohan and said "I'm sorry to do this, but we need a new blood sample."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

The doctor replied "It appears that someone mistaken yours for another Saiyan."

When he said that, the room grew silent and everyone looked at the doctor.

Videl then said "Another Saiyan? Don't make me laugh."

"I can't believe this," Sharotto said in a snotty way, "Even in the afterlife, you two are still the lazy ones."

"Hey it's not the first time we made a mistake!" the second doctor yelled.

She looked at the doctor with a serious look and said "When was the first time?"

The doctor then said in a panicked way "You know what, I said too much. I'll just be going."

Before he was about to leave, Videl and Hercule grabbed each of his arms and Sharotto said "Too late. Spill it."

"Sorry," the doctor replied "I can't tell you."

Bardock then said "You guys are hiding something, aren't you?"

The doctor near Gohan said "We're dead, what does it matter?"

Gohan then said "If it doesn't matter, then go on and say it."

The two of them grew nervous that caused the doctor next to Gohan to run out of the room, leaving to other doctor behind.

"Aw man," the doctor said "Traitor!"

"Go on," Bardock said in a suspicious way, "Tell us, we won't tell anyone."

"Actually," the doctor said, "You won't because it mostly involves you two."

He pointed at Bardock and Sharotto.

"You see," the doctor continued, "Before Frieza attacked Planet Vegeta; we sort of accidentally send someone out without confirmation."

"What do you mean?" Sharotto asked.

The doctor replied in a frightened way "We send out an infant hours before it was confirmed."

"What?" Bardock said, "But what does that have to do with me and my…"

Before he finished, he looked at his wife and they both realized what the doctor was talking about.

He then said in a furious way "You launch our only son out without confirmation?"

The doctor replied in fear "I'm sorry, but we thought it was already confirmed and send it out to its designated planet."

Sharotto went up to the doctor, grabbed him by the collar and said in a vicious way "You mean to tell me that my only son is out there all by himself?"

"I don't know," the doctor said, "But the planet that your child was heading to was called E-arth."

"E-arth?" Gohan asked, "Don't you mean Earth?"

Everyone looked back at Gohan with a weird look.

"What?" Gohan asked, "It's the only planet I can think off that sounds the same."

Sharotto looked back at the doctor and said "Are you telling me that there might be a slight chance that our son is alive?"

The doctor replied "It might be."

She lets go of him and said "I can't believe it."

Bardock then said in a surprised way "To think: our son might still be alive."

As everyone was shocked, Gohan said "Um, not that is my business, but what are you guys talking about?"

Achilles replied "Our captain and his wife's son might be alive on your planet."

Sharotto rushed up to Gohan and said in a demanding way "Have you seen anyone acting different? Or turning into giant apes under the full moon?"

Feeling uneasy, Gohan replied "Calm down. I have seen no one turning into apes or anything. Everyone on my planet is as normal as they are."

Bardock walked up to Sharotto and said "Honey, you forgot our son was born without a tail."

She looked at him and asked "What has that got to do with it?"

Bardock replied "We need our tails to transform into our Great Ape form, remember?"

Sharotto then said "Oh right."

"Besides," Gohan said, "I never met a Saiyan on Earth."

Achilles then said "What about the other earthlings? Do you know anyone who has powers like yours?"

Gohan looked at him and replied "Tell you the truth: I'm the only one who has these powers."

As they heard that, they all become suspicious.

"How about your family?" Hercule asked, "Does your parents or your siblings have powers too?"

Gohan replied "No, I'm the only child. And hate to say this: but I'm adopted."

Becoming more suspicious, Sharotto asked "And where did your family found you?"

Answering the question carefully, Gohan replied "My parents found me in some sort of white, hallowed stone."

Suddenly, there was a shocking expression across their faces.

"I know, right?" Gohan asked, "I mean, who finds an abandon child inside a stone."

Bardock looked at the doctor and said "Do you have the earthling's blood sample?"

The doctor handed him a folder and said "It suppose to be this one, but as we said, we might confused it with another Saiyan."

As Bardock took the folder out of the doctor's hands, opens the folder and starts reading it, the doctor ran out of the room before something bad happens to him.

As he reads the file, he said "This can't be right."

He shows it to Sharotto and then she starts reading it.

As she was reading it, she said in an alarmed way "This can't be."

"What?" Videl asked, "What is it?"

Sharotto replied "The blood sample in this file matches both me and Bardock's DNA."

"Hold up a second," Hercule said, "You mean to tell me that someone has both your DNA?"

"Yeah," Bardock replied.

Achilles then said "But how?"

When he said that, Sharotto and Bardock looked at Gohan with a surprised look.

Sharotto then said "It's all making sense now."

Gohan asked in a confused way "What's making sense?"

Bardock replied "You having the same attack and the same transformation as me."

Everyone looked at Bardock and Sharotto in a startled way and Videl said "You don't think…"

Before she could finish, Gohan said "I'm lost here. What are you guys talking about?"

As he looked at Sharotto once more, he saw tears running down her face and her hands covering her mouth.

"Why are you crying about this time?" Gohan asked.

In a sudden movement, Sharotto wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and starts hugging him.

With tears on her face, Sharotto said in a joyous way "I can't believe! Bardock, he's our son!"

**What do you think? Pretty cool revealing or not? Comment me about this chapter and hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. The Six Year Training Begins!

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, because this one will add it all up!**

Chapter 14

After hearing this, Gohan carefully pushed Sharotto away from him, jumped out of the bed and said "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, what are you talking about?"

Bardock replied in an excited way "The file! It shows that your DNA matches ours!"

Gohan, not believing this, said "That could be anyone's. I'm telling you, I'm from Earth. I am an earthling."

Bardock then said "You don't get it, don't you? Your powers are genetic. The reason you can transform is because it was past down to you."

"That's impossible," Gohan said, "I'm not a Saiyan. I don't even have a tail."

"Didn't you hear us?" Sharotto asked, "Our son was born without one."

"Of course," Achilles said, "And the stone that his parents found him in was must have been one of our space pods. Only our pods were made from stoned materials."

"You're kidding me?" Videl asked, "This guy is your son?"

Bardock replied "It appears so. Seeing him transform into a Super Saiyan, he really is a chip off the old block."

"Look," Gohan said, "As much as you guys like to point things out, but…"

Before he was going to finish; Gohan, Sharotto and Bardock suddenly disappeared into thin air.

As Bardock's crew became shocked, Hercule said "What the? Where did they go?"

The three of them reappeared in Yemma's Check-in station.

Gohan finished by saying "…you guys have no proof."

As the three of them looked around, they noticed that they were in the Check-in station.

"What in the world?" Bardock asked, "Where are we?"

Gohan replied "We're at the Check-in station. But how?"

Suddenly a loud voice said "Nice work, you three. You manage to stop that demon before it could wreck more havoc."

When they saw that it was King Yemma, Gohan said "Finally! I have been meaning to talk to you!"

"So," Yemma said, "How's your stay?"

"Stay?" Gohan asked, "I don't know where to start: I got into a fight with four Saiyans, then five more challenged me, a demon that nearly killed us and now these two are saying I'm their son."

He looked at them and said "No offense."

Yemma then said "I told you that your race is known for their fighting abilities."

Gohan looked at Yemma and said "But I'm from planet Earth."

Yemma then said "I'm afraid you're wrong. In fact: you're not an earthling at all."

There was a startled look across Gohan's face and said "What are you talking about?"

Yemma replied "Heck, you're not from Earth at all. The truth is: you're a Saiyan."

"What?" Gohan said in a shocked way, "That can't be!"

"It is," Yemma said, "You were sent there in a space pod to mingle with the planet and collect data. However: since you were born without a tail, no one returned to pick you up and was raised by the earthlings, you easily blended in well with the other earthlings."

As Gohan stood there motionless and shocked, Sharotto asked "Yemma, is he really our son?"

Yemma replied "He is."

In joy, Sharotto wrapped her arm around Gohan once more and Bardock did the same thing.

Gohan pushed them away and said with a serious look "Hold up a minute. If I'm your son, then why did you guys sent me to Earth as child? Didn't you love me?"

Bardock replied "Of course we love you. Your mother and I would have loved you with our whole hearts. But the thing was that two idiot Saiyan doctors sent you off before being confirmed first."

"But terrible things happened," Sharotto then said, "I died while giving birth to you."

Bardock then said "And Frieza invaded Planet Vegeta and killed all the Saiyans, even the infants."

Sharotto smiled and said "It's funny; if the idiot doctors never sent to Earth earlier, you would have not lived a normal life."

"I can't believe it," Gohan said as he turned to Yemma, "And you knew about this?"

"I did," Yemma replied, "However, if I told you that you were a Saiyan when you first got here, would you believe me?"

Gohan thought for a moment and said "I guess you're right."

Not getting over it, Gohan said "I'm a Saiyan?"

Yemma replied "The last of the Saiyans."

"Hold up," Bardock said, "Don't you mean 'was' the last of the Saiyans?"

"No," Yemma replied, "You see, Gohan here is experiencing near-death right now. After six years in this dimension, he will return to his body."

"Six years?" Sharotto said, "But why?"

Gohan replied "To help out my friend. You see, the Cold Empire is invading Tamaran right now and Yemma said that theirs lives are spare until three days."

He then looks at Yemma and asked "By the way, what happens by then?"

Yemma replied "If the Tamaraneans don't surrender to them within three days, I'm afraid the Cold Empire will destroy their planet."

The three of them said in a shocked way "What?"

Gohan flew towards Yemma's face and said in a demanding way "You have to return me back!"

"I can't," Yemma said, "We had an agreement."

Gohan then said "But you never told me this before!"

"And what?" Yemma asked, "Send you back with the powers you have now?"

As they were confused, Yemma continued by saying "My boy, if you stay here and learn from the ways of the Saiyan; the knowledge you learn here will be transfer to your old body."

Bardock then said in an excited way "And you can use that knowledge to end the Cold Empire once and for all!"

Seeing there is no other choice, Gohan said "Six years?"

Yemma replied "Six years."

Gohan then said "And are you sure nothing will happen to them by then?"

Yemma replied "You have my word."

"Alright," Gohan said, "I'll do it."

"Good," Yemma said, "Now that that's out of the way, you will return to your dimension."

When he said that, the three of them disappeared then reappeared in the room where Videl, Hercule and Achilles were.

"Captain," Achilles said, "What happen?"

"What happen?" Sharotto said in an excited way as she hugs Gohan again, "Gohan is my son, that's what happened!"

"No way!" Videl said, "Wow!"

Hercule then said "So, our squad of five is becoming six?"

"Not exactly," Gohan said as he gently pushes Sharotto away, "I am going to return to my body within six years."

Bardock said "Until then, you need to learn the way of the Saiyan."

"I have to agree with you," Gohan said, "Now that I know that I'm a Saiyan, I must learn everything."

Achilles wrapped his left arm around Gohan's neck and said in an exciting way "But first: we celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" Gohan asked.

Achilles replied "For your arrival! Come on!"

Minutes later, they were in a tavern where they sat at a large table that was piled with endless food. As the six of them took their seats; Sharotto, Bardock and his crew started to grab handful of food and devoured it.

As Gohan was seeing this, he said "Wow, and they say I don't have table manners."

Hercule, who was sitting next to Gohan, said "Hey, are you going to eat your food? If not, let me have it."

Gohan replied in a foolish way "No way! I'm starving!"

He then starts to get a handful of food and starts to eat it away.

Bardock glanced at Gohan and said "Your really are a chip of the old block."

Gohan looked at Bardock and said "So, what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Videl asked with food in her mouth.

Sharotto replied "Plan to get my son stronger."

She shoved a chunk of meat in her mouth, looked at Gohan and said while having food in her mouth, "At the same time: we are going to teach you our native language, our history and everything we know."

Gohan laughed and said "Do you guys ever talk with you mouth full?"

Sharotto swallowed her food and replied "We frankly don't give a damn."

Gohan then said "So what's the deal with this place? Is this how it was in your old planet?"

Achilles asked "What are you talking about?"

Gohan replied "The landscape, the weather, all that? Doesn't it bother you guys?"

"No," Bardock, with food still in his mouth, replied, "Heck, I'm even surprised you can walk in the gravity here."

"Gravity?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Videl said, "The gravity around here is 10x heavier than any other planet we encountered."

"Funny," Gohan said, "Earth has 1x the gravity."

"Then how can you be walking normal here?" Hercule asked.

"That's easy," Gohan replied, "After I saved Starfire, she came back years later and asked me to come with her to Tamaran to help save their people from the Cold Empire."

"Hold up," Bardock said, "I thought you said that the Cold Empire destroyed their planet?"

Gohan replied "They did. It's just that they found a new planet to settle in."

He continued by saying "Anyways, the ship she came to Earth in had a Gravity Room in it. Although it had a training room too, I decide to use it to train myself. But I kinda burned out the reactor."

"What do you do?" Sharotto asked.

Gohan replied "I went over the max."

"What? Like 10?" Videl asked.

Gohan replied "More like, 100x."

When he said that, everyone on the table spitted out their food and looked at Gohan with a stunned look.

"100x the gravity?" Achilles said, "Dude, that's hardcore!"

"Yeah and where did your friend get this ship?" Sharotto asked.

Gohan replied "Well, she said that a Saiyan left it on her old planet."

Suddenly, the four Saiyans looked over at Bardock and Videl said "What a minute. Captain, didn't you tell us that your ship got destroyed when you arrived on Tamaran?"

With an embarrass look, Bardock said "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Achilles said, "You gave them our ship, didn't you?"

Bardock then said "Okay, so maybe I 'leaned' them our ship."

"I can't believe you," Videl said as she looked at Gohan, "That's our captain."

As Gohan thought for a second, he said "So, how do you plan to get me stronger?"

Everyone looked at him and Hercule said "Everything you need to get stronger is out there."

He pointed outside and said "With the temperature of the sun and freezing climates in the winter, I tell you, you will become stronger."

Gohan then said "How about teaching me each of your own technique?"

Everyone thought about it for a bit and Achilles replied "What the hell. We might."

"Yeah," Videl said, "When we're done with you, you're going to be stronger than before."

"And don't forget," Bardock said, "When he returns to his body, he will be invincible"

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

Bardock replied "Remember the saying: what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger? Well for us, every time we are defeated or suffer heavy wounds; after we recover from our wounds, we become stronger."

Sharotto then said "Since your have that near-death experience and combined that with the knowledge you'll learn, your powers will go through the roof."

"Really?" Gohan said, "Then I can end Frieza and his family once and for all!"

"Whoa, wait up," Bardock said, "Don't get carried away. You don't want to go that far yet. First, you have to kill Frieza; he's the one you need to kill first."

"Why do I only need to kill him?" Gohan asked, "Both his brother and his father are with him on Tamaran."

"What?" everyone said in a surprised way.

Achilles then said "You mean to tell me that the 'whole' family is in Tamaran right now?"

"That's right," Gohan replied.

Everyone looked at each other in a shock way and everyone started to get up from the table.

"Come on, let's go!" Bardock said in demanding way.

"What for?" Gohan asked.

Sharotto replied "If what you say is true and Frieza and his family are there…"

Videl finished by saying "Then we should start your training right now."

Gohan then said "What the rush?"

Achilles replied "You see, if you fight one of them, you can have a chance. But if the three of them combine their powers, you might not have a chance."

Hercule then said "That's why we have to make your return count. Because if you kill all three of them now…"

Gohan finished by saying "Then the Cold Empire will be no more!"

"Exactly," Bardock said, "So here's the schedule: Since there are five of us, you will have Achilles train you one day, then Videl, then Hercule, then your mom and finally me. In the weekends, we will teach you how to read and speak our language and give you history lessons."

Gohan then said "Why do you want me to do that?"

Bardock replied "So in case you survive the battle, you will know the history of our race."

"Oh," Gohan said, "I get you. So, who's going to train me first?"

Videl volunteered and said "I'll train you first. I'll teach you ye high-speed technique."

Achilles then said "I'll teach you to use my Special Beam Cannon."

"I'll train you to create shield and barriers to protect yourself," Hercule said.

Sharotto then said "I'll also teach you to use the Masenko and a few of my techniques."

Bardock finally said "And last but not least, I will train you to properly use the Kamehameha and also harness the Super Saiyan transformation."

"Alright!" Gohan said in a excited way, "Let's do this then!"

When everyone cheered, Gohan was determined to get stronger to save Starfire's people.

"Don't worry, Starfire," Gohan thought to himself, "When I'm done here, I'll return and end the Cold Empire."

**I hope you enjoy that! Now Gohan will have bonding time with his parents! Stay tune as we find out what's happening on Tamaran.**


	16. Fight For Tamaran!

**Warning: Before you read this chapter, be sure to have a box or two of tissue papers. Go to Walmart, 99 Cent Store, Dollar Tree, anywhere! Because from here and out, it's going to be one sad story. If you don't cry after this chapter is over, YOU…HAVE…NO…HEART! Anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Three days later in the planet Tamaran, every Tamaranean was safely aboard in five giant escape ships. Gohan's body was safely moved to the room in the spaceship where he stayed. Gohan's upper clothes were removed and five monitor pads were attached to his chest to read his heartbeat while three more were attached to his forehead to read his brain activities. As Starfire was sitting next to him the past days, she started to wonder if Gohan was ever going to wake up. She was also wearing her mother's necklace.

Suddenly, 16; who earlier had repairs done and received a few upgrades, walked into the room and said "Koriand'r, it time."

When he said that, Starfire replied in a depressed way "I'm on my way."

As 16 left the room; Starfire stood up and said "Good-bye, Gohan. It was fun while it lasted."

She leaned over towards his mouth and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I never had the chance to say this to you," Starfire said, "But I love you. I never knew about that until now."

As she walked towards the door; she turned to him once more, started to let out tears and said "I hope we meet again."

Once she said that, she left the room and into the palace. Once she arrived in the palace; her father, Piccolo, 16 and the Ginyu Force were all waiting for her.

When she arrived, Ginyu said "How's your friend?"

Starfire replied "He's doing better.."

"Alright," Ginyu said, "Then let's review the plan: once King Cold and his sons arrive, Burter will send out a transmission to tell the fleet to move away from this position. Once they move out of the way, the nine of us will distract them until everyone is safely out of the planet. And after that, they will have to travel to Namek where they can be safe."

Piccolo then said "But there is a price at this: if we fight them, there's no guarantee that we will survive."

Everyone stood quiet and Starfire said "We will have to sacrifice ourselves to protect our people's survival."

"And the Saiyan?" Guldo said.

Starfire replied "I ordered the guards on the ship to take off once all the ships were safely evacuated."

"Alright," Galfore said, "I know we're all afraid right now, but we shouldn't. Our deeds here will pay off in the afterlife."

He looked at Starfire and said "I'm very proud of you. I just regret that Komand'r wasn't with them."

"I know father," Starfire said, "If she comes, I'll be the one to take her out."

When she said that, her hands started to cover in fire.

A Tamaranean guard appeared out of nowhere and said "My king, there are four objects approaching twelve mile away from here."

Galfore then said in a valor way "Everyone, it's time. For Tamaran!"

Off in the distance, the four space pods; three regular sized one and a bigger one, landed a few minutes later. The bigger space pod had a large purple circle in the front with the letters K and C overlapping each other. The first three pods opened and Cooler, Frieza and Blackfire walked out of the pods when the big one opened up. The figure was the Ruler of the Cold Empire: King Cold. He stood over 8' tall, had red-dead eyes, had purple skin from head to toe, a long pink tail with a purple end, three toes on each of his feet and had huge, bulky muscles. He was wearing a white, stone-material helmet with a blue stripe and two black horns; one coming out from the side of his head that curved upward, black armor with brown abs and shoulder blades, a long dark red cape, a black undersuit with no sleeves and looked like he was wearing a underwear, white armor armbands with pink forearms and white armor shin guards with pink shins.

As he stepped out of the pod, he looked around and said in a deep voice "Well now, this planet looks peaceful. Too bad if they don't surrender, this place will have to perish."

Blackfire laughed and said "Please, this place is nothing more than a disgrace."

Cold then said "You seem a bit confident?"

"I am," Blackfire said, "If they don't surrender, I want to kill Koriand'r myself."

Frieza then said "Well then, let's get this thing going on the way."

Before they were about to move, out of nowhere; Starfire, Galfore, 16, Piccolo and the Ginyu force appeared before them with serious look across their faces.

"Well," King Cold said, "Look at what we have here."

Cooler replied "And look, the Ginyu Force is with them."

"You better watch out," Recoome said, "We're here to beat you."

When he said that, King Cold and the rest of them started to laugh at them.

"Are you serious?" Cooler asked, "You think you have the power and the skills to defeat us?"

"You have no chance against us," Blackfire said.

She then looked around and said "And where is your earthling friend, sister?"

Blackfire then said "Oh wait, that's right. Frieza killed him."

Starfire replied in a furious way "He's not, sister! He's still alive!"

Guldo then said "And for you information, he's not an eart…"

Before he was going to finish, Recoome whack across his face as saying to shut up.

"What?" Frieza said, "You were you going to say?"

"It doesn't matter," Burter said, "Can you give me a second? I forgot something."

In a flash, Burter disappeared into thin air.

"Where is that buffoon going?" Frieza asked.

"None of your business," Ginyu said, "Now, are you ready to meet you end?"

King Cold replied "As we said it before: you think you can beat us?"

Galfore then said "If we don't, answer me this: Why? Why are you attacking us? Clearly we have done nothing wrong."

Cooler replied "You were getting a bit noisy in our business."

Starfire asked "What business would that be?"

Frieza replied "Finding out the truth about the destruction of the Saiyans."

When he said that, everyone became shocked about this.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

Frieza replied "Since you're all about to die, we might as well tell you. You see, a meteor never collided into the planet."

"What?" Starfire asked, "Then what killed the Saiyans?"

Frieza then gave off a devious smile.

Starfire then said in a harsh way "You! It was you and your family that killed the Saiyans!"

Cooler replied "We don't like you accusation, little girl. It was mostly my brother's idea. And he paid it with his life."

Frieza then said to his brother in a vicious way "It told you to never speak of that!"

"I see," Guldo said in a snotty way, "You had a hard time dealing with them and couldn't get away from the planet's destruction."

Frieza then looked at Guldo and said "Shut up, you little green glob!"

"But why?" Galfore said, "The Saiyans would never threaten you."

King Cold said "We were tired of their inferior race. So we put them out of their misery."

He looked at them and said "Just like we're tired of your race, my friend."

"Face it," Blackfire said, "You have no chance against us."

Out of nowhere, Burter reappeared and stood behind Ginyu.

"Well, look whose back," Cooler said.

"What did I miss?" Burter asked.

Ginyu replied "Not much, were about to start right now."

Frieza then said "Like we said before: How do you plan to beat us?"

"We don't," Galfore said, "We'll die trying."

"Fine then," King Cold said, "Then come at us."

Then the nine of them charged at them in incredible speed. The nine of them divided into three different teams; Galfore and Piccolo took on King Cold, the Ginyu force fought against Cooler and Frieza, and lastly, Starfire and 16 took on Blackfire. As everyone was fighting their own battles, Burter's signal reached the war fleet and moved away from their position. Once the fleet was out of the way; the escape ships slowly, but quickly started to launch out of Tamaran. Meanwhile at the battlefield; away from everyone else, the Ginyu Force are trying all their might to defeat Frieza and his brother.

"What's the matter?" Cooler asked, "Have you guys lost your touch?"

Recoome said "Shut up!"

Ginyu then said "Everyone, together!"

The Ginyu Force replied "Right!"

The five of them jumped in the air, raised their right hands towards Cooler and Frieza and they all said at the same time _"The Ginyu Force's Rainbow Attack!"_

Ginyu then fires a beam of purple energy, Burter fires a beam of blue energy, Recoome fires a beam of orange energy, Jeice fires a beam of red energy and Guldo fires a beam of green energy.

When the blasts came in contact with Frieza and Cooler, it sends a wave of intense force everywhere. When the smoke cleared, surrounded by destroyed ground, Frieza and Cooler remained standing there untouched.

"No bloody way!" Jeice said in a shocking way.

"What did you expect?" Ginyu said, "They are powerful than us."

In the distance, Cooler said "So brother, which ones you want to take out first?"

Frieza replied "Let's take out to weakest ones first."

"Agreed," Cooler said.

Knowing they were going to die, Ginyu said "Well my friends, it was an honor to serve with you all."

The Ginyu Force replied "Us too, captain!"

In a sharp instance, Frieza flew towards the Ginyu Force and said "So, which one of you want to die?"

All of a sudden, Guldo rushed up to him and said in a furious way "Time for you to die!"

As Guldo closed in; Frieza moved out of the way, and using the sharp edges of his tail, he swung it across Guldo's head and decapitated it from his body.

As Guldo's head and body was falling to the floor, the Ginyu Force were terrified and Recoome said "Little buddy!"

When Guldo's body hit the ground, Frieza said "Now that the weakest is out of the way, whose next?"

Recoome gave off a furious look and said "You're going to pay for that!"

He rushed towards Frieza, only to be intercepted by Cooler. Recoome then started to throw punches at Cooler, thinking he could hit him. However, Cooler slightly dodges Recoome's punches and was starting to make Recoome frustrated. In a swift instance, Cooler swung his tail across Recoome's face and sends him flying away from them.

Recoome regained his balance, raised his right arm and placed his left arm across his body and said _"Recoome Renegade Bomber!"_

He then sends a barrage of purple spheres towards Cooler. However with sightless speed, Cooler dodges Recoome's attack.

Recoome then said "Time to end this!"

When Recoome raised his arms in the air and stood on his left leg, Ginyu said "Get down!"

As the remaining Ginyu Force moved away from Frieza and Cooler, Recoome said _"Recoome…"_

Suddenly, the atmosphere started to shake intensely.

"…_Ultra Fighting…"_ Recoome continued.

He then stepped with his right leg and finished by saying _"…Bomber!"_

Recoome then lowered his arms to his side of his body and sends a explosive wave of bright purple energy towards Frieza and Cooler.

In the distance, Ginyu said "With a powerful attack from Recoome, Cooler and his brother would have taken a little damage."

When the light dimmed away, in terror, the Ginyu Force saw Cooler and Frieza unharmed by Recoome's attack.

As Cooler and Frieza laughed in the distance, Recoome said in a frighten way "That can't be! How can you survive my attack?"

Cooler replied "The way you're not going to survive my attack."

Then, beams of red energy shot out of Cooler's eyes and into Recoome's chest. When Recoome took a direct hit, Cooler raised his hands above his head and a yellow, electric ball of energy appeared. Cooler hurled it at Recoome, and when it came into contact, the blast took out Recoome and blew up into a million pieces.

"No," Jeice said, "Not Recoome!"

Burter then said "Now there about to face the Ginyu Force's Blue Hurricane! Burter: the Fastest in the Universe!"

In intense speed, Burter charged at Cooler and swung his right fist across Cooler's head.

Without being bothered by Burter attack, Cooler slightly turned his head and said "Don't tell me that's all you got."

Suddenly, Cooler then thrust his tail right into Burter's heart. As Burter coughed off purple blood, Cooler moved his tail downward and Burter's body crashed into the ground and died.

As Jeice and Ginyu were stunned in terror, Jeice said "I can't believe this."

"Stay calm," Ginyu said, "We can pull this through."

In rage, Jeice said "That's does it! If I'm going down, then I'm going down with style!"

He then flew near Frieza and Cooler and said "Time to end this!"

Jeice then raised his hands towards Cooler and Frieza and fires a barrage of red energy towards them. Suddenly, a blue barrier of energy appeared around Cooler and Frieza and protected them from Jeice's attack.

As Jeice trembled in fear, Frieza said "It appears you're not learning your lesson."

He then raised his right index finger towards Jeice and said "Time to put you into permanent retirement."

Frieza then fires a beam of dark purple energy into Jeice's heart. As, Jeice's body fell to the ground; Ginyu was the last of the Ginyu Force standing.

As Frieza and Cooler landed on the ground, Cooler said "Looks like you're he last one."

Ginyu then said in a vicious way "I maybe the last one, but I'm the strongest!"

He then fires a barrage of purple energy at them. As Frieza and Cooler dodges Ginyu's attack, Ginyu jumped into the air and fires more barrage of energy towards them. In a sharp second, Frieza and Cooler disappeared then reappeared behind Ginyu.

Cooler then said "It looks like you never learn your lesson."

He then used his tail to whack it across Ginyu's head downward. As Ginyu crashed to the ground facing up, he saw Cooler pointing at him with his right index finger while Frieza pointed Ginyu with his left finger.

In the distance, Cooler said "When will you learn? There is no one in this galaxy that will defeat us."

As Ginyu was lying motionless in the ground, he started to laugh and said "You're wrong, there is someone."

Growing confused, Frieza asked "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring the question, Ginyu said "And when he wakes up, he will kill you all!"

"I had enough of this," Cooler said, "Let's just finish him."

"Agreed," Frieza replied.

Once he said that, the both of them fired beams of purple energy to Ginyu. When the beams made contact, the ground exploded with Ginyu in it. And with that attack, the Ginyu Force was no more.

**I hope you all enjoyed that. Next time: Starfire vs. Blackfire, the battle of siblings!**


	17. Fire Fight: The Sibiling Conflict!

**Time to settle who's stronger: Starfire or Blackfire!**

Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Galfore and Piccolo were getting beat up by King Cold while Starfire and 16 were having difficulties with Blackfire.

As Galfore and Piccolo were suffering heavy beatings, King Cold said in an arrogant way "What's the matter? Had enough?"

Piccolo replied "No! I still got fight left in me!"

He rushed up to King Cold, jumped in to the air and struck Cold's neck with his left hand. But no matter how much strength he used, King Cold wasn't bothered by Piccolo's attack.

"Seriously?" Cold asked, "Seriously? Is this all you got?"

He then Piccolo's arm with his right hand and said "If so, then you clearly have no chance against me."

When he said that, King Cold shoved his fingers into Piccolo's arm. As Cold did that, Piccolo started to scream in pain. In one swift movement, Cold ripped part of Piccolo's left arm right off. When Piccolo's arm was ripped off, purple blood started to bleed out from his wound.

As Piccolo screamed in pain and covering his opened wound with his remaining hand; King Cold, who was still holding Piccolo's arm, threw it back at him and said "Here, you can use that as a backscratcher."

With fury in his eyes, Piccolo said "Don't underestimate me yet!"

He then spread his remaining left arm outward and started to yell. With one loud shout, a new arm grew out of the wound; where King Cold ripped the old arm. The new arm was covered with green slime and Piccolo cleaned it off.

"Impressive," Cold said, "I never knew the Namekians were capable of this ability."

Out of nowhere, Galfore appeared behind King Cold, grabbed his tail and tried to throw him off balance. But even with his super-strength, Galfore couldn't move King Cold an inch.

He turned his head towards Galfore and said "What are you doing back there? All the action is up here."

King Cold moved his tail towards Piccolo with Galfore still holding it, Galfore then lets go of it and collided with Piccolo.

As the two of them lay on the ground, King Cold said "That was too easy."

When the both of them stood up, Galfore said "We're not done."

He charged at King Cold with his right fist ready to hurl it at King Cold. But only using his tail, Cold swung it across Galfore's head and knocked him out. Out of nowhere, Piccolo started to punch King Cold in all different directions. Having enough, King Cold whacked Piccolo across his face and sends him flying to a nearby crater of rocks. When the dust cleared, Piccolo was down for the count.

King Cold then said in a relaxed way "Now that our little warm up is over, how about we start our fight already?"

Off in the distance, Starfire and 16 were trying to keep up with Blackfire's speed and movement. As Starfire fires her Firebolts at her, Blackfire uses her Firebolts to deflect them. 16 grabbed his right lower arm, popped it off, and start to fire yellow blasts of energy to Blackfire.

"What are you doing?" Blackfire asked, "I thought you were program to protect me?"

16 replied "That's no longer my program. My new program is to protect Princess Koriand'r."

Blackfire then said "Too bad, I plan to kill her."

16 reattached his arm back and said "Then I would have to destroy you!"

He then charged at Blackfire and wrapped his arms around her.

"You have nowhere to go," 16 said.

There was a sudden smile across Blackfire's face and replied "I'm afraid it is you who's not going anywhere."

As she said that, she carefully placed her hands onto 16's stomach.

When Starfire saw this, she yelled "16, let her go!"

But it was too late; Blackfire fired a barrage of purple Firebolts into 16's body and exploded into a million pieces. 16's head fell to the ground with his head away from the opposing sisters.

When Blackfire landed to the ground, she looked at her sister with an arrogant look and said "So Koriand'r. Time to settle which one of us is stronger."

Starfire replied in a worried way "Komand'r, we don't have to do this."

"Really, little sister?" Blackfire asked, "You just don't want to end up dead like you earthling friend."

Starfire then said in a furious way "Gohan is not dead!"

"Really?" Blackfire said, "If he is not dead and so strong, where is he?"

There was a moment of silence when Blackfire said "That is what I thought. So, where is he?"

Starfire replied "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Blackfire replied, "He's going to die like this planet."

"No he won't!" Starfire yelled.

She then charged at Blackfire with incredible speed and started to throw punches at her. However, Blackfire blocks all of her punches and starts to throw a few of her punches. With speed and strength delivering from Blackfire, Starfire manages to block a few of her punches while the rest landed a direct on her body. With one powerful hit, Blackfire knocks Starfire away from her. As Starfire stood her ground, Blackfire raised her left arm and lowered her right arm. As she moves her arms clockwise, purple fire followed her hands until it made a whole circle.

"Let's see if you're smart to dodge this," Blackfire said.

She then sends the purple ring of fire towards Starfire, but she manages to dodge by going through the ring. Going according to her plan, Blackfire fires her Firebolts at Starfire, causing inflicting pain to her.

As she fell to the floor, Blackfire said in a snotty way "I guess I was wrong. You're still stupid."

She then rushed up to Starfire, kicks her in the stomach and sends her flying in front of 16's head.

As Starfire got up on her knees, she said to herself in a quiet way "There's no way I can beat her. I'm still weaker than her."

As she was about to break down in tears, 16's voice said "Starfire, let go."

She looked at 16 and he continued by saying "It is okay, to fight for the right causes. There are beings that can't be reasoned with. Your sister is such a being that can't be reasoned. Please, drop your restrains and let go of your rage."

Blackfire gave off a disgusted look, walked towards 16's head and said "I appreciate that you're helping 16. But you are no longer needed anymore."

16 smiled at Starfire and said "Please, protect the life I was swore to protect. You have the strength to defeat your sister; my scanners can sense your emotions right now. Just let go."

As he said that, without warning; Blackfire stomped on 16's head and destroyed it. As Starfire stood there and watched this, she felt heart broken.

"Another person you could have saved," Blackfire said, "But at least he was an android and not a living being. It's not like no one cared for 16."

With a frighten look, Starfire thought to herself, "16, you cared about life? But, you were an android. Nothing more than machinery parts, yet you could feel emotions? I can't believe I let you die. And how I repay you? By standing here and doing nothing."

Blackfire then said "I guess I can kill you now. As least you can see you earthling friend in the afterlife."

As Blackfire was about to grab her, Starfire grabs her arms and then her whole body started to be covered in fire. As Blackfire was stunned by her sister's sudden action, her arms started to burn. Trying to break free from Starfire's grip, she had no luck.

As Starfire stood up, she said in a furious way "You'll pay for that!"

She then pulled her arms back and pulled her sister towards her. When she did that, Starfire lets go of her and delivers a powerful left kick into Blackfire's stomach and sends her flying to the sky. When Blackfire stopped herself, Starfire fires a barrage of Firebolts towards her. Although Blackfire avoided her attacks, Starfire charged at her and started to throw powerful punches at her. With one powerful hit, she sends Blackfire to the ground.

Shocked by her sister's strength, Blackfire said in a wicked way "How could she get this powerful?"

As she looked at Starfire, whose body was surrounded by fire, Blackfire said "I will not allow you to surpass me, little sister!"

Then, purple fire started to surround Blackfire's body. She then fires her purple Firebolts at Starfire; thinking some would hit her. However; Starfire flew towards them, avoiding the Firebolts and charged at her sister. When she was near Blackfire, the two of them started to go at each other with raging looks in their eyes. As one sister punches, the other either blocks it or dodges it. Both of their fires, that surrounded their bodies; began to spiral out of control and sends fire everywhere, burning everything in its path. The both of them started to heavy wounds and began to bleed out red blood

"There is no way you can beat me," Blackfire said in a wicked way.

Starfire replied "If I can't beat you, I can at least make you suffer."

Blackfire then glances at Starfire's neck and saw her mother's necklace. She then grabbed it out of Starfire's neck, burned it until it was blacken and threw it to the ground. The only thing that wasn't burned was the green stone.

"What did you do that for?" Starfire asked in a raging way.

Blackfire replied "You don't deserve to wear that."

"Really?" Starfire asked, "And you wouldn't? If mother was alive to see you like this, she would have been very disappointed."

Blackfire then said in a vicious way "Shut up! Don't you dare talk about her in front of me!"

She then punches Starfire across her face and sends her flying away from her. Before crashing, Starfire manages to stop herself and regains her balance. As she sees her mother's burned necklace, Starfire becomes more furious and glanced at her sister with a raging look.

"You know, sister," Starfire said, "I almost fell bad for you."

"What are you talking about?" Blackfire asked, "I am more powerful and far better than you. How can you fell bad for me?"

Starfire replied "Father never took interest in you. He somehow knew you had evil intentions in your heart. That's why your body changed when we had that accident."

"What your point?" Blackfire asked.

"My point is that you always wanted to be noticed," Starfire said, "but since no one noticed you, you turned your attention to the Cold Empire. To me; that's the lowest you can do, especially betraying your race."

"So what?" Blackfire said, "At least I fell in love and you didn't."

Starfire then said "You're wrong, I did."

"What are you talking about?" Blackfire asked in a confused way.

Starfire replied "I fell in love. I never knew it until now. But I had the same feeling you did when you met Cooler."

Blackfire said "Who did you fell in love?"

There was a smile across Starfire's face and said in an admirable way "Gohan."

Blackfire then said in a surprised way "The earthling? Why him?"

"I don't know," Starfire said, "I guess the way he is and how he is so positive. I never met anyone as kind-spirited as him."

She then looks at Blackfire in a serious way and said "And that's something you'll never experience."

"You think you have a better life than me?" Blackfire asked, "If I'm not mistaken, you were sold as a slave."

"I have," Starfire said, "But who was the one who freed me and help me when I was needed? It was Gohan, and I owe it to him that I'm alive today."

Blackfire then rushes to Starfire and said in a wicked way "And soon, you'll join him in the afterlife!"

Before Blackfire was about to attack her, Starfire dodged her and delivered a powerful knee strike into Blackfire's stomach. As she moaned in pain, Starfire strikes her in the back of her neck that caused Blackfire to fall unconscious.

"And guess who taught me that?" Starfire said, "Gohan did."

When her sister lies unconscious, Starfire walked a few feet away from her until she fell to her knees.

As she was breathing heavily, she said in a cheerful way "I did it. I beat my sister."

Suddenly, a voice above her said in a dreadful voice "But that doesn't mean you won."

When she saw who it was, in terror, it was Cooler with his brother and father. As Frieza was carrying Piccolo, Cooler was carrying Galfore.

"It's a pity that my love didn't beat you," Cooler said, "But that doesn't mean I should be angry her. After all, she will be the last of her race."

As they dropped Piccolo and her father to the ground, she saw that both of them were alive, but were suffering in pain. Their clothes were torn and had wounds all over their bodies.

Piccolo then said "You think you're going kill everyone on this planet? You're wrong."

King Cold looked at him and said "What are you talking about?"

Galfore replied "I ordered my people to leave the planet. Even the Ginyu Force helped us with that."

"You're bluffing," Cooler said, "If they plan to leave the planet, they will be destroyed by our fleet of warships."

"You're wrong," Starfire said, "The Ginyu Force send out a transmission to the fleet to move out of the way so that my people can escape."

"What?" Frieza yelled, "Curse you!"

"Calm down, brother," Cooler said, "We can always chase after them."

As Cooler saw Starfire getting up on her feet, he said "You think you can still fight?"

Starfire replied "I'm not done with you."

Cooler walked up to her and said in an arrogant way "You're all alone girl. There's no one who can save you now."

**Will Starfire withstand to attack from Cooler? Will Gohan wake up from his slumber and save her? Find out on the next chapter!**


	18. Gohan's Return!

**Get ready now! Gohan is about to return to his body! I know that Ultimate Black Ace said that Gohan's body needs to go with him to the afterlife like Goku did in the series. Let me say that the knowledge he will gain will be transfer to his original body while the body itself will be recovered by then. So if anyone has a problem with this…deal with it! Enjoy!**

Chapter 17

Meanwhile in the afterlife, six years have gone by as Gohan progressed in strength. After six years of hellish summers and six years of freezing winters; Gohan entered the afterlife as an earthling and will leave as a full-hearted Saiyan. He mastered each of Bardock squad's techniques, learned how to read and speak the Saiyan language and fully controlled his Super Saiyan transformation. If Gohan thought he was strong right now, he can't wait to return to his body. He'll beat that his strength will increase even more. When his time was almost up; Gohan, Sharotto, Bardock and his squad were in the Check-in station, where King Yemma was overlooking at the six of them.

Yemma then said "So Gohan; how was your training with the Saiyans?"

Gohan replied "Well, it was hot as hell, literally. Freezing as hell, but in the end, it was all worth it."

Suddenly, blue energy started to flow out of Gohan's body. When he stopped, he looks over at Bardock and his squad.

"And it's all thanks to all of you," Gohan said.

Videl then said "We'll all going to miss you, Gohan."

Achilles walked up to him, wrapped his left arm around his neck and said "Be sure to be careful with the ladies. Once you defeat the Cold Empire, girls from every corner of the galaxy will throw their arms at you."

"I will," Gohan laughed, "But there is only one girl I am worried about right now."

"Well then," Achilles said, "But no, be careful when you're fighting King Cold and his sons."

When he walked away, Videl walked up to Gohan and said "Well kid, it was fun while it lasted."

She laughed and said "It's funny, when I first met you; I thought I would have kicked your ass easily. Now, even I'm scared of your strength. I guess I taught you too much."

"You had to," Gohan said.

"I know," Videl said as she hugs him, "Well, good-bye Gohan."

When she lets go of him and walked away, Hercule went up to him and said "You listen here; you may be leaving now, but when you come back, we still need to settle our eating contents. I still don't believe you ate 30 pounds more than me."

Gohan laughed and said "Don't worry, we'll settle it."

"Alright," Hercule said as he shakes Gohan's hand, "Until we met again."

When Hercule left Gohan, Bardock and Sharotto finally walked up to him.

Sharotto then said "Son; although these past six years were short, it was the best time I ever had."

Gohan replied "Thank you…"

Struggling to say it, he said "…mom."

When she heard this, Sharotto wrapped her hands around Gohan's neck, hugged him and started to cry. Gohan replied by wrapping his arms around Sharotto's body and hugs her.

"I love you, my son," Sharotto said in a joyous way, "You really became the warrior I also dreamed you become. Powerful enough to strike fear into your enemies, yet cherished by you friends and allies."

She kissed him on the cheek and Gohan said "Thank you, mom. That really means a lot to me."

When she lets go of him, Bardock then said "Son, before you leave; you need to know some things."

Gohan looked at him and asked "What is it?"

Bardock replied "The Saiyan ship you traveled in; in the infirmary, there is a secret safe underneath one of the file cabinets; it contains elixirs. Have someone drink it, and their wounds are instantly healed. I think the combination is 3-14-9."

Bardock continued by saying "Second, there is a door in the ship that has no handles and has a blue screen to its side."

"Oh yeah, I seen it," Gohan said, "But Starfire said they tired everything to open it. That door wasn't even connected to the ship."

Bardock then said "That's because the only way to open it is by a Saiyan. Place your hand on the screen and it will open."

"But, what's inside?" Gohan asked.

Bardock smiled and said "You'll see."

He then said "There is one more thing I need to tell you."

Gohan replied "What would that be?"

Bardock went up to him, hugged him and said "You really made me proud, son."

Gohan hugs him back and said "Thank you, father."

When they both let go, Gohan looks at everyone one last time and said "Don't worry, I'll avenge the Saiyans. That's a promise."

When he said that, he turned to King Yemma and said "Alright Yemma, I'm ready to back."

Yemma then said "It was nice knowing you. I'll see you when your time's up."

"Thanks," Gohan said, "So, how do I return to my body?"

Yemma then whacked his gavel on his table and said "Off you go!"

Suddenly, a black hole appeared underneath his feet and Gohan began to fall in it. As he was screaming through the darkness, he felt something behind his backside of his body. He was hearing monitor sounds and felt a cool breeze near his upper body. When he carefully opened his eyes, a flash of light blinded him for a second and saw that he was in a room with weird-looking monitors. He saw that his upper clothes were removed and he removed the pads that were on his chest. When he touched his forehead, he felt three more pads and also removed them.

As he looked around, he said in a surprised way "I'm back. This must be my room inside the ship."

When he got out of his bed, he felt his body becoming lighter somehow.

"I can't believe it," Gohan said in a stunned way, "My body fells so light. And my strength really increased. Wow, my powers are so great; even I don't now my limits now."

He then had a sudden look in his eyes and said "No time to admire my strength right now, I have to find Starfire. I'm sorry I was out, but I'm back in the game."

When he left the room, he felt five presences in the ship and rushed towards them. He found five Tamaranean guards in the control room, overhearing their conversation.

"Looks like all the ships are safely evacuated from the planet," one of the guards said.

"Good," another one replied "Let's get the hell out of here!"

The third one that was near the control panel said in a furious way "Crap! Someone forgot to translate the language!"

"What?" the forth one replied "So now what? We're stuck here?"

The last one replied "Well, it was nice knowing all of you."

Gohan then stepped in the room and said "Hey, what's going on here?"

When the five Tamaranean guards turned to Gohan, they were shocked to see him awake.

"It can't be!" the first guard said, "The Sai…"

Before he was going to finish, the third guard whacked his head and said "Remember what the princess: she want to tell him what he is!"

Gohan looked confused and said "I'm not going to ask again: what's going on?"

The fourth guards replied "We safely evacuated our people away and now we were about to leave."

"However," the second guard said, "someone forgot to translate the language and now we're stuck here."

"What about Starfire?" Gohan asked, "Where is she?"

The fifth guards said "If you're talking about the princess; her father, the Namekian, Android 16, the Ginyu Force and her stayed behind to distract King Cold and his sons while we make a clean getaway."

"What?" Gohan asked in a shocking way, "Is she insane? Why would she do that?"

The first guard replied "She wants to save her people."

Gohan then said "I have to go help her."

The first guard got in his way and said "I afraid I can't do that. We have orders to take this ship with you in it."

Without warning, Gohan punched the guard in the stomach with his left fist and left him in pain.

Gohan then turned to the others and said in a harsh way "Anyone else who wants to end up like him?"

When the other guards shock their heads in fear, Gohan said "That's what I thought."

He then left the room. Knowing that Starfire will be badly wounded, he decides to get the elixirs Bardock told him about. He made his way to the infirmary, saw three file cabinets, removed the middle one and saw the safe. He entered the combination his father told him and the safe opened. When Gohan only saw four small bottles with green liquid in it, he grabbed a nearby bag, put all of the elixirs in the bag, tied it around his wrist and left the room. As he was rushing to exit the ship, he past the door with the blue screen off to its side.

Knowing the Saiyan language, Gohan read the language across the door and said "Armory?"

He saw the blue screen, placed his hands on the screen and the door slide opened.

When Gohan looked inside the room, he smiled and said "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Gohan then entered the room while the door closed behind him.

Meanwhile miles away from the ship, Starfire was taking a heavy beating from Cooler. As Cooler knocks her into the air, he waited for her to come back down. When she was in range, he used his tail and sends her flying into a crater of rocks. Galfore and Piccolo lay on the ground helpless as they watch Starfire getting beat up. As Starfire was stuck to the wall of the rock, facing Cooler's direction; he started to walk towards her.

When he was near her, he said "Now princess, you have two choices: surrender or die."

Starfire struggled to look at him and replied in a fainted way "Go…to…hell."

Cooler then grabbed her with his left arm and said "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I was hoping you surrender. But killing you is also a good idea."

He pulled Starfire out from the rock, chocked her and ascended up into sky. As they were ascending to the sky, Starfire grabbed Cooler's arm and tried to break free. But no matter how much she tried, she was becoming weaker by the second. Once they were high above the ground, Starfire slowly let go of Cooler's arm and started to faint.

In the distance, Galfore yelled "Let her go! She's just a girl."

Frieza looked at him and said "A girl who's a nuisance. This is what she gets for foiling our plans."

Piccolo then admitted "Then there is no hope."

As Starfire closed her eyes, Cooler said in a dreadful way "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. Soon, you'll be with you earthling friend."

He then lets go of she and everyone watched her fall to the ground. Cooler then points at her with his right index and middle finger and purple energy appeared at the tips of his fingertip.

Cooler then said in a devious way "So long, Princess Koriand'r."

Before he was about to fire his beam, in a flash second, there was a powerful blow that was delivered across Cooler's face that sends him crashing to the ground near his brother and father. In mid-air, Starfire's body disappeared into thin air. Everyone was shock to see what just happened.

Cooler then got up and said in a furious way "What the? What happened?"

Everyone looked around and saw a mysterious figure in the sky. They couldn't make out the figure itself, but it looked like it was wearing a black upper-body armor with golden abs with shoulder blades, a black undersuit with short sleeves, black wristbands and white boots with golden tips. As they looked closer, they saw the figure holding Starfire with one arm under her back while the other was underneath her legs.

"Who is that?" Frieza asked in a wicked way.

When Starfire slowly opened her eyes, she saw that she was floating in the air and that someone was holding her. When she looked at her savior, with a surprised look and tears in her eyes, she saw that the figure who rescued her was no other than Gohan.

**Getting excited? Now that Gohan is back in his own Saiyan armor, things are about to get chaotic! Stay tune as his faces off the Cold Empire!**


	19. The Legendary Saiyan!

**Get Ready! It all comes down to this!**

Chapter 18

"Gohan?" Starfire asked in a fainted way.

She placed her hand on Gohan's face and said "Gohan? Is that really you?"

When Gohan looked at her, he smiled and replied in a foolish way "Wow, with all the beating you got, you forgot who I am?"

Starfire then smiled and said in an excited way "It is you! Gohan, you're alive!"

In the distance, when Piccolo and Galfore heard Gohan' name, Piccolo said "Did she said Gohan? He's out of the coma already?"

Galfore replied in a shocked way "That's impossible."

As Gohan descended to the ground with Starfire in his arms, Frieza saw him and said in a startled way "It's the earthling. But how? He should have died by my attack."

Cooler then said "For once, you're right. But how did he survive?"

When Gohan put Starfire on the ground; he disappeared and when he reappeared, Piccolo and Galfore were next to him. In a startled way, King Cold and his sons looked around them and saw that Piccolo and Galfore were no longer near them.

"What the?" King Cold asked, "But how did he get them?"

The three of them looked back at Gohan from a distance and Frieza said "What in the world is this earthling?"

Off in the distance, Gohan said in a cheerful way "Hey Piccolo, you look better."

"Don't act smart with me," Piccolo said as he observed Gohan, "What's with the crazy getup?"

Gohan replied "Oh this? When I woke up, I saw my old clothes all torn up. So, I found these on the ship."

"The ship?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah," Gohan replied as he removed the bag from his wrist, "And I also had the chance to get these."

He took out three elixirs and handed them to each of them.

"What is this stuff?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan replied "Drink it and you'll know."

When everyone opened the bottles and drank it, their wounds started to heal

When everyone stood on their feet, Starfire said "Gohan, where did you get these?"

Gohan replied "I found them on the ship."

"There is no way bottles like these were on the ship," Starfire said, "Especially the armor you are wearing."

With a confused look, Starfire said "Where did you even get that?"

When Gohan was about to replied; he looked at Blackfire, who was knock out.

He handed Starfire the last elixir and said "Here, give your sister this."

Piccolo grabbed the elixir out of Gohan's hand and said "That's a bad idea. Gohan, Blackfire is traitor. It's because of her that we are the situation we are in."

"What?" Gohan said, "A traitor?"

"Yeah," Galfore said, "Even the Ginyu Force helped us evacuate our people from the planet."

Gohan said "Yeah, I saw their bodies on my way here."

He looked around once more and said "I almost forgot, where is 16? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

He then looked at Starfire and she said "My sister destroyed him. We were prepared to sacrifice our lives to save my people."

"And get yourselves killed while your guards take me off this planet?" Gohan asked, "Why would you do that?"

"You don't understand," Starfire said, "We had to."

Gohan grabbed Starfire hands and asked "Why Starfire?"

I took her a second to think about it when she said "It's going to be hard to hear this, but remember when Dr. Kazarr took some of your DNA?"

Gohan remembered that and replied "Yeah."

Starfire said "Well, he found out that you DNA was already in the system. When he found it, he told us what you really were."

Gohan then said "What are you talking about?"

Starfire replied in a quiet way "Gohan, you're not an earthling."

When Gohan let go of Starfire's hands, as they were expecting Gohan's reaction, he said "I know. Why do you think I am wearing this armor?"

When he said that, everyone was shocked to hear his replied. Instead of hearing Gohan disagreeing with them, he says something completely different.

Piccolo said "Gohan, didn't you hear what she said?"

"I did," Gohan replied, "I found out I'm not an earthling when I was in a coma as you said."

With a startled look on her face, Starfire said "But how?"

Gohan replied "I'll tell you later. And I'm impressed that you manage to hold yourself this long against King Cold and his sons, Starfire."

He then placed his hands on Starfire's shoulders and said "But it's time for me to step in. Go to the ship and get out of here. I'll take these guys out."

Once he said that, everyone's faces turned paled after hearing that.

Piccolo pulled Gohan towards him and said in a shocked way "Are you insane? We couldn't even scratch them and you think you can take them head on?"

Gohan smiled and replied "I do, Piccolo."

Suddenly, blue energy started to flow out of Gohan's body like fire. He then started to walk towards King Cold and his sons.

Starfire then said in a frighten way "This may sound crazy; but where is the real Gohan?"

When Gohan was within their sights, Frieza said in a wicked way "You think you can beat us? You're a joke."

Frieza then disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. When Frieza threw his right fist at Gohan, he then disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza, slapped him across his head with his left hand and sends him flying away from them.

Seeing this, Cooler said "Hey, if anyone's going to treat my brother like that it's me! Not some earthling!"

He then charged at Gohan and swung his right fist at him. However, Gohan caught it with his left hand, pulled him towards him and kicks him that sends him flying to the sky. Seeing Gohan's strength; Piccolo, Galfore and Starfire were all amazed by his new found powers.

"I don't believe it," Piccolo said in a surprised way, "He's actually hitting them!"

Galfore then said "Is this his true powers?"

Starfire then said in a stunned way "Gohan."

When Gohan was in front of King Cold, who was towering him, he looked at him with a serious look and said "So, you must be King Cold?"

Cold replied "Yes, and you must be the earthling who was suppose to help the Tamaraneans?"

"Yes," Gohan said, "And you need to know something."

"Oh," King Cold said in a snotty way, "And what would that be?"

Gohan replied "I made a promise to Starfire to save her people from the Cold Empire. If that means killing all of you, then I have no problem with that."

In the distance, Starfire said "No Gohan, please don't fight them."

King Cold laughed and said "You think you can kill us?"

He then placed his left arm across his body and swung it across Gohan's body. Before it could touch him, Gohan disappeared into thin air.

As King Cold looked around, a voice behind him said "I don't think, I know."

When he turned, it was Gohan with his back turned. As King Cold swung his right arm; Gohan did a back flip, dodged his attack and floated in mid-air. Out of nowhere, Frieza appeared from behind Gohan and started to throw punches from behind. Without seeing Frieza at all, Gohan easily dodges his punches. Cooler then stepped in and started to throw a few of his own punches at Gohan. But no matter how many punches or kicks they throw at Gohan, they couldn't land a direct hit on him. As Frieza threw his right fist while Cooler threw his left fist at Gohan, he immediately disappeared and caused the two brothers to hit each others faces. As the both of them argued to watch were they were hitting; Gohan appeared above them, came falling down and delivered a downward elbow strike on each of the brother's head. With the impact delivered from Gohan, he sends Frieza and Cooler crashing to the floor. As they crashed to the ground, Gohan flipped towards Starfire and the other and stood there with a smile in his face.

When the two of them got up from Gohan's attack, Gohan said "What's the matter with you two? I haven't even used my full strength yet."

Everyone looked at him with a startled look and Piccolo said "Just how much power are you hiding?"

Gohan replied "Enough to make them look like amateurs."

He then turned to Starfire and said "You have to leave from here. From here on out, it's going to be dangerous."

Starfire replied "I won't. It's because of me that I even got you into this mess."

Gohan said in a confused way "What mess?"

As he looked at her, he saw tears coming down her face.

"Starfire," Gohan said as he placed his left hand on her chin, "It's because of you who helped me figure out who I really am."

She looked at him with a confused look and said "What are you talking about?"

Without a word, he kissed Starfire in front of everyone.

When he stopped, he said "Starfire, I promise that when I'm done with them, I will return to you."

Starfire smiled and replied "Promise to stay alive."

Gohan said "Promise."

He then turned his attention to King Cold and his sons, who were all becoming furious.

When Gohan was away from Starfire and near King Cold, Frieza said in a vicious way "There's no way an earthling as weak as you can cause us this much pain!"

Gohan then said "Let's get something straight, I fight for the right cause while you and your family go around killing everything."

"Why do we care?" Cooler said, "It's called 'Survival of the Fittest' for a reason."

"Really?" Gohan said, "Is that why you killed all the Saiyan?"

Everyone grew suspicious when Gohan said that.

"What a minute," King Cold said, "How do you know that?"

Ignoring the question, Gohan said "I know the real reason why you killed the Saiyan. It's because they were getting stronger; strong enough to overthrow all of you from the Cold Empire."

"It doesn't matter anymore!" Frieza said, "There are no Saiyans left alive!"

Gohan smiled and said "Oh, you're wrong Frieza. You see; if you haven't figured it out, one Saiyan survived."

"What are you talking about?" Frieza asked in an alarmed way.

Gohan then said "Yeah, only one survived your assault on Planet Vegeta."

Even though Frieza and his family doesn't understand what Gohan was talking about; Starfire, Piccolo and Galfore knew exactly what he was talking about.

Gohan finished by saying "You see Frieza: I'm that Saiyan."

When he said that; Frieza, Cooler and King Cold were shocked for a bit when Frieza said "Huh, don't make me laugh."

He then started to laugh, followed by Cooler and his father.

"You think you are a Saiyan?" Frieza laughed, "You don't even have a tail. You sir, are a bluff; even in the face of defeat."

As the three of them laughed, Gohan said "I believe you want proof? Very well."

When Gohan separate his legs and clutched his fists, he said "Frieza, do you remember when you fought the last Saiyan."

Hearing this, Frieza started to remember the Saiyan who change their hair color and nearly killed him.

In the distance, Gohan said "Well in case you forgot, let me refresh your memory."

Suddenly, Gohan started to glow blue and pieces of dirt started to fly everywhere. When he screamed, the ground started to shake heavily and huge pieces of rocks started to break through the surface.

As everyone was staring at Gohan with amaze, Frieza started to quiver in fear and said in a frightened way "No! Not again!"

With one loud shout, Gohan was surrounded by yellow energy and his hair became spikier and turned golden yellow and his eyes emerald green. When Frieza saw Gohan transformed, he started to take a few steps back.

He then said in a panicked way "No! It's impossible!"

When Gohan looked at Frieza in the eyes with a vicious look, Frieza said "He's even got the eyes!"

As Frieza stood there motionless, he said "What are you?"

Gohan looked at him and said in a harsh way "I am a Saiyan born on planet Earth, the son of a Low-Class Warrior and the Last of the Saiyans…"

Before he was going to finish, he sends a force of his yellow energy towards Frieza and his family and finished by saying in a furious way "…Gohan, the Legendary Saiyan!"

**OOOOHHHHHH! Things are going to heat up! Stay tune as Gohan fights on all out!**


	20. Destroy the Cold Empire!

**Time to get this party started!**

Chapter 19

As Frieza was frozen terrified, Gohan asked with an arrogant attitude "What wrong with you? It looks like you seen a ghost?"

Frieza then said in a vicious way "You think you can scare me with that simple transformation?"

He then raised his right hand and fires a yellow blast of energy towards Gohan. Before the blast made contact with Gohan, a yellow shield of energy appeared in front of Gohan and stopped the blast. When the smoked cleared, the shield disappeared and Gohan gave them a devious smile.

"Come on," Gohan said in a harsh way, "For someone who killed my race, you have to try better than that."

Frieza, becoming frustrated, said "Don't you dare mock me! You pathetic earthling!"

Gohan then said "I told you, I'm a Saiyan."

As Starfire, Piccolo and Galfore were all amazed by Gohan's power; Starfire said "How does he know he was a Saiyan?"

"I don't know," Piccolo said, "But the Gohan who is standing before us has change somehow. It's like he's a different person."

Gohan then turns towards them and said "I thought I told all of you to get to the ship and get out of here?"

"But Gohan," Starfire said, "I can't leave without you."

Gohan then said "Just worry about yourselves. If you guys stay here, I won't guarantee that you guys will be safe. Take Blackfire and get out of here."

"What?" Piccolo asked, "Why her? If I'm not mistaken, she's the one who…"

Before he was going to finish, Gohan yelled "I don't care if she betrayed Starfire's race! Just take her and let the Tamaraneans deal with her!"

Everyone was shocked to hear Gohan raising his voice at them.

"Now I won't ask again," Gohan said with a softer tone, "Take Blackfire and get out of here."

In the moment of agreement, Starfire said "Okay, but please be careful."

Gohan replied "I will. Now go."

When he said that; Starfire went up to her fallen sister, picked her up and she, Piccolo and Galfore flew towards the sky. When Cooler saw them taking Blackfire away, he wasn't pleased.

"I believe you won't escape here with my love," Cooler said.

He then pointed at Starfire with his right index finger and was ready to fire his beam at her. However, Gohan saw this and reacted by rushing up to Cooler, grabbing his arm and pulled it away from Starfire and the rest.

"I won't let you do that," Gohan said in a provoked way, "If you want to kill anyone, it's me."

"Fine," Cooler replied, "I'll get this over with."

Just near them, Frieza said in a furious way "I won't let this happen again! I make sure that I will kill you!"

As he said that, he rushed up to Gohan and Cooler and started to throw punches and kicks to Gohan. At the same time, Cooler did the same thing, but no matter what they do, they couldn't hit Gohan. When Starfire, Piccolo and Galfore were near the ship; they all entered and while Piccolo and Galfore went straight to the control room, Starfire went to Blackfire's room and placed her on the bed. Once she placed her sister comfortably on the bed, Starfire rushed to the control room. When she got there, everyone was in some sort of a commotion.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Galfore replied "It appears that someone didn't translate the language on this ship."

"What?" Starfire asked in a surprised way.

Piccolo then said "Great, now we're stuck here with no knowledge."

Starfire went up to the control panels and said "I can't believe it. We're all dead."

She then smashed her fists on the panels and said something in a strange language. When she said that, the ship moved and started to fly out of the planet. As the ship left the planet's atmosphere, everyone looked at Starfire in a weird way.

"What was that about?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know," Starfire said, "I just said 'Just fly you piece of junk'."

Galfore then said "But you said it in a different language."

"I did?" Starfire asked, "What language did I say it in?"

Everyone thought for a moment when Piccolo said, "You said that this ship belonged to Saiyans. You must've said something in their language and the ship reacted to voice command."

Starfire looked confused and replied "But, I never performed lip contact on a Saiyan. I never even met one."

"No," Galfore said, "Your friend is a Saiyan. And when he performed lip contacted on you, you must've learned his native language."

Starfire then said "But I kissed Gohan years ago when I was on Earth. I'm sure he didn't learn his native language that time."

When she looked at her father, she saw him with a weird-looking expression on his face.

"A kiss?" he asked.

"Yes," Starfire replied, "That is what Gohan called it when I did the lip contact on him."

"Speaking of which," one of the Tamaranean guards asked, "Where is he?"

A sudden shock came across Starfire's face and said "Oh no! He's still on Tamaran!"

"What are we going to do?" another guard asked.

Piccolo replied "We'll just have to wait for him."

Starfire looked at him and said "But he might need some help."

Piccolo shook his head and said "Did you even look at him? When he transformed, he suddenly became a different person."

Starfire noticed that too and said "You think he can defeat them?"

"No," Piccolo said, "With the power he has, he will surely kill them."

Meanwhile back at Tamaran, Frieza and Cooler were giving their all to try to hit Gohan. Even in his Super Saiyan transformation, Gohan wasn't amused by their fighting techniques.

"I can't believe that in my Super Saiyan transformation, you guys are no fun," Gohan whined.

"What are you talking about?" Cooler asked.

Gohan replied "That is what I call this transformation. What you are seeing right now is my Super Saiyan form."

Having an idea, Frieza said "And could you show us your true form?"

Gohan replied "Alright."

When Gohan returned to his original form, Frieza rushed up to him and said "Ha! I knew it! In that pathetic form, you are powerless!"

He then swung his right hand into Gohan's neck. Thinking it would knock him out or even kill him, Gohan just stood there with a smile on his face.

"Not bad," Gohan said, "Convincing to return to my original form just to kill me was a good idea…"

As Frieza stood there motionless, Gohan continued "…but you have to do better than that."

Suddenly, Gohan transformed into his Super Saiyan form. As Frieza was distracted by Gohan transformation, Gohan placed his left hand into Frieza's body and a light of yellow energy started to appear in Gohan's hand print.

Gohan smiled at Frieza and said "This is for the Saiyans."

He then pushed Frieza onto the air and Frieza was trapped in a yellow energized barrier.

"Wait!" King Cold said in the distance, "Let him go!"

Gohan looked at him and said in a harsh way "You're joking right?"

He looked back at Frieza and said "No, your family has to pay for what you've done to every living being you caused harm or destruction."

As Gohan raised his left hand towards Frieza, King Cold yelled "Please, I beg you! I swear, we'll stop our evil ways!"

Ignoring King Cold, Gohan said "Time for all of you to just die."

When Gohan flicked his fingers, purple electricity appeared around the yellow barrier and inside. Screaming in pain, Frieza felt intense pain and his robotic parts started to malfunction. The pain was so great, it felt like a thousands needles penetrating his skin all at once. His skin started to turn black while his robotic parts turn grey. As Gohan lowered his hand, the barrier that surrounded Frieza disappeared and his body fell to the ground. Once Frieza's body touched the ground, his body turned to ash and all that was left from Frieza was nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Frieza!" King Cold yelled as he witness this horrifying event.

Cooler, with a terrified look, said in a vicious way "You'll pay for that!"

He then charged at Gohan and starts to throw punches and kicks. But with ease, Gohan dodges Cooler's attacks. Cooler jumped in the air, raised his hands towards Gohan with his palms facing him and fires a wave of dark purple energy at Gohan. However, Gohan surrounded his body with yellow energy and protected himself from Cooler's attack.

When Gohan lowered his energy, he said in an arrogant way "Come on, you have to do better than that."

Cooler smiled and said "That isn't my full extent of my powers."

Gohan started to wonder until Cooler said "You see; unlike my brother, I can transform."

"Transform?" Gohan asked.

"Exactly," Cooler replied "You should fell honored; you're about to witness my full power."

Once he said that, his body started to change. His body became 7' tall, his muscles grew larger, his shoulder armor popped upwards, fins appeared in each of his side arms, the tip of his tail became stony-white and four spikes grew out of his helmet pointing back. Blue gem-like armor appeared in his forearms and shin area. His eyes started to glow red and a face mask grew out of his helmet and covered his lower face.

The newly formed Cooler looked at Gohan with a devious look and said in a monstrous way "Now, time for you to die!"

In an instant flash, Cooler dashed to Gohan and delivered a powerful right punch across Gohan's face and sends him flying. Before Gohan could regain his balance, Cooler appeared next to him and delivers a downward elbow strike into Gohan's stomach. With that impact, Gohan crashed to the floor and was implanted into the ground. Cooler then jumps into the air and fell on Gohan's body with his left leg. With the weigh out on by Cooler, Gohan felt breathless.

When Cooler walked away from Gohan, he said in a ruthless way "Hah, is that all you got? I was expecting more than that. I guess I was wrong."

After Cooler said that; Gohan immediately got up, wiped the dirt of his armor and said "Not bad, not bad at all. Now that we're done with our little warm-up, how about we get serious now?"

"What?" Cooler said in a shocked way, "How can you still be alright?"

Ignoring the question, Gohan rolled his right arm and said "Here I come."

Without warning, Gohan rushed up to Cooler and throws a right-upper cut into Cooler's chin. With the force delivered from Gohan's punch sends Cooler flying into the air. He then flies towards Cooler with the same speed and starts to throw countless punches and kicks at Cooler. With one mighty kick, Gohan sends Cooler flying away into the sky.

Cooler manages to stop himself, looks at Gohan, raised his right hand and said in a wicked way "Let's see if you can dodge this!"

Suddenly, a gigantic ball of orange burning energy started to appear from Cooler's right hand. The ball was almost looked like a sun from a far distance.

"I hope you dodge this!" Cooler yelled, "If you do, this attack will destroy this planet!"

"What?" Gohan yelled, "If you do that, then we'll all die!"

"Your wrong," Cooler said, "If this planet is destroyed and we survived, my father and I can survive breathing in space. But you on the other hand; can't!"

He then said in a vicious way "Now time to die!"

When Cooler lowered his hand, and sends the giant ball of burning energy towards Gohan. As the ball of energy closed in, Gohan raised his hands and stops the giant ball. However, the ball was overpowering Gohan and driving him into the ground. The heat transferring from the ball of energy started to desecrate the ground and into the planet.

In the distance, Cooler let out a devious laugh and said "Let's see if you can stop that!"

"Cooler!" King Cold yelled, "We have to get out of here!"

As Cooler descended, he said to his father, "Come now, we have plenty of time to get out of here."

Suddenly, Cooler's ball of energy started to move upward. When Cooler looked back, he was stunned of what he saw. He saw Gohan lifting his ball of energy with his left hand and walking towards them.

When Gohan stopped, he said "Excuse me, is this yours?"

In rage, Cooler fires a blast of yellow energy into the ball and caused a gigantic explosion with Gohan in it. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was gone.

"Ha!" Cooler laughed, "See father! I showed that imposter Saiyan that he wasn't so tough!"

King Cold laughed and said "That's right! Once we get off this planet, we're going to kill the Tamaraneans so that we can avenge Frieza!"

Just behind them, a voice said "I don't think so."

When the both of them turned, they saw Gohan unharmed by Cooler's attack.

"That's impossible!" Cooler yelled, "How could you survive my attack?"

Gohan replied "I'm simply stronger."

In a flash instance, Gohan rushed up to him, gave off a smile and said "So long."

When he said that, he throws a powerful left punch across Cooler's face and sends him flying into the air. As Cooler regained balance, Gohan place his right index and middle finger on his forehead. Then, orange energy started to charge in Gohan's fingertips.

Gohan then said _"Special Beam Cannon!"_

When he pointed his right index and middle finger at Cooler, a beam of orange energy twirled towards him. With no time to react, Gohan' attack penetrated Cooler's chest and through his body. When Gohan's attack stopped, there was a small hole in Cooler's chest. As Cooler coughed out blood from his face mask, Gohan rushed up to him and delivered a powerful punch downward. When Cooler crashed to the ground, Gohan raised his left hand and fires a blast of yellow energy to Cooler. When the blast came in contact, it sends a wave of force everywhere and killed Cooler in it.

**Two down, one to go! Next time: Gohan vs. King Cold!**


	21. King Cold's Terrifying Transformation!

Chapter 20

As King Cold witness his only sons perish by Gohan, he began to quiver in fear. He then gave Gohan a furious look and clutched his fists.

"You think just because you killed my sons, you can kill me?" King Cold asked in an arrogant way.

Gohan replied "If you sons are this weak, than I have no problem killing you."

Becoming furious, King Cold said "You pathetic Saiyan! No one can defeat the mighty King Cold!"

He raised his right hand and fires a blast of purple energy at Gohan. Although Gohan dodges the blast, King Cold rushed up to him and throws powerful punches at Gohan. But with enough speed, Gohan blocks his attacks and delivers a left kick to King Cold's chin. With the impact delivered from Gohan, King Cold regained his balance and punched Gohan with his left fist across Gohan's face.

Gohan then looks at King Cold and said in a snotty way "Is that all you really got?"

"You fool!" King Cold said, "I have more strength than you can possibly imagine!"

"Too bad," Gohan said, "I plan to end this quickly."

He then kicks King Cold with his left leg and sends him flying to the sky. As King Cold tried to stop himself, Gohan flies past him and delivers a right kick across his body. As King Cold stopped himself, Gohan rushed up to him and punched him across his face with his right fist. When King Cold was knocked out, Gohan immediately grabbed his left leg and pulls him down to the ground.

Once King Cold crashed to the ground, Gohan performed a back-flip, raised his right arm and said _"Kame!"_

He pulled his arm back and said _"Hame!"_

Blue energy started to appear in his hand.

When Gohan saw King Cold getting up, he finished by saying _"Ha!"_

As Gohan pushed his arm towards King Cold, he fires a wave of blue energy at him. With no time to react, King Cold was caught in the crossfire. When the smoke cleared, Gohan saw no sight of him. He then let out a sigh of relief and returned to his original form.

"Alright," Gohan said in a cheerful way, "Time to tell Starfire the good news."

Gohan then floated in mid-air and started to fly to the spaceship. Minutes later when he arrived, he saw the ship gone. As he looked around, he realized that he told them to leave the planet. Lucky, he had a small, hand-held device inside his armor that will allow him to communicate to the ship.

He held the device near his mouth and said "Hello? Can anyone read me?"

A voice then replied "We hear you, may I ask who's talking?"

Gohan replied "It's me you guys: Gohan."

Suddenly, Starfire's voice said in a worried way "Gohan! What happened? Where is King Cold and his sons?"

"You can relax, Starfire," Gohan said, "I already took care of them."

There was a moment of silence when Starfire's voice said "What did you say?"

"I said that I already killed them," Gohan replied, "They're dead, Starfire."

When he said that, he heard cheering in the background.

"You did it!" Galfore's voice said, "You really did it!"

Piccolo's voice said "I can't believe it! Are you telling the truth?"

Gohan replied "If I'm not telling the truth, then I wouldn't be calling you."

Starfire's voice then said "Thank you, Gohan! Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Gohan said, "It's the least I can do."

"So," Galfore said, "What now?"

Gohan replied "Would you guys mind if you pick me up?"

"Sure," Galfore said, "Just wait for us at the palace."

"Will do," Gohan said.

Suddenly, there was a huge earthquake that nearly made Gohan fall to the floor. When the earthquake stopped, Gohan felt something wrong.

He then said "On second thought, don't pick me up just yet."

"What is wrong?" Starfire's voice asked.

Gohan replied "I just felt an earthquake right now. What's more, I'm sensing a huge disturbance in the planet."

Suddenly, a deep voice out of nowhere said "You thought you could beat me?"

When Gohan turned, he saw the most horrifying thing yet. He saw a figure that was over 10' tall, purple skin, gigantic muscles, a long bulky tail and glowing red eyes. It was wearing a white-stony helmet with a face mask that had two horns curved backwards, white-stony upper body armor with bulky shoulder pads with matching armbands, shin guards, and underwear. His upper legs were also covered with the same stony material armor and from its tail half way down was cover in stone-material. The figure had blue gem-like material on its chest, forearms, shin area, groin area and in the center of its helmet.

The figure then said in a monstrous way "What do you think of my transformation, Saiyan?"

Realizing who it is; Gohan then said to the device "You guys should probably get away from the planet."

"What's wrong?" Galfore's voice asked.

Gohan replied "Well, I'm not sure, but I think King Cold is back. And he's not happy."

"I thought you said you killed him?" Piccolo's voice asked.

"It seems that I didn't try harder," Gohan said, "Look you guys; leave while you have the chance."

Starfire's voice then said "No, Gohan. I don't want to leave you."

"Starfire, you have to leave," Gohan said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Gohan," Starfire's voice said, "I…"

Before she finished her sentence, there was a beam of dark purple energy that destroyed the device Gohan was holding.

As the destroyed device fell to the ground, Gohan looked at the monstrous behemoth and said "Wow King Cold, your power really increased."

King Cold replied "Unlike Cooler, my powers increase ten-fold. I beat that it's even more powerful than your transformation."

Gohan smiled and said "I like to see that."

He then transformed into his Super Saiyan form, rushed up to King Cold and starts to throw punches in King Cold's stomach. But no matter how hard he hits him, King Cold looks like he wasn't being bothered by Gohan's attacks. When Gohan stopped, King Cold delivered a powerful uppercut into Gohan's chin and sends him flying into the air. When Gohan stopped himself, King Cold appeared next to him with sightless speed, and using his tail, whacked Gohan across his body and sends him flying miles away from him.

As Gohan crashed to the ground, he got up and said in a startled way "Wow, even in my Super Saiyan form, he's still stronger."

When King Cold appeared, he raised his hands and fires a blast of black and red energy at Gohan. He managed to dodge the blast, but the blast caught Gohan's right shoulder. When the blast cleared, Gohan's right shoulder blade was destroyed and his shoulder was badly burned. King Cold then rushed to Gohan and threw countless punches at Gohan. With one powerful punch, he sends Gohan flying into the air. When Gohan stopped himself, he placed his hands towards his forehead with the palms facing King Cold overlapping each other and yellow energy started to appear.

Gohan then said _"Masenko!"_

When he lowered his hands towards King Cold, he fires the yellow energy at him. Even though King Cold blocks the blast with his left hand, Gohan charged up to him and started to throw punches everywhere. Not being bothered by Gohan's attacks, King Cold whacked Gohan with his right hand and knocks him away from him. When Gohan stopped himself, he saw King Cold crossing his arms across his body.

Dark red energy started to appear when King Cold said in a devious way "Vanish!"

Suddenly, he fired a blast of dark red energy towards Gohan. With no time to react, Gohan was caught in the crossfire and was send to the ground. Once the cloud of dust disappeared, Gohan was in the worse shape he could possibly imagine. His left side of his armor was destroyed, his upper left side of his undersuit was burned off, his lower undersuit was partially torn, and he was bleeding from his left side of his body. When he tried to get up, King Cold landed on his chest as hard as he did and caused Gohan to cry in pain.

"What's the matter?" King Cold taunted, "What ever happen to you killing me?"

He lifted his leg and grabbed Gohan with his left hand.

As he picked him up, King Cold said "I can't believe this is all the power you have. It's not even close to mine."

He then threw Gohan in the air and he rushed up to him. Once he was near Gohan, he used his tail and whacked Gohan across his body and sends him flying again into the ground. When Gohan crashed to the ground, he returned to his original form. In the distance, Gohan heard King Cold's devious laughter.

"I have enough of this," King Cold said, "Time to end this."

He raised his hands and a giant ball of black and red energy appeared. From a distance, it looked like the sun. King Cold then hurled it to the ground and it slowly desecrated the ground.

King Cold laughed and said "Once this reaches the planet's core, Tamaran will be destroyed!"

He then said "And when I am done here, I think I will chase your friends and kill them myself!"

When he said that, he let out a loud laugh. As Gohan was witnessing this, he was beginning to have doubt about his own power. When he tried to get up, his whole body felt intense pain.

"I can't believe it," Gohan said, "My strength isn't as strong as his."

When he got on his feet, he placed his right arm across his body and he fell to his knees.

As he felt pain on his body, he said to himself "I'm sorry, Starfire. I thought I could kill him, but it seems that I am not stronger than him."

He then looks off to his side, he saw something black. When he got it, it was Starfire's burned necklace with the green stone still attached. As he was holding it, the burned metal fell off and was now holding the green stone. Remembering what he said to Starfire, he began to fell how much he influenced her as much as she influenced him. He then placed the green stone to his heart and finally got on his feet

"Starfire," Gohan said to himself, "I am not going to give up."

He then let out a loud shout that caused the ground to shake. When King Cold heard him, he looked down and saw Gohan on his feet.

"I can't believe it," King Cold said, "This Saiyan monkey is still alive."

He raised his right hand and said "I'll be sure to finish him."

He then fires a beam of dark red energy at Gohan. Before the blast came in contact with Gohan, a barrier of blue energy appeared and defended him from King Cold's attack.

When the smoke cleared, Gohan looked at King Cold and said in an enraged way "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Suddenly, he transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

King Cold laughed and said "You think you can beat me with your pathetic transformation?"

Gohan replied "DON'T…BE…SURE!"

When he said that, Gohan let out a loud shout one more time and the sky started to darken. The yellow energy that surrounded Gohan became twice as big and blue electricity then started to dance wildly around his body. When Gohan looked at King Cold, his face structure was different from before. He then placed the green stone inside his left wristband to hold it.

"What in the world?" King Cold said in a startled way, "What just happened?"

Gohan replied in a furious way "Now, get ready to die!"

**I hope you all enjoy that! Next time: the final battle!**


	22. The Final Battle: Gohan Vs King Cold!

**It all ends here!**

Chapter 21

"You think you can kill me?" King Cold asked, "Fool, you will die like this planet!"

In a sharp instant, Gohan disappeared into thin air. As King Cold looked around to find where Gohan was, he felt powerful blows being delivered to him in different directions. Gohan then appeared behind him and kicked King Cold into his side of his head. When King Cold saw Gohan, he threw a left bottom fist strike towards Gohan. All of a sudden, Gohan blocks Cold's attack and throws a right punch into the backside of King Cold's head. After he threw his punch, Gohan grabs King Col's tail, pulls him towards the ground and sends King Cold's monstrous body crashing to the ground. After a few seconds later, the ground started to shake and King Cold burst out with black energy surrounding his body.

When he was a few feet away from Gohan, he said in a vicious way "Pathetic Saiyan! How did you obtain this much power?"

Gohan replied with a serious look "I'm just better than you."

"No one is better than the mighty King Cold!" he yelled, "No one!"

Meanwhile back in the spaceship, Starfire was beginning to worry for Gohan.

"I can't stand it," she said, "We have to go back and save him."

"We can't," Galfore said, "For all we know, he might be fighting King Cold."

Piccolo then said in a confuse way "Hey, what's that?"

He pointed at King Cold's giant ball of black energy.

With a panicked look, Galfore said "Oh no! King Cold is planning to blow up the planet!"

Everyone in the room cried "What?"

"We need to go back for Gohan," Starfire said.

Galfore replied "Like I said: We can't."

Starfire then said in a furious way "But father, I love him!"

When she said that, the whole room stood quiet.

Galfore then said in a stunned way "What did you say?"

Admitting it, Starfire said "I love him."

Galfore then gave off a surprised look and said "How can you be sure? We never had the emotion."

Starfire then "Then what emotion did you had with mother?"

When she said that, Galfore replied "It's true; I did feel love for her. But part of that died long ago."

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked, "I mean; it's not too late for all of us to feel love."

Out of nowhere, Piccolo said "Not to be a nuisance, but we need to get out of here."

Galfore looked at him and asked "But where are we supposed to go?"

"Namek," Piccolo replied, "Your people are heading there right now."

"I am not leaving without Gohan," Starfire said.

"Koriand'r," Galfore said, "Listen to us. If we stay here, then we will get caught in the explosion."

Starfire then said in a worried way "But father…"

"No more," Galfore said, "You saw his power. And don't worry, he'll find a way out of the planet."

Starfire looked over at Tamaran and said "I hope you're right."

Back at the planet, Gohan's newfound powers was overpowering King Cold. He then fires multiple beams of dark red energy at Gohan, but he dodges them with sightless speed. Becoming frustrated, he charged at Gohan and threw sightless punches at him. However, Gohan blocks them all and then throws a right jab into King Cold's face.

As he was knocked back, he looked at Gohan and said "This can't be happening! I am the powerful being in the galaxy!"

Gohan then said "You should surrender when you have the chance."

"What did you say?" King Cold asked.

"You heard me," Gohan said, "If you refuse, I will kill you."

"Don't you dare threaten me!" King Cold yelled.

Gohan then said "As you wish. I will put an end to your days of tyranny."

Before Gohan was about to move, King Cold's power increased and the black energy that was surrounding him was becoming larger.

"So," Gohan said, "You're releasing all of your energy."

"I have to," King Cold said, "In the matter of minutes, this planet will be destroyed with us in it. So, I have to end this quickly so that I can get out of here."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Gohan said, "But you're not going anywhere. I came back to kill you, so that's what I plan to do."

King Cold then said in a furious way "The only one who going to get killed is you!"

He then fires a blast of black energy at Gohan. He replied by raising his right hand and firing a blast of yellow, electric energy towards King Cold's blast. When the two blasts collided, it sends a wave of incredible force everywhere. When the smoke cleared, the both of them started to let out heavy breathes.

Gohan then said "You should give up right now. Your power is decreasing. And from the looks of it, you won't last that long."

"What are you talking about?" King Cold yelled, "I have enough power to destroy you!"

"No you don't" Gohan said as he turned his back, "You should surrender when you have the chance."

"What's the matter?" King Cold asked, "Too afraid to kill me now?"

Gohan replied "We both know that I am stronger than you. Realizing now, killing you would be a waste of my time."

As Gohan was flying away, King Cold said to himself "What did he say? I'm not worth killing?"

He then raised his right arm and said "No one walks away from me and lives!"

Suddenly, a purple disk-like energy appeared and he hurled it at Gohan. When Gohan looked back, he saw the disk closing in on him. He got out of the way just in time, but the disk left a small cut on Gohan's right cheek. The purple disk then came back towards Gohan. Even though Gohan dodged it, the disk kept on following him.

In the distance, King Cold yelled "You can't escape from me!"

Gohan then flew towards him and disappeared into thin air. All of a sudden, the disk that was following Gohan was heading towards him. Luckily, he dodged it just in time.

When Gohan reappeared, King Cold said "Very impressive."

He then raised both his hands and a purple disk-like energy appeared in each of his hands.

King Cold then said "But let us see how you can fair up against two."

After he said that, he hurled the two disks at Gohan. He then immediately dodged them and started to fly away from them. But no matter where he goes, the disks were following him everywhere.

As the disks were following him, Gohan said to himself "I have to finish this now."

He then flew towards King Cold while the disks were following him.

As Gohan closed in, King Cold said "I won't fall for the same trick!"

When Gohan disappeared, the disks closed in on King Cold. He immediately got out of the way just in time. Out of nowhere, Gohan came falling down on King Cold and whacks him across his head. As King Cold was falling to the ground; he manages to gain balance, but his feet crashed to the ground, which caused his humungous body to bury within the ground.

When King Cold looked towards Gohan, he said in a vicious way "I'm not done with you!"

Before he was going to move, Gohan yelled "No, Cold! Don't get up!"

Ignoring him, King Cold jumped into the air not knowing the two disks he created were coming towards him from behind. In one swift instance, one disk cuts King Cold's left arm while the other one severs his upper body from his lower body.

As his upper body fell to the floor, Gohan landed near him and said "I told you not to get up."

Realizing his defeat, King Cold said in a pleading way "Please…don't kill me. I swear to you…I will do whatever you say."

"How can I tell if you're telling the truth?" Gohan asked.

"I am!" King Cold said, "In the condition I am in, what can I do?"

"Alright," Gohan said "First, I want you to leave the Tamaraneans alone for as long as you live. Second, I want you to free every planet you and you family enslaved. And lastly, I want you to never show your face anymore."

King Cold then said "Done! Please…help me!"

Gohan then raised his left hand and sends yellow energy towards King Cold's remaining body and healed his wounds.

"I've healed you wounds," Gohan said, "If you want to live, then leave from here."

Struggling to get up, King Cold asked "Whatever happened to killing me?"

Gohan replied "You surrendered yourself, there is no reason to kill you now. The reason I killed your sons is because Frieza killed my race and Cooler just provoked me."

He then turned his back and said "I swear, if you go down on your deal, then I will kill you."

Once he said that, Gohan started to fly off in the distance. When King Cold started to float in mid-air with the energy he had; he was beginning to wonder about himself, how his power was being thrown away like nothing.

Having the perfect chance to attack Gohan, he closed his right hand and said in a furious way "I'll shown you! My power is greater than anything you ever seen! No one makes a fool out of King Cold! NO ONE!"

After he said that, using all of his strength, he fire a massive blast of black energy with red electricity towards Gohan. When Gohan looked back, he saw King Cold barely firing the blast. Knowing his normal Kamehameha wasn't going to work, he had to try something different. He then placed his hands together with the palms facing King Cold and his right wrist on top of his left wrist.

"You fool!" Gohan yelled.

He then said _"Kame!"_

He pulled his hands back to his right side and said _"Hame!"_

Suddenly, a bright light of blue energy appeared within Gohan's hands.

Gohan finished by saying _"Ha!"_

He pushed his hands towards King Cold and fires a giant blast of blue, electric energy towards King Cold. When the two blasts collided, Gohan's attack overpowered King Cold's.

As King Cold saw Gohan's blast heading towards him, he yelled "THIS IS IMPOSSILBE! I WON'T ALLOW IT TO END THIS WAY!"

But it was too late; Gohan's attack caught King Cold in the blast and started to disappear bit by bit. When Gohan's attack cleared, he saw no sight of King Cold. Gohan knew that a blast from him will surely finish him off. As he looked around he knew he had no time to waste, from the looks of it, the planet wasn't going to last. He then flew towards the palace to find a ship he could use to get out. Once he got there, he entered the palace and searched everywhere for a ship. But no matter where he looked, he had no luck of finding one. As he was about to leave, the palace starts to come down on him. Luckily, Gohan manages to escape. Knowing there is no way to escape, Gohan felt heartbroken.

Back at the ship, as everyone was witnessing the black ball of energy entering Tamaran, Starfire grab of hold of the control panel.

"Hold on everyone," she said, "We're going to help Gohan."

Galfore immediately stopped her and said "No, Koriand'r! The planet is about to explode!"

He then accidentally pushed Starfire's hand and caused the ship to fly away from the dying planet.

"Father!" Starfire yelled.

"I'm sorry," Galfore apologized, "I didn't mean to."

As she looks back at the dying planet, she let out tears and said "No, Gohan!"

Back at Tamaran, Gohan felt helpless and didn't know what to do. As he searched the entire planet, he saw no ship that can help escape the planet.

"This can't be!" Gohan yelled, "NO! NO! NO!"

Seconds later, the planet of Tamaran exploded. With the explosion caused from Tamaran; everything, including the King Cold's war fleet, was caught in the explosion. Luckily for Starfire and the rest only got hit by the force of the explosion and were sent farther away from the place once called Tamaran.

**Was that the end of Gohan? Find out the aftermath of this sacrificing battle!**


	23. Tears of a Tamaranean

**Here we go! We're almost finish!**

Chapter 22

As everyone witnesses the destruction of Tamaran, Starfire began to break down in tears.

"No," she said in a depressed way, "This can't be real."

Piccolo then said "Koriand'r, I'm sorry."

She started to walk near the door when Galfore said "Koriand'r, there was nothing we could do."

She turned to them and said in a furious way "NO! We could have done something, but you were afraid to even help! And now Gohan is gone!"

When she said that, she left the control room and into the room she used to stay in.

"Great," one of the guard said, "What now?"

Galfore replied "Just try to land to a nearby planet. We need to rest."

"What about Koriand'r?" Piccolo asked.

Galfore replied in a sorrowful way "Give her some time to recover."

Meanwhile at Starfire's room, she laid on her bed and let out more tears. Galfore then entered and saw his daughter in a great deal of pain.

When she saw her father, she said "Sorry about what I said back there."

Galfore sat next to her and replied "No, Koriand'r. You were right, I should have done something."

"Father," Starfire cried.

He looked at her and said "He saved us, Koriand'r. He freed us and anyone controlled by the Cold Empire."

Starfire smiled faintly and said "I guess so. But, I loved him. And I never got the chance to say it to him."

She then said "I wish I had the opportunity when I had the chance."

Galfore patted her head and said "I know dear. We'll be landing to a nearby planet."

"Okay," Starfire said, "What about Komand'r?"

Galfore replied "Leave her to me."

They soon landed on a nearby planet, that was hours away from Tamaran. Once they landed, everyone got out of the ship and dragged Blackfire out with them. One of the Tamaranean guards had cuffs with a nullifying device in it and placed it on Blackfire's hands. Piccolo, who was still holding the last elixir, opened the top and poured it into Blackfire's mouth.

When she was wide awake, she got up and said in a demanding way "What the hell? Where am I?"

Starfire replied "We escaped Tamaran, sister."

Blackfire looked at her with a disgusted look and said "You! Why can't you just die?"

When she tried to use her Firebolts, she was unable to use them.

"Nice try," one guard said, "Those cuffs are specially design to nullify our powers."

Blackfire looked around and asked "Where's Cooler? Where is my love?"

Piccolo smiled and replied "He's dead. Just like Frieza and King Cold."

When Piccolo said that, Blackfire laughed and said "No really, where are they?"

Starfire replied "They're dead. Tamaran was destroyed and we survived the explosion. And the war fleet was destroyed in the crossfire."

There was a stunned look across her face and said "You're bluffing! You have to!"

"No" Galfore replied, "If we weren't, then none of us wouldn't be here. And you should know that."

Blackfire stood quiet and said "Who killed them? Tell me!"

There was a moment of silence when Starfire said "Gohan killed them."

"What?" Blackfire asked in a shocked way, "There's no way a weak earthling like him could beat my love and his family!"

Piccolo laughed and said "Looks like you don't know."

"Know what?" Blackfire asked.

"Gohan wasn't an earthling," Starfire said, "Dr. Kazarr observed his DNA and found out he was a Saiyan."

"A Saiyan?" Blackfire said, "But I thought they were extinct?"

"No," Galfore said, "He survived the genocide at an early age and was brought up as an earthling."

Blackfire then looked around and asked "So, where is you SAIYAN friend?"

She looked at everyone's expression and said a snotty way "I see, I'm guessing he died."

Without warning, Starfire went up to her sister and punched her in the stomach.

As she let out a heavy breathe of air, Starfire said "You'll never understand how I am felling!"

Galfore then moved Starfire away from Blackfire and said "Not only you betrayed our race, but you also attempt to kill innocents in the progress."

"I don't care about that anymore, father," Blackfire said in a wicked way.

"Then for your crimes against the Tamaranean race," Galfore said, "I sentence you into exile for the remaining of your life. Also, you will be sentence for life in prison for treason."

"What?" Blackfire said, "You can't do that to your own daughter!"

Galfore replied in a harsh way "I only have one daughter. And her name is Koriand'r."

Blackfire looks over at Starfire and said "I will kill you, sister."

Starfire replied "I never heard that before."

As one guard grabbed Blackfire's left arm, the other grabbed the other and the both of them picked her up from the ground.

"You will all pay for what you've done!" Blackfire said.

"Pay for what?" Starfire asked, "If anyone's going to pay for their actions, it's you and the Cold Empire."

"It's because of them that they ruin many lives," Piccolo said.

"And now, those have perished by their hands and now avenged," Galfore said, "Including the Saiyans."

Starfire then said "And it's all thanks to one person: Gohan, the last of the Saiyans."

When she looked towards the sky, she was wishing that she could see him one last time. Suddenly, she saw a small object up towards the sky,

"Hey, what that in the distance?" she asked.

When everyone looked in her direction, they all saw the same thing. And from the looks of it, it looks like it was heading in their direction.

"What the hell is that?" Galfore asked.

Piccolo then said "Maybe it's a meteor."

"It's not a meteor," one guard said.

Another one said "Wait, is it?"

As Blackfire looked closer, she said "It almost looks like…"

Before she could finish, everyone saw what it looks like a small space pod. As the pod was in plain view, they noticed that this pod was bigger than they remembered. In the front of the ship, it had a large purple circle with the letters K and C overlapping each other.

Knowing what it was, Blackfire said "That's King Cold's pod!"

"What?" everyone said in a shocking way.

"That's impossible!" Piccolo said, "He died when Tamaran was destroyed!"

Starfire then said "That means Gohan didn't kill him!"

Blackfire laughed in a vile way and said "Now you will all die!"

As the giant pod came closer, it flew right past them and crashed yards away from them.

"No," Galfore said with a frighten look, "We're all dead."

Starfire then said "Father, we have to defend ourselves!"

As they all were waiting for King Cold to exit his pod, nothing happened.

"That's weird," Blackfire said, "If King Cold's alright, then he would have already exited the pod."

Becoming more curious, Starfire carefully walked up to the pod.

"Koriand'r!" Galfore yelled, "Get back here, he might kill you!"

Ignoring her father, Starfire continued to walk towards the pod. When she was near the pod, it suddenly opened outwards. As everyone frozen in terror, a figure fell out of the pod and landed on its front side. When Starfire walked closer, she saw the figure smaller than King Cold. When she saw the figure more clearly, she was in for a surprise. The figure she saw was none other than Gohan. However, his armor and upper undersuit was destroyed from his left side, was bleeding heavily from his left side, his right shoulder blade was destroyed and was unconscious.

"Gohan!" Starfire cried, "Everyone, it's Gohan!"

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked, "Its Gohan!"

"That impossible," Galfore said.

As everyone rushed up to Starfire; she immediately kneed before Gohan, turned him up with her right hand under his neck while her left hand was across his body. When she tried to wake him up, she didn't get a reply.

When everyone arrived, everyone looked at Gohan's unconscious body and Blackfire said "It is him. But how is it possible?"

Starfire looked at her father and said "Father, Gohan's not waking up."

When Galfore observed Gohan's body, he said "His body has suffered heavy damage as it is. I'm afraid he won't last."

"No," Starfire cried, "We have to get him to the healing chamber."

"We can't," one guard said, "That chamber is too advance to operate."

"There has to be a way!" Starfire cried.

"Cut your losses," Blackfire said, "There's no hope for him."

Ignoring her sister, Starfire stared at Gohan's face and regretting her not telling him how she felt.

She then tilted her head towards his and said in a quiet way "Gohan, if you're listening, please don't leave me. I never got the chance to tell you how I feel."

She places his head towards her chest and said in a fainted way "I love you."

When she said that, she let out more tears and some of them fell onto Gohan's face. Everyone, except for Blackfire, then gave a moment of silence for their fallen ally. Suddenly, a pink glow of energy started to surround Gohan's body. When everyone, including Starfire, saw this; they were all surprised what was happening. Gohan's wounds started to heal and disappeared as if though it was never there. When the pink glow that surrounded Gohan's body disappeared, Starfire asked to herself what just happened. As she looked at Gohan's face one more time, she saw his eyes carefully opening.

When his eyes locked on hers, he said in a fainted way "Starfire?"

In excitement, Starfire said "Gohan!"

She then placed her arms around Gohan's neck and said while tears ran down her face "Don't you ever do that to me! I was worried about you!"

She then said to his ear "I love you, Gohan."

Not realizing her strength, Gohan said "Starfire…you're choking me."

When she heard that; she let go of him, faced him and she leaned over and kissed him. When she stopped, she had a weird-looking expression on her face and started to blush.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I never done anything like that before."

Gohan then placed his right hand on Starfire's face, leaned towards her and kissed her back.

When he stopped, he said in a peaceful way "I did promised you that I will return to you."

Starfire smiled and said "Welcome back."

**If you read this and are breaking down in tears, then go and get some tissues! If not, you have no heart. Anyways, what a touchy reunion. Next time, the ending!**


	24. Gohan's Final Test: Free the Galaxy!

**Since this story is already finish, I might as well update this last chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

Piccolo then walked up to Gohan, raised his right hand towards him and said "Need a hand?"

Gohan then grabbed Piccolo's hand and helped him stand on his feet.

"You did it," Piccolo said, "You finally did it. You killed them."

"Thanks," Gohan said as he stretched his body, "It wasn't easy as I thought it would be."

Galfore then walked up to him, slapped him on Gohan's back and said "Well done, my boy."

After Galfore whacked Gohan, he let out a loud shout and said "Ah! My body still hurts!"

Out of nowhere, Blackfire said "How? How did you survive the explosion? I thought no one would survive that!"

"She right," Starfire asked, "What happened?"

Gohan replied "Well, after I killed King Cold, I tried to find a way out of Tamaran. When I got back to the palace; I looked around to find a ship, but found nothing. When looked around the planet, I still didn't find a ship and I thought it was the end for me. Luckily, I found the pods King Cold and his sons came in. So, I immediately got into this pod, presses the buttons randomly and escaped the planet just in time."

"Amazing," Galfore said, "I forgot about that."

"Incredible," Piccolo said.

"I know," Gohan replied, "Hey, I'm surprised at my own strength."

Starfire then said "Oh right, I forgot. Gohan, how did you know you were a Saiyan?"

"Yeah and when?" Galfore asked.

Gohan replied "We'll after I was shot by Frieza..."

He began to tell everyone how he entered the afterlife and met King Yemma. He then said that he entered the dimension the Saiyans were living in. He went on and on about his fight with Vegeta's squad, then Bardock's squad and lastly the giant demon that attacked the dimension. After he found out he was a Saiyan and was the son of Bardock and Sharotto, he began his six year training with the Saiyans. After he told his story, everyone had a confused expression across their faces.

He then finished by saying "And once I returned to my body; I got the elixirs and this armor and made my way to you guys."

There was a moment of silence when Blackfire said "That's stupid. I never heard anyone experiencing that."

"Well I did," Gohan said, "And got stronger in the progress."

He then looked at Galfore and said "By the way, my father says hi."

Galfore smiled and said "I never thought he would remember me in the afterlife."

"Which reminds me," Gohan said as he turned towards Starfire, "Did you handle my ship with care?"

"Your ship?" she asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said as he pointed at the ship, "As it turns out, that ship belonged to my father and his squad. And since I am his son, that ship is legally mine."

"Oh really?" Starfire taunted, "Now that I learn the Saiyan language, I think that I will keep that ship for myself."

"Actually," Galfore said, "Since Gohan is a Saiyan, that ship now belongs to him."

As Gohan teased Starfire, Piccolo then said "Hold up, There's still something I don't understand."

As everyone looked at him, he said "If Gohan took a heavy beating and he wasn't going to make it, then why is he feeling alright?"

"You're right, Piccolo," Gohan agreed, "Even though I kill King Cold and his sons, I have to admit it; they really did a number on me."

"But how is it that you're alright?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan thought for a moment and said "Tell you the truth, I have no idea."

"I do," Galfore said, "I was Koriand'r."

Everyone then looked at him and Gohan said "Starfire? How?"

Galfore replied "It's an ability that is rare to the Tamaraneans. Including her, only two Tamaraneans have harnessed this ability."

"What power would that be?" Blackfire asked.

"The power to heal others," Galfore said, "Like I said, it's a rare ability to have."

"Who else had this ability?" Starfire asked.

Galfore replied "It was your mother."

Starfire was shocked to hear that and asked "But, how did I get this ability, father?"

Gohan then said "You guys said that in order to use your powers, you had to have the right emotion."

"But, what emotion did I use?" Starfire asked.

Galfore looked at her and said "You don't know it?"

There was a moment of silence when Galfore said "Its love."

"Love?" Blackfire asked, "I was in love with Cooler, why didn't I have this ability?"

Galfore replied "It's because you do not know how to harness it unlike your other abilities."

"Hold on," Starfire said, "My mother felt love? To you?"

"No," Galfore said, "She loved you and your sister. It's because of the two of you that gave her the power to heal others. For love made her stronger."

When Starfire heard that, she felt glad that her mother loved her.

"So," Gohan said, "What now?"

Everyone looked at Gohan and one of the guards asked "What are you talking about?"

Gohan replied "Now that the King Cold and his sons are dead, the entire galaxy is free now, right?"

"Not exactly you fool," Blackfire said, "They may be dead, but those who follow them are likely to continue the Cold Empire."

"That's impossible," another guard said, "Without their leaders; there is nothing for them to do."

"Oh trust me," Blackfire said, "They will continue their quest for domination. By now; they conquered the East and West Galaxy, and half of the South Galaxy. In total they have over 700 planets. Nothing will destroy the Cold Empire!"

Gohan then said "Then I won't allow that to happen. I will make sure that every planet that was under the control of the Cold Empire will be free."

When he said that, there was a stunned expression on everyone's faces.

"But Gohan," Starfire said, "Don't you miss your family and friends?"

"I do," Gohan said, "But as long as other beings still enslaved by the Cold Empire, I can't just stand by and do nothing."

He then said "So, as soon as I am finished, I will return to my planet."

Starfire smiled and said "You are a strange earthling."

"I'm not an earthling," Gohan said, "I am a Saiyan born on planet Earth."

"If that's the case," Piccolo said, "then allow me to travel with you."

"Are you sure, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"I am," he replied, "I would be the least I can do for you for getting rid of King Cold."

"Alright," Gohan said, "Starfire, you going to come with us?"

Starfire asked in a surprised way "Gohan, you want me to come with you?"

"Sure," he said, "I beat with your powers, you can help others too."

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Koriand'r," Galfore said, "Go with them."

She turned to him and said "Father?"

"Please," Galfore said, "I only want the best from you now."

"Oh sure," Blackfire said, "While she goes around wasting her life, I will be stuck in prison."

Gohan then said "Hey, it's what you get for helping out the bad guys."

Starfire went up to her father, hugs him and said "Thank you father. I promise to do my best."

Galfore hugs her back and said "I know you will."

When they let go, she looks at Gohan and said "Are we ready then?"

Gohan replied "Let's go save the galaxy."

And so; Gohan, Piccolo and Starfire entered the ship and blasted off into space. When they left the planet's atmosphere, Piccolo left to the training room while Gohan and Starfire walked around the ship.

Starfire laughed and said "I still can't believe it; when we first met, you were just an innocent-looking earthling. And now, you're a powerful Saiyan."

"Weird isn't it?" Gohan said, "I would never thought in my life I would met someone like you and have an amazing adventure."

He then looked at Starfire's neck and said "Wait a minute, where's your mother's necklace."

She replied in a depressed way "My sister destroyed it when we fought. It was still on Tamaran when it was destroyed."

"Starfire, I'm sorry," Gohan said, "I know how much that necklace meant to you."

"It's alright," Starfire said, "Every time I wear it, I always believed that I would avenge her death. But when I fought Cooler, even though I tried my best, I was still weak."

She then smiled at him and said "But thanks to you, I can now know that her death was avenged."

"I'm just glad to help," Gohan said.

He then starts to yawn and said "Well, I got to get some sleep. After that fight with King Cold and his sons, it left my body sore and in pain."

"Okay," Starfire said in a cheerful way, "I'll rest too."

Before they were about to leave, Starfire wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and said in an admirable way "I love you, Gohan."

Gohan replied by hugging her around her waist and said "I love you too, Starfire."

After he said that, the both of them kissed for a few seconds and the two of them left for their rooms. When Gohan entered his room, he took out the green stone from his left wristband and holds it in front of him.

Gohan smiled and said "Don't worry Starfire, I promise to return this stone to you."

From that point on, Gohan will be remembered as 'the Conqueror of the Cold Empire'. As the legend foretold; a Legendary Saiyan will emerge and bring death and destruction throughout the galaxy. However, the legend never said that this all-powerful Saiyan being evil. And so, Gohan will soon travel throughout galaxy to kill and destroy everything that once belonged to the Cold Empire: as the legend foretold.

**For everyone who read this, thank you all! I know this was my first fanfiction story I published and still have more on the way, you comments and reviews had made it possible for me to write. So, one again, thank you all! I know it's sad that this story is finish, but please feel free to review my other stories. And with that…I say thank you and sorry that this sorry is finished.**


	25. The End?

**Or…is it?**

Epilogue

A month after Gohan killed King Cold and his sons; in a far distance planet, there was a hidden laboratory that held a dark secret. Within that laboratory, a scientist was working on something that will change the entire galaxy. But his experiment was unsuccessful in the past.

Until now…

"I give up!" the scientist said in a furious way, "At this rate, I will never complete my creation!"

As he walks over; three, huge chambers had the numbers 13, 14 and 15 were sealed shut and they all had the small red symbol that looked like a ribbon with two Rs on it.

"Now that I have three androids left, I pretty much have no choice but to give up," the scientist said.

All of a sudden; a small, fly-like machine entered the laboratory and into a small panel near a circular tank. When the fly-like machine was entering data, the computers started to make sounds that caught the scientist's attention.

"What's this?" he asked, "The DNA this fly collected contains strange ones."

As he analyzed the computer, he saw countless species he was not interested.

"All of these species are pathetic," he said, "I want something powerful for my creation."

As he browsed through the computer, he found Tamaranean DNA as well a Namekian DNA.

"Well, these might help," the scientist said.

When he imputed the two DNA, it wasn't enough as he expected. As he continued looking at other DNA, he found three more that were unusual.

"Huh, I've never seen these before," he said.

As he analyzed it, he said "My word, it's the DNA of King Cold, Frieza and Cooler. I beat with their DNA, my creation will be complete."

When he imputed the three DNA, the numbers almost went through the roof. The scientist was a bit surprised of what he did.

"Amazing," he said, "Now I am a lot closer to my dreams of creating the perfect being."

As he browsed his computer one last time, he found a DNA that he never seen before in his life.

"What in the world?" he said to himself, "What is this?"

When he imputed this DNA, the computer started to go haywire and sparks of electricity flew everywhere. The scientist began to panicked and fell to the floor. When everything stopped, he carefully stood up and saw his computer. As he saw his computer, he began to cheer.

"At last!" he shouted, "Years of working, it finally pays off!"

As he analyzed the computer he said "I don't know what DNA that was, but it just helped me with my experiment!"

He then walks over to the tank and looks within it, there was a small insect-like egg that was floating within the tank."

"Finally, I will soon create the perfect being that will show this entire galaxy!" the scientist said.

He then walked over at the three chambers and said "But first, I need to create more androids. Ones who will posses unlimited energy that will help creation achieve perfection!"

The scientist laughed and said "Soon, everyone will fear the once proud Red Ribbon Army!"

He then walks over at the circular tank and said in a vile way "And soon, everyone will fear the name Dr. Gero! No one will stop me! No one!"

After he said that, he gave off a devious laughed and continued his work to create this 'perfect' being. For this being will one day bring Gohan to his demise.

**To Be Continued…**

**You think I was done with this story? You think just because Android 16 was in this story doesn't mean he had a secret origin? WRONG! Stay tune for Part Two of this exciting Trilogy:**

**The Legendary Saiyan:**

**Revenge of the Red Ribbon**


End file.
